Viviendo con un demonio: Principios
by CristalBluePersuasion
Summary: Aquella chica era todo lo contrario a una chica sumisa. Manipuladora, rebelde, sarcástica pero sobre todo... Explosiva, Esa combinación hacían de "jinx" la peor pesadilla de los hermanos Sakamaki
1. Prologo

Su cabello teñido de azul, brillantes tatuajes sobresalían de sus brazos y un aire rebelde que venían de aquellos ojos rosa

En que se metieron ahora los Sakamaki?

Después de la muerte de yui, llega una invitada a su mansión, aquella chica era todo lo contrario a una chica sumisa.

 _-Desde este momento ustedes me pertenecen – Sonrió_

Ella es el mismísimo diablo en persona… y no va a dejar que pisoteen su orgullo


	2. Chapter 1 De acecina a guardiana

Me encontraba corriendo en la búsqueda de mi presa con mis armas en ambas manos. Cada paso que daba distinguí el pequeño camino de sangre que me llevaba a ella.

 **FLASHBACK**

-Por favor no me mates – Rogaba el idiota de rodillas frente a mí

Chasquee la lengua – Di tus ultimas palabras… - Coloque la pistola en su frente – Bueno… te mueres y ya – Sonreí sínicamente

Lagrimas salían de sus asquerosos ojos y antes de jalar el gatillo grito

– NOOO! PROMETO QUE DEJARE ESTE TERRITORIO – Suplico a gritos

Sus lamentos ya me hacían doler la cabeza, si lo mataba justo ahora acabaría con ellos pero con un enorme dolor de cabeza y mi adrenalina sin descargarla al 100%

Despegue el arma de su rostro colocándola en su mentón elevándolo hacia mis ojos. –Gritar no te sirve de nada. Además porque habría de dejar libre a una basura como tú? – Pregunte sarcástica

-Por..porque soy el hijo del duque.. además yo.. – Tartamudeaba y era realmente molesto

Lo interrumpí retirando el arma de su rostro –Cállate … - Gruñí y le dispare en el hombro haciendo que soltara un odioso alarido de dolor

Sostenía su brazo con mucha fuerza y en sus ojos veía terror puro

-Te diré algo – Sonreí mientras colocaba las armas en mi cinturón – Tienes 10 minutos de ventaja, juro no hacer nada – Dicho esto pude ver como se levantaba a toda prisa y comenzaba a correr

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Era realmente estúpido, le di 10 minutos de ventaja y en menos de 3 lo logre alcanzar, este mundo está rodeado de puros bastardos egocéntricos como él.

El rastro de sangre me llevo a un callejón obscuro

-No hay necesidad de tener miedo – Grite burlesca adentrándome al callejón

Lo encontré pegado a un contenedor de basura temblando por completo

Coloque la pistola de nuevo en su cabeza – Así que.. Donde me quede? – Sonreí siniestramente

-Por.. porque haces esto? – Pregunto temblado

Enojada de su pregunta retire mi capucha y lentes dejando al descubierto mi rostro. Vi como palideció aun más si fuese posible

\- Tu eres..Jinx – Susurro atónito

-Así es – Sonreí mientras cargaba una bala de plata en mi hermosa arma

El se coloco furico – Esto es traición! te encerraran por esto – Gruño enojado

De repente se oyeron autos a toda velocidad acercándose, eso solo podía significar que él había llamado a sus refuerzos

Rodé los ojos cansada – Pregúntame si me importa, espera… – Chille atónita mirando en ambas direcciones y cuando regrese a su rostro encontré algo de esperanza - ..Lo siento, no me importa – Susurre y antes que de pudiera hablar la bala impacto en su frente haciéndolo polvo

\- Trabajo terminado – Me digo a mi misma mientras guardo mis pistolas en el cinturón

Caminaba fuera del callejón y justo cuando salí me encontré rodeada de autos negros y por guardias del consejo

\- **SCARLETT IVANOV** ESTA ARRESTADA! – Grito uno de los guardias en mi dirección

-Y exactamente por qué? – Pregunte sonriente hacia ellos

Un hombre viejo se acerco a mi sosteniendo una hoja – Se le acusa de asesinato, asalto sin provocación, perturbar la paz, indecencia publica, destrucción de la paz, posesión ilegal de explosivos.. –

Siguió mencionando todos mis antecedentes, que de por si eran bastantes, no les di importancia, total yo sabía que había cometido todo eso. Iba a marcharme pero algo llamo mi atención

-… Traición a la corona – Cuando dijo eso no pude evitar soltar una risa estruendosa

Todos se me quedaban viendo como si fuera una loca, PERO VAMOS! Yo misma sabía que no había cometido tal cosa.

-Jovencita no le veo la gracia a esto – Dijo el mismo anciano

Me limpie algunas lagrimas que salieron de mi rostro – Oh… pero si es tan gracioso, realmente piensan que esa fui yo – En sus caras vi la duda

Negué lentamente -Esa no fui yo, jamás he estado interesada en la monarquía de ese país – Coloque mis manos en la espalda y vi como todos se colocaban en posición para atacar

Rodé los ojos, ellos creían que iban a impedir que escapara, al momento en que saque mis armas todos ya estaban dispuestos para atacar, pero no contaron con un fuerte temblor (REALIZADO POR LA MARAVILLOSA YO!)

Aprovechando la confusión salte fuertemente cayendo sobre el techo de los coches estacionados y antes de que atacaran ya estaba corriendo fuera de su alcance.

\- ADIOS IMBECILES! – Grite mientras corría rumbo al bosque

Ellos no dudaron en perseguirme, aunque sabían que era inútil, más de una vez me he escapado de ellos, deberían dejar de perseguirme y seguir con sus vidas.

Lamentablemente me distraje pensando en estupideces, así que no se cómo ni cuándo pero en el momento en el que me teletransporte caí en algo blando.

Odiaba cuando esto me pasaba, eleve mi vista para dar en el lugar donde había quedado y me encontré en el interior de un auto, una limosina mas bien.

Me acomode y note un brazo sujetándome firmemente, justo cuando iba a encarar al idiota, me encontré con unos ojos color vino mirándome fijamente con enojo

\- Quien eres? – me pregunto

Era alto de cabello largo blanco recogido en una semi coleta, como había descrito ojos color vino con un aire de astucia y una sonrisa algo torcida. Olía a vampiro, cosa que me hizo estar en guardia al momento

Me solté de su agarre a lo que el gruño – Yo? Soy nada mas una simple chica – Sonreí "tímidamente" quería que este hombre me dejara para poder marcharme a mi cómodo apartamento

El sonrió cosa que me erizó la piel – No te creo, dime cómo te llamas? – Pregunto

Bufe, no tenía ganas de discutir con un extraño – Jinx y tu eres? – Pregunte con un leve tono de burla

El soltó una risita cosa que me tranquilizo – Tougo Sakamaki, de verdad ese es tu nombre? – Pregunto de nuevo

-Si– Respondí con desdén no quería que me llamaran por ese absurdo nombre

El me sonrió mientras asentía como si supiera de quien se tratara, cosa que dudo ya que no era muy conocida en el mundo de los vampiros.

-Entonces mi querida Jinx, cuéntame a que debo que prácticamente hayas caído en mis brazos? – Pregunto de nuevo

Chasquee la lengua incomoda – Estaba escapando, feliz? Ahora quisiera irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para marcharme el hombre tomo de nuevo mi brazo

Aun no me había volteado en su dirección, solo quería que me soltara. Así que opte por "asarle" la mano. . Inmediato sentí como líbero mi brazo y sonreí victoriosa. Grave error.

Coloco su mano en mi hombro y giro para encontrarme con esa mirada de admiración que a los seguidnos fue reemplazada por una sonrisa

– Debo admitirlo, eres una chica muy peculiar, pero.. Aunque seas un demonio te faltan muchos años para ganarme – Su sonrisa se elevo a gran escala mientras que yo me enfurecía

Quite su mano de mi hombro rápidamente – Al grano vampiro, que quieres a cambio de dejarme ir? –

Se puede sonreír aun mas? Bueno este sujeto lo acaba de hacer, mostrándome aquellos colmillos tan largos y puntiagudos que caracteriza su raza.

\- De ti? Podría querer muchas cosas pero … - Su respuesta fue interrumpida por el sonido de mi celular.

Ignorando el hecho de que estuviera a punto de hablarme tome mi celular y vi el mensaje que había llegado. Era de Vik mi hermana

 _Vik : Jinx nos vemos en el hotel golden royal de la calle 13, nuestro apartamento fue allanado por la gente del consejo. PD: logre sacar las cosas a tiempo._

Genial! ahora tendría que buscar donde vivir, aunque podía contar con los ahorros que he tenido hasta ahora, pero en este país las casas son caras y apenas me puedo costear mis lujos con lo que gano de las recompensas.

Bloquee la pantalla y mire a Tougo quien me veía con el ceño fruncido – Todo bien? – Pregunto

Suspire resignada – Debo ir a la calle 13 a buscar mis cosas, parece que mi apartamento no es seguro – Respondí

EL se asombro por unos instantes – Te quedaras en un hotel? – Pregunto de nuevo

Me encogí de hombros – No lo sé, puede que sí, no tengo donde ir. Además quiero ir por mis cosas –

Su ceño fue remplazado por una sonrisa macabra – Que te parece si te quedas en mi casa? –

Pensándolo bien, sería una buena oportunidad y no pagaría un centavo.

Sonreí como si se tratara de navidad – Acepto – Respondí

El sonrió aun más y le dijo al conductor que se colocara en marcha

El resto del trayecto hablamos para conocernos, ya que sería extraño admitir a un desconocido en tu casa cierto?

Pues descubrí que: En el mundo humano se llama Tougo Sakamaki, mientras que en el de los vampiros se llama Karl Heinz y es el mismísimo reí. Tiene 6 hijos de sangre y 4 adoptivos. Se dedica a la política y estaba soltero, mejor dicho viudo perdió a sus TRES esposas hace algunos años.

Mientras platicábamos recordé que tendría que encontrar otro trabajo, debía permanecer oculta un tiempo.

\- Trabajo? Yo puedo dártelo – Dijo Karl Heinz

\- Y cual sería ese trabajo? – Pregunte no muy convencida

-Serias la perfecta guardiana de mis hijos. Siempre he querido contratar algunos pero siempre resultan débiles – Respondió

Yo sonreí, vivir con 6 chicos vampiros hijos de papi en una sola casa? Esta si era la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada.

\- Acepto, pero con mis condiciones – Respondí

El asintió – Me parece correcto –

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso y mi adrenalina crecía cada vez más

 _\- Hermanos Sakamaki, prepárense jinx les va a hacer una laaaarga visita -_

 ** _/HOLAS ESTE ES MI NUEVO FICT, TENIA ESTA IDEA DE HACE UNAS SEMANAS Y NUESTRA PROTAGONISTA ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE JINX DE league of legends, CLARO CON ALGUNAS COSAS MODIFICADAS. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y COMENTEN, PRONTO LA CONTINUARE DEBO ESCRIBIR PARA MI OTRA HISTORIAS_**


	3. Chapter 2 Malas primeras impresiones

Luego de recoger mis cosas y de dejar a una enojada vik a un lado, Karl Heinz quiso discutir mis reglas para vivir en la mansión sakamaki.

\- Bueno, creo que será mejor que empecemos – Dijo karl Heinz

Fruncí en ceño mientras que lo miraba a los ojos – Que te quede claro, yo no soy alimento para vampiro, si quiero salir salgo y depende de si tus taraditos se meten en algo que no les importa – Gruñí

El agito su mano con desdén – Eso me parece bien, no te estoy pidiendo que cambies tu manera de ser.. – Sonreí ante esto – Entonces querida jinx, tienes algo más que decir?

\- Bueno.. – La verdad no las había pensado, en realidad solo había la regla de que no había reglas – Bah.. ya se me ocurrirá algo – Dije

Karl Heinz me ofreció quedarme en su hogar hasta la noche de mañana y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Luego de tomar un relajante baño me dedique a peinar mi largo cabello azul eléctrico, que debo admitir me costó mucho teñirlo de este color y de alguna manera nunca se destiño.

Ya peinada me dedique a mirarme en el espejo, mis tatuajes en el brazo derecho se veían brillantes y llenos de energía. Debería hacerme unos nuevos? Bueno ya habrá oportunidad. Luego de ponerme mi ropa interior me arrope y caí en los brazos de Morfeo hoy había sido un día largo.

…

Me encontraba en la limosina acompañada por karl, estaba totalmente incomoda, este sujeto me hizo cambiar mi ropa unas 4 veces con la excusa de que "sus hijos podían tomarme atractiva" y yo le respondía "a la mierda, sí que lo soy "pero aun así me cambiaba. Y ahora estaba con el cabello suelto, una camisa rosa holgada, jeans ajustados negros, chaqueta negra, lentes obscuros y mis fieles botas de combate.

Diez minutos transcurrieron y ya nos encontrábamos en las puertas de la mansión Sakamaki. El me ayudaba con mis maletas que en total eran 3. Al entrar llego a mi muchos olores diferentes, algunos confusos y otros no.

-Jinx, quédate aquí mientras les comunico a mis hijos – Me dijo karl para luego desaparecer rumbo a un lugar

Mientras él estaba fuera de mi visión me dedique a jugar con mi teléfono, odiaba el aburrimiento es una cosa que nunca toleraba. Y ahí estaba yo.. disparándole a los zombis del juego sin percatarme de que alguien me observaba fijamente

 **Normal POV**

Ayato se fijo bien en la chica, tenía el cabello azul extremadamente largo y suelto, camisa rosa, pantalones pitillos rasgados, chaqueta y lentes obscuros. Esperaba a que ella se percatara de su presencia pero no lo hizo y ya estaba cansado de esperar, como se atrevía a ignorar a su majestad de esta manera? Sufriría un doloroso castigo por hacerlo enojar

De un momento jinx se coloco de pie dando saltos – SI! GANE! – Grito triunfante mientras sostenía el teléfono en su mano izquierda.

-Oye.. – Reclamo su atención tomando el teléfono de sus manos – Nadie ignora a ore-sama – Gruño ayato y al instante rompió el teléfono en muchos pedazos.

Jinx estaba perpleja, en cámara lenta vio como su preciado teléfono caía en pedacitos. Sabía que había prometido comportarse pero romper sus cosas estaba prohibido dentro de las condiciones.

Intento contener su ira apretando fuertemente los puños pero fue en vano, Ayato la tomo el mentón e hizo que elevara su rostro

-Acaso te comió la lengua el gato PITUFO? – Pregunto burlesco el peli rojo

-Imbécil – Gruño enojada para luego tomar el brazo de ayato y haciendo una fuerte llave que logro someterlo contra el suelo.

De manera rápida saco su fiel pistola y la apunto en la cabeza del vampiro –Quiero que ruegues bastardo – Dijo jinx sonriente

Ayato forcejeaba por soltarse del agarre de la peli azul pero le era imposible lo mantenía muy bien agarrado.

\- Como me dijiste maldito pitufo? Te matare – Gruño ayato con la cara pegada al suelo

Jinx sonrió victoriosa, si no tenia teléfono para distraerse lo haría con ese chico y lo haría pagar por haberla insultado de esa manera

Se acerco a su oído – Te usare como desperdicio para mis balas – Susurro

Ayato se estremeció ligeramente, no sabía porque pero presentía que no estaba bromeando y al momento en el que oyó que retiraba el seguro al arma…

 **Jinx POV**

Solo quería divertirme un rato con el muchacho, mientras apuntaba su cabeza con mi 9mm relativamente modificada, alguien me tomo por el brazo y me obligo a alejarme de él.

-Oyee! – Me queje a quien sea que me estuviera sosteniendo

Sentí como me olieran minuciosamente – Vaya pero que gatita tan ruda tenemos aquí – Dijo el chico que me sostenía

Estaba a punto de volarle la cabeza cuando karl Heinz se digno a aparecer

-Raito suéltala – Ordeno a mi atacante

El me soltó a regaña dientes y se coloco en frente de mi sonriente, lo detalle muy bien cabello castaño rojizo, ojos verdes, tenía un sombrero y una chaqueta muy extraña

Luego el lugar estaba lleno de vampiros mirándome confundidos

-Hijos les presento a Jinx su nueva guarda espaldas – Hizo un ademan hacia a mí para luego presentarme a sus hijos

Shu, Reiji, Raito, Kanato, Ayato y Subaru eran sus nombres. Estos eran los chicos con los que me divertiría una temporada

\- Oye pitufo sigo esperando tus disculpas – Gruño ayato viéndome enojado

Me acerque sonriente a su lado y lo apunte con mis dos armas – Sabes? Tener armas equivale a jamás sentirme obligada a pedir disculpas – Y antes de que pudiera hacer que se hiciera en sus pantalones alguien interrumpió

\- Pero quien te crees humana? – Subaru se me acercaba a paso rápido

Si soltaba mis armas ayato escaparía y si no las soltaba el idiota me las quitaría de todas maneras. Así que por simple orgullo continúe apuntándolo aun sabiendo que Subaru me quitaría a mis bebes.

Y así sucedió. Estaba desarmada, o eso era lo que ellos pensaban. Pude usar mis poderes pero la verdad es que no me apetecía, no es que no me gustara ser demonio, de hecho lo encontraba fascinante, pero mi amor por las armas y explosivos era mayor.

-Devuélvelas Subaru – Ordene al albino

-Ni creas que lo hare.. – Vi en su mirada como estaba dispuesto a destruirlas

Del bolsillo de la chaqueta tome una granada y la saque sin alguna vergüenza – Entonces prepárate para el caos que puedo causar – Amenace sonriente

Hubo unos segundos en los que dudaba si entregármelas o no, creo que buscaba en mi rostro alguna vacilación o quizás una señal de que estaba bromeando

 _OH querido Subaru si supieras cuantas veces he causado caos en un lugar desconocido._

-Subaru esta chica no bromea, devuélveselas – Ordeno karl Heinz

A regaña dientes lo hizo, yo le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo. Mientras colocaba mis armas en las caderas sentí como alguien me examinaba con mucho cuidado, gire a mi izquierda y encontré a reiji y shu mirándome fijamente.

Reiji despego sus ojos de mi y se concentro en su padre – A que se debe que necesitemos una guardiana? – Pregunto

-Simplemente la necesitan y ya, recuerden ella no es alimento, es su guardiana – Respondió a su hijo después regreso hacia mí con una sonrisa torcida – Jinx hay algo que quieras decirles? –

Yo sonreí – Simplemente que no se entrometan en mis asuntos –

-PERO QUE DICES, TU SIMPLEMENTE ERES UNA RAZA INFERIOR – Grito ayato

Tome mi 9mm y sin siquiera pensarlo le dispare muy cerca de su rostro haciéndole un pequeño corte. La bala traspaso la pared detrás de él y a lo lejos se oyó el impacto.

Vi como se tomo la majilla adolorido, causa de la bala de plata que le dispare y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba cerca de él - Tú serás mi nuevo juguete … - Fui interrumpida por un brazo que me tomo fuertemente

Alce mi vista y me encontré con reiji mirándome enojado – Estas en graves problemas, no me interesa que no seas una novia, te daré unos buenos azotes por tu comportamiento – Me dijo

Vaya, este chico que yo creía tranquilo tenía su lado obscuro, sonreí inconscientemente, tal vez no era un completo tarado como lo había pensado

-Tú? Azotarme a mi? – Pregunte con burla, solté su agarre rápidamente y lo tome del cuello de su bien planchada camisa – Agradece que no los acecine a todos ahora mismo –

-Como si pudieras.. – Gruño enojado

\- Quieres comprobar? – Lo rete

Cuando iba a responder karl Heinz me aparto de el – Ya basta! Jinx te pedí que te comportaras y ustedes – Señalo a sus hijos – Dejen de estar jugando –

Luego de platicar un poco mas de asuntos que no me importaban, Raito me ayudo a subir mis maletas, bueno el subió las maletas de ropa mientras que yo tenía el bolso repleto de balas y otras armas.

/holaa decidi subir dos capitulos porque tengo de repente mucha inspiracion para esta historia.


	4. Chapter 3 El beso con raito

Caminaba a mi nueva habitación junto con Raito. Ambos en silencio mientras yo memorizaba el camino, cuando llegamos me encontré con una habitación rosa pastel con muebles de madera de gran calidad, un tocador, dos puertas a las que imagine que eran el closet y el baño.

-Bueno kitty-chan aquí estamos – Dejo mis maletas en el suelo mientras yo recorría la habitación con la mirada. La verdad es que me parecía de lo mas odiosa, era toda femenina no había nada de carácter en ella, de hecho no se parecía en nada a mí.

\- Que tanto ves.. – Me susurro Raito en el oído

-Odio esta habitación – Respondí frunciendo el ceño

El pareció sorprendido y al momento soltó una fuerte carcajada – Kitty-chan eres muy divertida – vi como se relamía los labios mientras se acercaba a mi – No te imaginas lo mucho que me éxito verte discutir con mis hermanos –

\- Que intentas? – Pregunte ya están acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared

Acerco su mano a mi rostro y me retiro las gafas de sol – Lo sabía, tienes unos ojos preciosos… - Ahora estábamos tan cerca que ni una brisa se podía interponer – Me encantaría verlos bañados en lujuria

Yo sonreí y lo empuje fuertemente para que callera de espaldas al colchón de la cama. Me tumbe a ahorcada sobre él. Al principio parecía sorprendido pero luego sonrió y coloco sus manos en mi trasero, yo también dirigí mis manos hacia él, pero con intención de sacar a mis bebes

Con una pistola en su cien y otra en su pecho la sonrisa se le borro de inmediato

\- Mírame a los ojos – ordene mientras me acercaba con intención de que nuestros labios rosaran – Podría acecinarte aquí mismo y el placer que sentiría al hacerlo sería indescriptible – Susurre aun contra sus labios

Me sonrió – Entonces, hazlo – Dijo

No sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero termine de acortar la cercanía de nuestras bocas y lo bese. Mis labios y los de él se movían sincronizadamente de una manera salvaje hasta que el quiso darle paso a su lengua, cosa que accedí sin mucho rodeo.

Me separe de él aun jadeando – Ahora retírate antes de que considere acecinarte – Susurre antes de levantarme

El se levanto y vi como me sonrió con lujuria para luego relamerse los labios – Me gusta ese aro en tu lengua, definitivamente esto se va a repetir - Y luego no sentí más su presencia

Volviendo a mi odiosa habitación, debía cambiarla, el rosa pastel ya me estaba haciendo doler la cabeza. Debía cambiarlo de inmediato o me volvería más loca de lo que ya estaba. Tome algo de dinero de mi bolso, mis lentes obscuros y salí corriendo a comprar algo de pintura.

Justo cuando iba a salir me tope con Ayato fuera de la mansión

\- A donde crees que vas? – Pregunto enojado

Yo le sonreí – Tengo que comprar unas cosas, si quieres puedes venir – El pareció dudar unos segundos pero después asintió

Tome su mano y apresure nuestra caminata – Oyee! – Sentí como tiraba de mi mano para que lo soltara pero no lo hice solo seguí caminando, hasta que tiro mas fuerte logrando zafarse

-TE PODRIAS DETENER! – Grito

Rodé los ojos – De que te quejas? – Pregunte

De repente unos gruñidos se escucho por la carretera. Busque de donde provenía pero no podía sentir de donde era, vi ayato totalmente serio haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Cuando noto que yo lo estaba viendo tomo mi mano y me intento jalar de nuevo hasta la mansión, cosa que le impedí, no me iba a dejar intimidar por algo o alguien… más bien deberían ser ellos quienes tuvieran miedo de que yo estuviese por aquí.

\- Demonios pitufa muévete – Gruño tomando de nuevo mi mano

Yo lo aparte de un manotazo – Como me llamaste menstruación andante? – Gruñí de regreso a el

-No me llames así – Frunció el ceño

-Ojo por ojo – Dije lanzándole un guiño coqueto

Nos vimos desafiantes unos segundos a lo que el suspiro – Mira, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí, no es seguro para alguien como tu – Dijo con intención de tomar de nuevo mi brazo pero de nuevo se lo impedí

\- Creerme es más peligroso que estés conmigo justo ahora – Dije sonriente y gire en la dirección contraria para continuar caminando en dirección a la cuidad

Sentí como ayato resignado me siguió sin chistar, a los diez minutos escuchamos voces de nuevo seguidas de unas ráfagas negras. Por ese olor puedo decir que son vampiros, pero solo eran unos pobres convertidos.

Eran tres en total los que tenía al frente, sonreían al vernos a mí y ayato juntos. El peli rojo se coloco adelante intentando "protegerme"

\- Estamos en problemas – Dijo bajo para que yo escuchara

-Bueno miren lo que tenemos aquí… – Uno de los vampiros se acerco a mi – Que hace una preciosura como tu aquí a estas horas? – Sonrió mostrando toda su blanca dentadura

Ayato frunció el ceño y lo aparto – Aléjate de ella – Ordeno

\- Y quien no los va a impedir? Tu? – Pregunto otro que ya estaba también al lado nuestro

-Anda, no seas codicioso los cuatro podríamos compartir la chica – Propuso el tercero que estaba atrás de mi

-Váyanse – Dijo ayato

Yo me coloque delante de él – Les daré 10 segundos para largarse – Dije mirándolos fijamente

Uno se carcajeo en mi cara – Eres una perra bastante ruda – Se acerco a mí y me olfateo – Hueles tan bien… -

Sonreí y le dispare en la cabeza haciéndolo cenizas al instante. Me gire para encarar a los otros que me veían incrédulos, retire mis lentes y los metí en los bolsillos de la chaqueta

Los mire divertida y vi su semblante de horror

\- Diez segundos – Repetí

Sin embargo ellos no corrieron se quedaron ahí. Cuando termine de contar mira a ayato quien también estaba algo desconcertado al ver mis ojos.

\- Vamos a divertirnos – Dije mientras me acercaba a ellos

Los dos se pusieron en guardia para atacarme, ayato tomo a uno por la espalda y comenzó a pelear con él, mientras que el otro se dirigía a mí.

Antes de que me golpeara lo patee justo en el abdomen haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás, aproveche para disparar su pierna. El callo en el piso retorciéndose de dolor mientras que yo acortaba la distancia entre nosotros, patee su rostro unas dos veces y luego coloque mi arma en su boca

\- Tus ultimas palabra… - El balbuceo algo que no entendí – Bueno.. te mueres y ya – Y jale del gatillo haciéndolo desaparecer

Limpie el rastro de sangre de mi chaqueta para luego buscar a ayato con la mirada, me lo encontré luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el vampiro que quedaba. Decidí dejarlo que terminara con él, per se tomaba mucho tiempo.

-Ayato me iré con o sin ti –

\- Ya casi termino con el – Dijo de espalda a mi luchando

Yo rodé los ojos, a esta paso me saldrían canas y arrugas – Solo sujétalo bien, tengo algo preparado para el – Tome la granada con la que amenace a Subaru y me acerque a ellos

Ayato logro sujetarlo por la espalda y en lo que yo le quitaba el seguro a la granada - Sabes, hubieses corrido cuando te di la oportunidad – Sonreí hacia el vampiro

El escupió algo de sangre – No soy tan estúpido muñeca, se quién eres y soy lo suficientemente listo para saber que no servía de nada correr – Dijo ofreciéndome una sonrisa vacía

Yo no pude evitarlo y solté una enorme carcajada. Ayato y el vampiro se me quedaron viendo extrañados, pero como evitarlo? Era mi primera víctima que tenía sentido común. Pare de reír cuando el reloj marco 3 segundos

– Sera rápido – Dicho esto el inserte la granada en el pecho donde no lo pudiera alcanzar

Tome a ayato de la mano y lo jale fuertemente al otro lado de la calle para no ser víctimas de la explosión. Al explotar la granada no pude evitar ver los bonitos colores que salían de ella

-Viste ayato? Que colores más hermosos – Chille emocionada

Ayato me confundido y me tomo de la mano para continuar con nuestro camino

AL llegar a la cuidad logre comprar la pintura para mi habitación y algunas cosillas mas. Salí cargando las bolsas junto con ayato quien estaba pensativo desde que mate a ese vampiro.

No quería tardar mucho, quería empezar a pintar cuanto antes mi habitación

-Ayato no regresaremos caminando – Dije mientras me detenía en plena calle

El rodo los ojos y tomo mi mano – Esta bien – Dijo y a los segundos estábamos en la entrada de la mansión.

Yo solté su mano cabreada -Sabes? Yo podía haberlo hecho –

\- Entonces porque no lo hiciste? – Inquirió fastidiado

\- Olvídalo cabeza de menstruación – Lo deje con la palabra en la boca porque me teletransporte a mi habitación

 **HOLAAA! GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONITAS QUE SE TOMARON UN TIEMPO PARA LEER MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y LA AGREGARON A SUS FAVORITOS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 3 Y NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA DE CUANDO SUBIRÉ EL SIGUIENTE, ASÍ QUE NO LO ESPEREN. DE RESTO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

 **PROPUESTA: RAITO BESO A JINX? QUIEN SERA EL SIGUIENTE? DIGAN SU FAVORIT** O


	5. Chapter 4 Todo por culpa de jinx

**JINX POV**

 **A la noche siguiente…**

Me encontraba tomando una relajante ducha. Ayer pude pintar toda mi habitación de azul eléctrico y ahora se parecía más a mí. En frente de la cama escribí mi nombre con pintura en aerosol rosa intenso y ya todas mis cosas estaban organizadas a mi manera.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla, me dirigí al armario a buscar la ropa que me pondría hoy. Luego de que me coloque las bragas y mi sujetador negro elegí un conjunto de camisa corta negra, vaqueros cortos rasgados y las botas. Me trence el cabello como siempre y coloque mi cinturón con municiones para mis bebes.

Salí de mi habitación a paso lento, primero comería un bocadillo y luego me marcharía a ver a Vik. Al bajar me encontré con Raito y kanato discutiendo sobre un pudin, si como leen UN PUDIN!

-Teddy lo vio primero – Dijo kanato

Raito le acaricio el cabello – Lo siento hermano pero ya es historia

Pase por su lado sin decir algo, tampoco quería que impidieran mi salida, que con suerte estaría aquí mañana en la noche.

Al parecer Raito si noto mi presencia porque dejo de discutir con kanato y me miro

– Kitty-chan – Se relamió los labios de manera sensual – No tenía idea de que tuvieses tatuajes, creo que tengo ganas de repetir lo de ayer – Se acerco a mí y vi sus intenciones

Aparte su cuerpo con un pequeño empujón – Vete Raito no estoy de humor –

Sonrió de manera sínica -Pero es que me estas tentando así vestida… –

Continuo hablando pero la verdad es que yo no lo escuche solo vi a kanato, quien también se encontraba viéndome mientras le murmuraba cosas a su oso

-Teddy nos está mirando, no crees que es maleducada? – Murmuró y lo entendí perfectamente

Maleducada? Tome a su oso de un tirón y le sonreí – A ver si lo encuentras enano – Y desaparecí dejándolos solo

Al entrar en la cocina tome al oso y lo coloque en una estantería alta mientras me preparaba un bocadillo. La verdad es que yo no consumía alimentos, los demonios no necesitamos comer todo el tiempo comida humana, pero disfrutábamos su sabor, aunque ya era hora de alimentarme correctamente y no hablo de un simple sándwich hablo de la energía vital de algún pobre iluso que se me cruce

Al momento en dar el primer escuche un fuerte ruido proveniente de la sala

Rodé los ojos al reconocer las voces de los trillizos pero igual continúe disfrutando de mi comida, hasta que llego shu

Me miro por unos segundos y luego sonrió levemente –No sabía que tenías tatuajes, me gustan –

Yo le sonreí de vuelta – Gracias –

Pasaron minutos pero el continuaba frente a mí, mientras que yo devoraba con gusto mi sándwich. Al terminar lave el plato donde comí pero cuando gire me encontró con shu frente a mi

El era alto mucho más que yo, así que se agacho y me acorralo contra la encimera de la cocina – Porque? – Pregunto

Nunca había visto unos ojos tan jodidamente perfectos, los de él destellaban con cualquier luz, de un azul tan intenso.. y yo amo el azul.

-No entiendo – Dije

-Porque cuando me acerco hueles tan dulce? – Pregunto y cada vez se acercaba más

Chasque la lengua – Shu, soy un demonio, se supone que para ustedes nuestra sangre es dulce – Dije en tono obvio

El no me respondió simplemente continuo su recorrido hasta mi cuello, una vez ahí lo único que hizo fue olfatearme durante segundos.

Luego sentí algo húmedo en él, el maldito me estaba lamiendo como si fuera un helado, mi reacción automática fue jadear ante el tacto de su lengua en mi cuello. No sé cuanto transcurrió pero el repetía el proceso una y otra vez hasta que sentí sus colmillos interactuar con mi piel

Mi mente se despejo al instante así que lo aparte de un empujón. Lo fulmine con la mirada y lo tome por los hombros estampándolo en la pared

– Como vuelvas a creer que soy un puto helado, te juro que serás al primero que acecinare – Dije

El pareció sorprendido pero luego una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro – Pero lo disfrutaste – Sentencio de manera burlesca

– Puede que sí pero.. - Me acerque a su oído coquetamente, mordí su lóbulo y lo lamí con rapidez – Te recuerdo que la que tiene el control soy yo – Le susurre y me aparte de el sonriente

El imito mi acción – Eres una pervertida – Rio levemente

Me encogí de hombros y le lance un guiño – En el fondo todos somos pervertidos –

Shu asintió sonriente y justo cuando iba a hablar se escucho un estruendo, algo había quedado hecho añicos y si no me apresuraba kanato iba a incinerar toda la mansión en mi búsqueda.

Resignada tome al peluche y camine a donde se encontraban. Al llegar mi reacción automática fue carcajearme de lo la imagen frente a mi

Subaru sosteniendo a kanato fuertemente y el enano pataleando diciendo mil maldiciones a Raito quien se carcajeaba con ayato de reiji quien tenía una mirada acecina a su hermano menor. Busque el objeto roto encontrándome con una taza de porcelana rota.

Todos se detuvieron ante mis carcajadas y me mataron con la mirada

\- Oigan parecen un circo de locos –Sonreí hacia ellos lo que hizo que fruncieran aun mas en ceño

-TE MATARE ASQUEROSO DEMONIO! – Grito kanato

\- Y porque se puede saber? – Me hice la inocente aunque todos sabían que yo había sido la culpable de este desastre

\- No te hagas la idiota, devuélvele su muñeco – Me gruño Subaru aun sosteniendo a kanato

Le lance un beso – Lo siento Subaru pero no tengo intención de hacerlo –

Kanato grito mas amenazas y maldiciones, mientras que Raito, ayato y yo nos carcajeábamos de sus conatos de ira

Reiji me tomo de la mano bruscamente haciendo que yo soltara un quejido

\- Suéltame – Ordene

Su mirada era de puro odio – Esto es tú culpa, debería castigarte ahora mismo – Gruño en mi dirección

– Inténtalo reiji – Yo sonreí mientras le miraba desafiante

El pensó unos segundos pero luego me soltó y suspiro – Arregla este desastre –

Yo negué lentamente – Yo no arreglo desastres los ocasiono -

Kanato seguía gritando y cada vez se ponía más histérico

\- TE ARRANCARE LOS OJOS! – Grito de nuevo

Reiji arreglo sus lentes y se dirigió a mi derrotado – Solo haz que se calle – Dijo

De mala gana me acerque a Subaru y con un asentimiento de cabeza le indique que soltara al enano

El respiraba agitadamente mientras me miraba. Tome al muñeco y se lo arroje. Él lo sostuvo con fuerza sobre su pecho

Tome su barbilla y lo obligue a encararme – Si vuelves a retarme, no lo pensare dos veces y te aniquilare – Aparte su rostro de un empujón y me dirigí a la puerta de la mansión

Gire mi vista a reiji y le sonreí – No me esperen despiertos -

 **(….)**

Caminaba por las desoladas calles rumbo al hotel donde mi hermana quizás estaría esperándome. Entre en su suite y la encontré sentada en la cama peinando una de sus colas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Vik no era mi hermana de sangre, de hecho ni siquiera somos de la misma especie, ella era una kitsune una de los últimos que quedan. Su cabello negro azabache largo hasta las caderas era, su cuerpo de reloj de arena y sus ojos color miel resultaban atractivos para cualquier hombre que se le acercara.. y ella sabia aprovechar eso muy bien

-Siempre que te veo haces lo mismo – Me lance en la cama a su lado

Ella continuaba con su labor sin mirarme – Como te va con el nuevo trabajo?

Me encogí de hombros – Hace rato deje la mansión hecha un desastre.. Así que creo que me va bien – Le lance una mirada divertida a lo que ella negó sonriente

-Sabes quisiera conocer a los chicos para los que trabajas - pude ver en su rostro una mueca lasciva

Solté una carcajada monumental, ella siempre resultaba predecible. Normalmente aceptaba cualquier trabajo que involucrara chicos guapos de por medio.

-Algún día vik – Dije

Ella se levanto y se verifico en el espejo – Bueno querida hermana, a que debo esta visita? –

Yo le sonreí – Es sábado querida hermana – Respondí

Ella dio unos brincos – Creí que te había olvidado de la tradición –

Coloque una mano en mi pecho y fingí estar ofendida – Como piensas que olvidaría la vieja tradición de beber hasta embriagarnos?

Ella rodo los ojos – Si como no.. Ahora saca tu bonito culo de la cama y ponte unos zapatos decentes -

-Oye que tienen de malo mis… - Fui callada con una mirada fulminante de su parte

Suspire derrotada – Muy bien, préstame un par de tacos –

 **Al día siguiente**

\- Despierta Jinx.. – Susurraron

Abrí los ojos con pesadez incorporándome lentamente. Al frente mío estaba una vik sonriente envuelta por toallas

La luz atormentaba mis hermosos ojos así que los restregué un poco – Debo irme – Dije antes de levantarme y comenzar a vestirme

-Sabes por lo menos podrías decir _"hola querida hermana gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida en mucho tiempo…_ – Vik hizo un mal intento de mi voz mientras me reprochaba lo mismo de siempre

\- Si, si, eres linda y todo eso.. – Termine de vestirme y camine hasta la puerta de la habitación – Cuídate vik –

Ella me sonrió – A dios Jinx –

 **/HOLAAA AQUI EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ESCRITO Y PUES MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN COMENTADO, TENEMOS A REIJI Y A ORE-SAMA EN SER LOS SIGUIENTES, QUIEN GANARA? USTEDES DECIDEN.**

 **CHOCO M: muchisimas gracias, pues yo también pienso lo mismo, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado**

 **Haruki-senpai** **: De verdad? me encantaría leer la historia de tu amiga, quien no ama a jinx? no puedo evitarlo**


	6. Chapter 5 Ayato eres un pervertido

_**/TUVE INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESTE CAP ASI QUE DECIDÍ SUBIRLO MAS TEMPRANO**_

Camine de regreso a la mansión, apenas eran la una de la tarde por lo que los vampiros quizás todavía estén durmiendo.

Al llegar algo llamo mi atención, una chica bajita, rubia vestida cual fresita, estaba mirando la mansión con profundo disgusto mientras sostenía un par de maletas en sus manos.

Decidí no darle importancia y continuar mi camino rumbo a la entrada. Escuche una voz a tras mío pero no gire a ver quién era, así que seguí caminando, hasta que tomo mi mano la muy insistente

– Eres sorda? Te estoy hablando– La pequeña rubia me encaró enojada

-Que quieres? – Pregunte de mala gana mientras la detallaba muy bien.

Cabello corto rubio atado en coletas, ojos ámbar y como había dicho antes vestida toda elegante con un vestido color negro con volados

Ella frunció el ceño – Vives aquí? – Pregunto

Asentí sin mucho rodeo, ella enarco una ceja y luego me observo con desprecio de arriba abajo

Soltó un suspiro y sostuvo ambas maletas en sus manos –Serias tan amable de llevarlas a mi habitación? –

 _Pequeña perra si supieras con quien te metes…_

– Llévalas tu – Seguí caminando hasta la entrada pero aquella chica se quedo en su lugar – Date prisa - Dije

\- Ten un poco mas de respeto, acaso no sabes quién soy? – Me dijo enojada

Yo solté una risita – Aquí no importa quién seas, así que entra y ya-

Si ella pensaba que esto era un hotel lujoso que era atendido por chicos guapos estaba totalmente equivocado, para las chicas humanas este era el mismo infierno y yo soy el mismísimo Satanás.

Entre a la mansión a paso lento mientras escuchaba los gruñidos de la chica que subía las enormes maletas hasta el recibidor. Camine a donde sentí el olor de uno de los Sakamaki para notificarles que tenían una visita.

Me encontré a reiji leyendo un libro y a kanato platicando con teddy

-Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer – Reiji cerró su libro y me fulmino con la mirada

Agite mi mano con desdén – Si, como sea. Tienen visitas – Señale al recibidor y me senté en uno de los muebles cercanos

El se levanto para dirigirse al lugar dejándonos solos a mí y a kanato en un silencio incomodo

\- Quien es Jinx-chan? - Para mi sorpresa kanato fue el primero en hablarme

\- Una humana – Respondí sonriente

El sonrió de vuelta – Una nueva novia? – Pregunto de nuevo con esperanza en los ojos

Yo me encogí de hombros – Lo más probable

Kanato se levanto y se dirigió a donde antes había desaparecido reiji con intención de saludar a la "visita". La verdad es que había bostezado muchas veces desde que salí del hotel, así que me teletransporte a mi habitación para descansar un poco

Me retire la ropa sucia colocándola en la canasta y tome una camisa larga que me quedaba por las rodillas como pijama. Apagué la luz, eleve las mantas y me escondí dentro de ellas para descansar

\- VAMPIROS – Escuche el grito de horror de la chiquilla

Justo cuando iba a dormirme sentí como abrían la puerta de mi habitación y la cerraban con mucho cuidado. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la humana de rodillas escondida detrás de la puerta.

\- Que haces aquí? – Pregunte incorporándome en la cama

Ella se sobresalto, casi puedo jurar haber visto el color irse de su rostro, su respiración se agito mucho más y retrocedió lentamente

Encendí las luces enfadada – Repetiré de nuevo, que haces aquí? –

-Eres tu… - Susurro y se acerco a mi gateando – Son vamp.. vampiros – Tartamudeo

Forme una media sonrisa – Te dije que no importaba quien eras aquí –

\- COMO QUE NO IMPORTA? YO SOY ERIKA MADOKA, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE UNOS CHUPASANGRE ME MATEN – Grito histérica

-Sabes? Acabas de revelar tu ubicación genio – Rodé los ojos

La puerta se abrió bruscamente dándole paso a los seis Sakamaki

-Kitty-chan estabas escondiendo a nuestra invitada? – Raito me sonrió como siempre lo hace para luego fijar su vista en ella

Erika corrió hacia mí y se escondió detrás -Váyanse, llévensela a ella – Me empujo solo unos milímetros

-Que haces así tan indecente? – Y ahí estaba de nuevo reiji y sus reglas de etiqueta

\- Pues esperándolos… – Dije sarcástica

-Dónde demonios te metiste todo el día pitufo? – Ayato me encaro

Yo le sonreí – A caso me extrañaste menstruación andante? – Pregunte

-Maldita – Murmuro caminando hacia mí pero Reiji lo aparto bruscamente

– Dejen sus discusiones para otro momento – Nos reprocho haciendo que ambos soltáramos un bufido, miro a la humana y luego a Subaru – Subaru, muéstrale su habitación a la invitada –

-Tch! Que molestia, que lo haga otro – Dijo Subaru

\- Yo no tengo problema con mostrarle su habitación a bitch-chan- Raito le sonrió a erika y ella palideció

-Como quieras Raito – Reiji salió de la habitación seguido de shu y subaru, Raito llevaba a la humana a rastras y yo me quede sola

 **(….)**

Desperté a eso de las 7 de la noche por unos toques a la puerta, sin siquiera hablar esta se abrió y ayato entro como alma que se la lleva el diablo

-Tú! – Me señalo

Me restregué los ojos debido al sueño – Que quieres ahora ayato?

\- Te enseñare a respetarme de una vez – Respondió y dicho esto intento lanzárseme encima pero fui más rápida que el

Tome sus manos y las coloque sobre su cabeza sostenidas por las mías

– Eres tonto o qué? Estas preparado para recibir tu castigo? – Sonreí a lo que el frunció el ceño e intentaba liberarse de mi agarre

Con agilidad me coloque a ahorcadas de su cuerpo apretando sus piernas con las mías. Comencé a esparcir pequeños besos desde su cuello hasta su clavícula

-Maldición suéltame pitufo – Gruño, pero yo continúe con mi labor

Lleve mi boca a su oreja y la mordí suavemente – Sabias que llevo más de dos meses sin alimentarme? – Sentí su cuerpo tensarse al instante, cosa que me hizo sonreír

El se removió con mucha fuerza, mala idea! Pude notar como su "amiguito" estaba activo – Estas excitado? – Lleve mis labios a los suyos despacio – Que tierno … - Y estampe mi boca con la suya

Los labios de ayato eran diferentes a los de Raito, eran suaves y dulces, a la vez que su tacto era tierno pero cuando introdujo su lengua en mi boca el beso se torno salvaje, lleno de lujuria.

Lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el beso no era buena señal para él, ya que en cualquier momento podía perder el control y alimentarme de su esencia.

Me separe bruscamente de su boca y el abrió los ojos un poco impactado. Lo libere de de mi agarre – Vete, antes de que seas mi alimento –

Ayato asintió algo inseguro y se coloco de pie no sin antes mirarme – Esta vez te lo permití, la próxima vez no será igual – Y salió dando un fuerte portazo

-Oh créeme ayato, no habrá próxima vez para ti – Murmure divertida

 **(…)**

Luego de ducharme, me coloque unos jeans ajustados negros, camiseta gris holgada, botas grises y deje mi cabello suelto. Ya lista, salí de mi habitación buscando alguien para divertirme, al momento en que llegue al siguiente corredor escuche unos sollozos y quejidos

Entre sin importarme de quien era la habitación. Y ahí estaba shu bebiendo de la sangre de la nueva novia. Ella intentaba apartarlo pero le era imposible, la fuerza de los humanos no podía compararse con la de los vampiros.

-Shu – Lo llame desganada

El se separo del cuello de erika y me miro – Que sucede?

-Estoy aburrida, vamos a salir – Puse mi mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado

El sonrió y negó – Eso no va a funcionar – Vi su intención de continuar bebiendo la sangre de la humana así que lo tome por el brazo logrando separarlo de ella

\- A caso tienes miedo de salir conmigo shu? – Sonreí burlona

El me imito – Para nada, pero justo ahora estoy ocupado – Señalo al cuerpo inmóvil de erika

– Vamos, esta inconsciente – Me cruce de brazos

El medito unos segundos y se cruzo de brazos – A donde tienes planeado ir?

Yo le sonreí – Al mejor bar de toda esta asquerosa cuidad –

 _ **/PENSARON QUE ESCRIBIRÍA LEMON? SIENTO DEFRAUDARLAS PERO NO ES MI ESTILO, POR CIERTO... LES GUSTO? PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERA MEJOR, NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA VEZ**_


	7. Chapter 6 Una noche interesante

**/RESPUESTA A ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS**

 **AbrilDark** **: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS, SABER LO MUCHO QUE TE GUSTA ME HACE FELIZ**

 **MoKaori** **. PIENSO LO MISMO, AUNQUE ME ENCANTA SU FORMA DE SER, DEBÍA CAMBIAR SOLO UN POCO SU PERSONALIDAD SIN PERDER LO IMPORTANTE**

 **nury14 : MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR.. AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPI**

 **(...)**

La música estaba al máximo, el olor a alcohol estaba por doquier, la gente sudorosa estaba apretujada por todo el local mientras bailaban al ritmo de la canción

\- Voy por mas tragos – Grite en su oído

Shu sonrió cual ebrio –Esta bien – Dijo arrastrando las palabras

Se preguntaran…Cuanto ha tomado?

DOS TRAGOS DE VODKA!

Sorprendente verdad? Resulta que el mayor de los Sakamaki no tolera muy bien el alcohol.

Regreso a la barra y me encuentro con mi vieja amiga Kat. Ella me sonríe ignorando al tipo que está a su lado prácticamente babeando por ella. Aunque pensándolo bien, si me fueran las mujeres yo también estaría embobada.

Cabello rojo largo hasta las caderas, cuerpo de revista, ojos jade penetrantes, aunque en uno tenía una cicatriz (producto de un trabajo) y una sonrisa matadora.

\- JINX – Corrió a abrazarme

Le devolví el abrazo – Que hay de nuevo Kat?

Ella sonrió – Ya sabes, trabajar y de vez en cuando relajarme – Alzo su trago y me indico que me sentara a su lado – Vamos te invito uno -

Gire a ver si shu se encontraba bien y si lo estaba, solo que pude jurar que hablaba consigo mismo

-Lo siento kat, pero estoy con un amigo… – Señale a shu – Y tengo que buscar más chupitos antes de que pierda el conocimiento –

Ella se carcajeo y luego observo a shu, sus ojos se abrieron para luego mirarme – Ese sexy rubio está contigo? – Su impresión era notable

katarina ( o kat) se llevaba muy bien conmigo por dos cosas:

 _1) Adora tanto las armas como yo_

 _2) Es sumamente confiable_

Mientras que con Vik era por lo siguiente: CHICOS ARDIENTES.

Yo negué – Trabajo para él, quieres beber con nosotros? –

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos – Es en cerio? –

Rodé los ojos y pedí las bebidas al barman – Vamos –

Ambas caminamos hasta shu, efectivamente se decía incoherencias a si mismo

-SHU – Grite - te presento a una buena amiga mía – Señale a kat y ella se acerco seductoramente a shu

Él le sonrió – Soy shu hermosa – Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-katarina cariño – Dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior provocativamente

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, normalmente lo dejaría pasar pero había algo en mí que me hacia querer acecinar a cualquier mujer que acercara a coquetear con shu .

Antes de que pudieran seguir conversando tome a kat del codo y la obligue a girarse hacia mí.

-Kat, eres como una hermana para mí, pero… - me acerque a su oído disimuladamente – ..Si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo a shu te arrancare las uñas una por una – susurre

Sentí como se tensó ligeramente pero igual me sonrió – No te preocupes –

Sé que kat no me traicionaría, a pesar de que ella era humana estaba al tanto de que yo no lo era. También sabia a que me dedicaba, puedo hasta decir que sabe casi todo de mi.. y yo sé todo de ella

Y debido a eso teníamos tal confianza, si ella decía que no me acercara no me acercaba y viceversa. Esa era mi relación con kat y ambas éramos felices con eso.

\- y ahora hasta el fondo – Nos tendió un chupito a cada uno para acabarlo de un trago

 **(…)**

La noche transcurrió tranquila, bueno si llaman tranquila al hecho de que kat y yo bailamos sobre la barra provocativamente casi una hora, shu gritando obscenidades como un demente a la vez que nos lanzaba montones de billetes.

Mi noche no pudo ser mejor y luego de que el rubio callera literalmente en mis brazos total mente borracho, supe que era hora de regresar

-Quieres que los lleve? – Pregunto kat

Yo negué – No hace falta, en unos segundos estaré allá –

Ella se encogió de hombros – Como quieras – Y luego me ayudo a apoyar a shu en mi hombro

El soltó un quejido a la vez que se acomodaba en mí como si fuese una almohada. Kat me acompaño a la puerta del local y antes de que me teletransportara tomo mi mano

-Hey, hay unas cosas que tengo que hablar contigo, te llamare mañana para… –

La interrumpí rápidamente - Mi teléfono se rompió –

Suspiro y rebusco algo en su bolsillo – Toma.. Para que nos comuniquemos – Dicho esto me arrojo un teléfono

No hacía falta saber que no tendría que regresárselo solo debía aceptarlo y callarme

Yo le sonreí en agradecimiento – nos vemos kat – Me despido

\- adiós jinx -

Me teletransporte directo a la mansión, a pesar de ser demonio las distancias largas me cansan un poco y solo llegue al pasillo de las habitaciones. Seguí arrastrando a shu hasta mi cama y lo deje ahí tumbado mientras balbuceaba cosas.

Me retire mis ropas reemplazándolas por un short y camisa de tiras finas. Acomode mejor a shu y me recosté a su lado, vi como de apoco la habitación se iluminaba en señal de que ya estaba amaneciendo

\- Genial – Murmure para luego levantarme y cerrar las cortinas

Cuando me tumbe de nuevo a la cama fui sorprendida por unos brazos que me hicieron girar

-Shu.. – Susurre al momento en que mis ojos conectaron con los suyos

El me sonrió de lado – Eres hermosa –

No pude reaccionar porque al segundo ya me estaba besando. Nuestras lenguas luchaban entre sí, mas de una vez tuve que reprimir un gemido, la verdad shu producía en mi algo que no sentía hace tiempo… el deseo

Nos separamos y el descendió sus besos a mi cuello – Mas.. – Jadee

Sentí como sonrió contra mi cuello y subió sus labios a mi oreja – Te hare mía – Susurro antes de lamerme el lóbulo

Para mí, los besos no significan nada, no es que sea una zorra, pero no le veo el problema a besar diferentes chicos en una semana. Pero la situación cambia cuando tienes sexo con un chico al cual sus hermanos te han besado.

El beso con Raito fue algo que jamás quisiera repetir, con ayato fue más por impulso pero con shu es diferente es como si mi cuerpo reaccionara a sus besos de manera diferente a la que reacciono con los otros dos.

Gemí en respuesta a su afirmación a lo que el sonrió – Así me gusta.. –

 **(…)**

 **NORMAL POV**

 ** _Esa misma noche_**

Cierto vampiro peli negro caminaba hacia la habitación de la nueva novia, mañana era el día en que empezarían las clases y era su deber comunicarle este hecho. Justo frente la puerta de la chica se encontraba la de jinx.

Suspiro, él sabía que también tendría que decirle a la peli azul que mañanara comenzarían las clases, no podía dejarla en la mansión… y si incendiaba algo? O explotaba por completo el lugar? Conociéndola haría algo peor que eso

Toco dos veces pero no hubo respuesta, así que entro, de todas maneras esa era su casa.

La rubia estaba de pie frente al espejo cepillándose su corto cabello, ni siquiera había notado la presencia del vampiro

Reiji carraspeo logrando que la chica pusiera toda su atención en el

Se sobresalto al verlo ahí de brazos cruzados justo frente a ella, se veía tan imponente y serio que no quería si quiera entablar una conversación con el

Pero no dejaría su orgullo atrás – Que haces aquí? –

Reiji frunció el ceño, desde cuando la comida podía hablarle así? Definitivamente no lo permitiría

\- Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa miserable humana – Camino en su dirección y se coloco frente de ella

Erika tembló, pero no bajo la cabeza – Y yo te recuerdo que a una celebridad no se le habla así – Dijo cortante

Reiji la tomo de la mano fuertemente – Te diré que mi paciencia no está en su máximo nivel últimamente, así que será mejor que cuides tu vocabulario.. Humana -

\- Suéltame, me haces daño – Se quejo erika intentando remover su delicada mano de la de reiji

El vampiro no mostro emoción alguna, se encontraba de mal humor a causa de cierta peli azul que vivía tan solo 4 días con ellos

Del solo recordar la manera en que jinx lo retaba y cuestionaba lo hizo (Sin siquiera percatarse) apretar mucho mas fuerte su agarre

Erika soltó un chillido de dolor – Suéltame idiota – Chillo

Reiji volvió en sí, estaba claramente avergonzado de perder la compostura de tal manera, pero no lo demostraría delante de a humana.

En segundos ya no estaban en la habitación de la chica, estaban en la oficina de reiji. Con la mano libre se retiro sus anteojos y los resguardo en el bolsillo de su chaleco

\- Creo que ya es hora de que te enseñe buenos modales humana – Su semblante serio fue reemplazado por una sonrisa torcida llena de peligro

A erika se le erizó la piel solo con ver esos ojos con esa mirada que prometía peligro hacia ella.

\- Te ordeno que me sueltes – Grito totalmente aterrada

Reiji sonrió, le gustaba esa mirada en su presa, una mirada que hace mucho tiempo no podía disfrutar. La acorralo contra la estantería y subió sus manos arriba de la cabeza.

Erika se removía intentando escabullirse, pero le era imposible, el era mucho más fuerte que ella, se encontraba literalmente entre la espada y la pared.

\- Haz sido una chica mala erika …– susurro reiji sin borrar su sonrisa

 **(…)**

Erika regresaba con dificultad a su habitación, se sostenía de donde podía, principalmente de las frías paredes del corredor. Su cuerpo esta adolorido y se sentía débil, justo hace cinco minutos reiji había bebido una gran cantidad de sangre y sumándole a eso el hecho que shu había bebido hace algunas horas lo empeoraba

Shu Sakamaki… aquel chico que desde el primer momento en que lo vio sintió algo especial hacia él, no le importaba que fuera vampiro, se sentía totalmente atraída por el joven rubio.

Su corazón siempre se aceleraba al recordar esos breves minutos que compartieron, incluso cuando la dejo tirada en su habitación inconsciente, eso no le importo. Estaba decidida a que el caería a sus pies.

Después de todo ella era la famosa Erika Madoka, exitosa modelo de catálogos…

Se recostó en su cama disfrutando la cesación de paz que había en su habitación y al instante se quedo dormida sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por su ventana logrando despertarla, gruño al momento en que sus huesos hicieron un ruidoso crujido. Había dormido totalmente contorsionada.

Al levantarse por completo se observo en el espejo

\- NO PUEDE SER! – Chillo mientras corría hacia el objeto

Erika se veía destruida, ojeras, su piel no tenia brillo y su cabello estaba desordenado

Se toco la cara varias veces para comprobar que fuera un sueño, lamentablemente no lo era y eso le aterro aun más. Debía arreglarse o moriría de inmediato.

Y si la veía shu? Eso era algo que ella no podía permitir, así que rápidamente tomo una muda de ropa, toalla y sus cremas faciales encaminándose al baño al final del corredor.

Mientras caminaba refunfuñaba quejas, acaso no le podía dar una habitación con baño? No! Tenía que asearse donde todos lo hacían.

Al llegar cerró la puerta con llave para luego retirarse el camisón blanco con leves manchas color carmesí, el cual lo coloco en la canasta de la ropa sucia.

Luego de 10 minutos relajantes se coloco sus productos de belleza y se vistió como siempre lo hacía. Se ato su cabello en un moño alto bien colocado y se maquillo solo un poco

Mientras se veía en el espejo no dejo de preguntarse, donde estaría el hermoso príncipe rubio de ojos azules? Que estaría haciendo?

Mientras pensaba sintió como la rodeaban por detrás haciéndola chocar con un cuerpo desconocido.

\- Bitch-chan.. – Susurro Raito en su oído

Ella se estremeció, ese tipo jamás le había parecido confiable de hecho le tenía asco y le repugnaba su manera de ser.

-Suéltame – Ordeno intentando

Raito soltó una risita – Lo lamente bitch-chan pero yo también necesito alimentarme – olisqueo un poco su cuello – Me gusta como hueles – Y dicho esto paso su lengua por todo el recorrido desde la clavícula

Erika soltó un grito de horror y empujo a Raito lejos de su cuerpo.

Había funcionado, destrabo la puerta y corrió lo más lejos de Raito escuchando las carcajadas atrás de ella. Quería regresar a su habitación, pero sabía que ahí era donde el castaño la buscaría y seria su fin, así que opto por la habitación del frente.

Cerró la puerta detrás con mucho cuidado y observo esta habitación nueva, sentía que ya había estado ahí, pero la mansión era tan grande que ni ella misma se acordaba. Vislumbró entre la obscuridad una cama y se acerco a ese lugar.

Habían dos siluetas en ella, no podía distinguir de quien se trataba y justo cuando se rindió, la brisa del balcón hizo que las cortinas obscuras se volaran solo un poco, permitiendo que la luz entrara a la habitación

No podía creer quienes se encontraban ahí

-OH DIOS MIO – chillo sin importarle nada

Shu se encontraba envuelto en el cuerpo desnudo de aquella mujer a la que odio desde el primer momento en que llego a la mansión..

 _Estaba con jixn.._

 ** _/LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO? ME GUSTARIA QUE DIJERAN DE ESTA PAREJA? ES QUE NO PUEDO EVITARLO, AMO A SHU *-* AUNQUE TODAVÍA NO ESTA DECIDIDO NADA, A LAS QUE LES ENCANTA ORE-SAMA... NO SE PREOCUPEN AYATO TENDRA SU PROTAGONISMO._**

 ** _POR CIERTO ESTUVE PENSANDO, DEBERÍAN ESTAR LOS MUKAMI?_**

 ** _ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ANSIOSA_**


	8. Chapter 7 sorpresas

_Balas, por todos lados, el fuego expandiéndose por doquier, los gritos de dolor de los guardias que me perseguían._

Esto es el paraíso … después de las armas de fuego, dormir es lo segundo que disfruto.

Pero algo tenía que joder mi hermoso sueño

-Oh por dios! - Sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz

 _Matare a esta humana…_

Me desperté de mi hermoso sueño, intenté incorporarme pero un brazo me lo impidió. Shu estaba totalmente enroscado a mí, abrazaba mi pecho como si fuera algún tipo de almohada.

Quite su brazo y me incorpore, justo al frente de mi cama se encontraba la rubia teñida con una cara de horror.

-Lárgate – Gruñí hacia ella

Ella me ignoro – Shu.. ese es shu – susurro débil

Chasquee los dedos para captar su atención – Hey, te dije que te fueras –

Pareció reaccionar porque de inmediato comenzó a fruncir el ceño, abrió su boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por unas voces provenientes del pasillo

La puerta se abrió dándole paso a Raito y ayato – Bitch-chan.. – Ambos se quedaron perplejos al ver la escena

\- Genial lo que faltaba – murmure

-PERO QUE MIERDA! – Exclamo ayato

Rodé los ojos y tome lo primero que encontré para taparme, que era la camisa de shu, me queda tan larga que me cubría hasta la rodilla. Regrese mi vista a ellos y Raito seguía sonriente mientras que ayato se veía confundido

\- Oh kitty-chan no puedo creer que shu y tu se hallan divertido sin mi anoche – Cambio su expresión por un puchero

Agite la mano con desdén – Si lo que sea, lárguense –

\- oh vamos bitch-chan... –

-NO! – Raito fue interrumpido por la humana que empezó a gritar como demente – COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA CHICA CORRIENTE COMO TU! SE HALLA ACOSTADO CON MI SHU! –

Raito y ayato la miraron por unos segundos para luego carcajearse fuertemente. Yo en cambio tenía el ceño fruncido.

Quien se creía esta chica para hablarme así? Y para dirigirse a shu como suyo?

\- DE QUE SE RÍEN? MALDICIÓN! – Sus gritos eran cada vez más insoportables

\- Oh bitch-chan acabas de cavar tu propia tumba – Dijo Raito burlesco

Ayato se dejo de reír pero la miro unos segundos – Estas muerta chichinasi -

Me levante y me acerque a ella tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de parpadear. La tome por el cuello y la acorrale contra de la pared. – Repítelo – La rete mientras apretaba mi agarre

Ella soltó un quejido de dolor, yo sabía que le estaba doliendo y que tampoco podía respirar, pero continúe apretando unos segundos más, quería dejar en claro que a mí nadie me insulta de esa manera sin llevarse un castigo

Alguien tomo mi hombro suavemente, gire para encontrarme unos hermosos ojos azules que veían a la humana con el ceño fruncido

\- Creo que será mejor que se vallan – Shu se dirigió a ayato y Raito quienes soltaron un bufido pero obedecieron

Solté a la humana quien cayó al piso. Tosió un buen rato pero no despego sus ojos furiosos de mí, yo en cambio le sonreí

\- Agradece que te salvo… – señale a shu – ..Porque la próxima vez, prometo matarte –

Ella agrando sus ojos – No te atreverías – murmuro

Yo me coloque a su altura – Créeme lo haría y no tendría algún remordimiento, eres una humana y eres reemplazable, así que vete acostumbrando –

Vi como se estremeció ante eso - Todos los vampiros están locos – Dijo mirándome con pánico

Yo solté una risita mientras negaba – Lo siento niña pero no soy un vampiro… - me acerque a su rostro – Yo soy el mismísimo demonio – susurre

Me aleje de ella, seguido la tome por su cabello corto rubio. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y la arrastre hacia afuera. – Que no se te olvide Erika – Le lancé un guiño coqueto y cerré mi puerta en su cara

Shu se encontraba recostado al otro lado de la habitación, me sonreía de manera cómplice - Creo que ayer tuvimos mucha diversión – Señalo a la cama que estaba un poco desordenada

Yo solté una enorme carcajada – SI eso creo … -

 **NORMAL POV**

Erika entro corriendo a su habitación, este había sido el día mas humillante en toda su vida. Había sido humillada delante del chico de sus sueños por la mujer a quien más lágrimas de frustración corrieron por su rostro haciendo que su maquillaje se corriera.

Su llanto fue interrumpido por unos extraños sonidos, se quedo en silencio por unos instantes y reconoció los gemidos al otro lado del pasillo. Aterrada y asqueada coloco ambas manos sobre sus oídos para repeler aquellos espantosos sonidos

\- ya no mas – murmuraba y otra vez. Al pasar minutos se quedo dormida por completo

 **(…)**

Sintió como la removían violentamente y se despertó encontrándose al menor de los Sakamaki frente a ella de brazos cruzados

Subaru se encontraba sosteniendo dos uniformes escolares en una de sus manos y en la otra unos pequeños zapatos escolares

-Hoy tenemos clases, así que será mejor que te vistas rápido – Subaru le lanzo el uniforme a erika y se dispuso a retirarse, pero la chica lo tomo por la muñeca

-Espera – Chillo apresurada

-tch! Que quieres –

Erika frunció el ceño - Tengo hambre –

\- Y a mi qué? – Subaru se empezaba a molestar

\- Como dices? Se supone que tienes que alimentarme, yo soy tu invitada, además que soy una dama. Ustedes los vampiros no tienen educación o algo por el… - El sermón de erika fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe a la pared

Subaru le dio una fuerte palmada a la pared provocando un sonido estruendoso, se soltó del agarre de erika y se marcho dando un portazo

\- Mocosa odiosa – Murmuró mientras fijaba su mirada en la puerta del frente

Sosteniendo el otro uniforme, Subaru se encontraba debatiendo mentalmente si entrar o no, no es que le tuviese miedo a la demonio, pero sabía que ella haría todo lo posible por hacerlo enojar.

 **JINX POV**

Salí del baño envuelta en mi toalla rosa, mientras que shu estaba tomando una siesta en mi cama.

-Shu.. – Lo llame removiéndolo un poco

El abrió un ojo con pesadez y poso su mirada en mi – Que sucede? – Pregunto con esa voz ronca que tanto me gusta

\- Nada, solo me gusta verte despierto – Respondí sonriente

El frunció el ceño pero después lo retiro para brindarme una sonrisa – Eres imposible… -

Yo le di un pequeño beso en los labios – Te iba a preguntar si querías salir – susurre contra sus labios

Me tomo por las caderas y me subió de ahorcadas sobre su regazo para luego sonreírme. – Eso sería agradable – Y luego me beso ferozmente

Disfrutaba tanto sus besos y sus caricias que me hacia olvidar un buen rato de todo. Escuche un ruido pero no le di importancia, a los segundos escuche como la puerta se abría.

Shu y yo nos separamos para mirar quien se atrevía a interrumpirnos justo ahora. Y ahí estaba Subaru totalmente boquiabierto sosteniendo una especie de uniforme en una de sus manos.

Yo fruncí el ceño – Mas te vale que eso sea para shu – dije a subaru

\- el.. yo.. no.. es.. para.. ti – Tartamudeo nervioso mientras se ruborizaba notoriamente

Me baje de shu y me acerque a Subaru. – Porque estas tan rojo? Estas enfermo? – Pregunte el desvió la mirada como si estuviese nervioso

-Jinx – Me llamo shu

Voltee a verlo y tenía en su mano la toalla que se supone que debía tener puesta.

Yo regrese a Subaru – Que tierno, estas sonrojado por verme desnuda – pellizque sus mejillas

-Tch lo que sea, toma esto es para ti, tenemos clase esta noche – Literalmente me lanzo la percha con el uniforme y salió cual cohete

Tome el atuendo y lo detalle muy bien – Es horrible, no pienso ir a un instituto –

\- Igual iras, debes cuidarnos siempre, lo olvidas? – Dijo shu

-Si cállate, no eres mi conciencia – Le saque mi bello dedo del medio a lo que el sonrió

 **(…)**

Ya era la hora del instituto y estaba esperando en mi habitación que alguien pasara por mí. Ya me encontraba vestida con el "nuevo uniforme", digo "nuevo" porque lo modifique solo un poco.

No tenía ese odioso moño en el cuello que me asfixiaba, la chaqueta la reemplace por mi fiel chaqueta de cuero negra, los zapatos fueron igualmente reemplazado por mis botas negras. Por otro lado, deje mi cabello trenzado y colgante de la primera bala que dispare.

\- Jinx-chan – Kanato entro abrazando a su oso

\- Que ocurre kanato? –

-Es hora de irnos – Me informo

Yo asentí y lo seguí hasta el recibidor en la que nos esperaban los demás.. Incluyendo a la humana

\- Genial.. Hasta en el instituto te veré – murmuro ayato con el ceño fruncido

Yo le lance un guiño – Admite que te mueres porque pase un tiempo contigo ayato –

El gruño – Ni loco pitufa, ese es trabajo de shu –

Yo me acerque a él y revolví sus cabello – Aww … ayato esta celoso – dije sonriente

Raito y shu soltaron unas pequeñas risas mientras que ayato nos fulmino con la mirada retirando mi mano de su cabeza

\- Púdrete pitufa – murmuro caminando a la entrada

Pensarían que lo deje pasar, pero no… ellos debían respetarme . Tome mi pistola y le dispare rosando su saco. El se estremeció y giro el rostro 360 grados

\- Recuerda quien manda menstruación andante – Estaba enojada, quien se creía que era? Definitivamente debería darle otro castigo

Cuando me aproximaba a él, reiji tomo mi brazo – Se nos hace tarde, no tenemos tiempo para discusiones –

Me libre de su agarre – No me interesa, otaku de las vajillas – Dije desafiante

\- Oye, ese es mi insulto! – Chillo ayato

Yo lo apunte con mi pistola – Que tan idiota eres para hablar cuando estoy enojada contigo? –

El se encogió de hombros – Eso no tiene nada que ver, usaste mi insulto –

Me acerque a él y le di un buen golpe con el mango de pistola – Ya estamos a mano idiota peli rojo –

El sonrió aun así – Si como sea –

\- Podemos irnos? Quiero llegar antes de que alguien me vea llegar con ustedes – Dijo erika

-Cállate humana – Gritamos ayato y yo al unisonó

Reiji se estrujo el puente de la nariz fuertemente – Esto va a ser complicado – Murmuro caminando a la limusina

Raito me guiño un ojo – Espero que nos toque juntos kitty-chan –

Yo rodé los ojos – Sigue esperando.. -

 **/QUE LES PARECE? CREO QUE ESTA HISTORIA GUSTA. AQUI LAS RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS**

 **Haruki-senpai** **: SI SUPIERAS LO MUCHO QUE ME REÍ CON TU COMENTARIO, GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **skarllet northman** **Y** **MoKaori** **: AUN NO ES SEGURO, PERO ESTOY INTENTANDO QUE FUNCIONEN JUNTOS.**

 **PEQUEÑA ENCUESTA**

 **1- CUANDO DEBERÍAN APARECER LOS MUKAMI? - A) EL PRIMER DÍA; B) A LA SEMANA; C) NO DEBERÍAN APARECER**

 **2 - QUIEN DEBE SER EL COMPAÑERO DE TRAVESURAS DE JINX? - A) RAITO; B) AYATO; C) SHU**

 **3 - JINX DEBERÍA ESTUDIAR CON... - A) "MENSTRUACIÓN ANDANTE" , B) OTAKU DE LAS VAJILLAS , C) IDIOTA PERVERTIDO; D) HERMOSO RUBIO BORRACHO**

 **NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP..**

 _ **CRYSTALBLUE**_


	9. Chapter 8 Estupido instituto

El camino al odioso instituto fue ruidoso, bueno por lo menos para mí. En lo que tome asiento me desconecte de todos al colocarme mis auriculares. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero cuatro canciones después me quede dormida.

Me removieron bruscamente haciéndome enojar, quien sea que me despertó en lo que sería la mejor siesta de todo el dia, lo pagaría muy caro. Abrí mis ojos y encontré unos verdes jade mirándome con precaución

-Llegamos pitufo – Me dijo ayato

\- Y entonces porque no sales? – Inquirí enojada

Suspiro pesadamente y sin decirme algo más, salió de la limusina.

Repito: ODIO LA ESCUELA!

Tome mi bolso, auriculares y coloque bien mi chaqueta y lentes obscuros para luego salir.

Afuera estaban todos los alumnos observando en dirección a donde se encontraban los Sakamaki y yo. Cuando se percataron que estaba con ellos reiji se dirigió a mí entregándome un papel

\- Estudiaras con Shu, síguelo y ni se te ocurra saltarte alguna clase o causar algún alboroto – Sentí como me fulminaba con la mirada. De todas maneras el sabia que lo haría, así que porque se molestaba en decirme?

Tome el papel y vi que era un horario con el numero del salón, me acerque más a reiji de manera retadora – Te recuerdo que hago lo que yo quiera cuatro ojos – Gruñí y sin darle tiempo a que contestara salí echa una furia.

NORMAL POV

Reiji tenía totalmente el ceño fruncido, todos los presentes habían observado aquella pequeña escena perplejos. Jinx le había retado delante de todos los estudiantes, cosa que nadie jamás había hecho, inclusive sus hermanos le guardaban respeto durante las horas de clase

Decidió darse por vencido, ella había dejado en claro la primera vez, que no cambiaría su trato hacia ellos solo por trabajar para su padre.

Resignado se dirigió a Erika con la misma intención que con jinx – Lo mismo va para ti, no te saltes ninguna clase y ni se te ocurra escaparte –

Erika frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el papel – No entiendo, porque si ella dice y hace esas cosas ustedes no la castigan como a mí? –

Ayato se acerco sin que ella lo notara a su oído – Simple.. Porque eres una humana – Respondió en susurro

La rubia se exalto – Oye, no te enseñaron a respetar el espacio privado de una dama? – Inflo sus mejillas, notoriamente enojada

Ayato se carcajeo y la tomo del brazo cercándola más a él. – Eres una pobre humana y solo estas aquí para complacernos a nosotros… tus amos – Sonrió de manera cínica a lo que Erika se le erizo la piel

Antes de que la rubia pudiera encontrar valentía para responderle algo los interrumpió. -Vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí Ruki, los Sakamaki con la nueva novia –

Erika observo a la persona que había interrumpido su discusión con los sakamaki, era de estatura normal, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Vestía con el mismo uniforme, así que supuso que estudiaba con ellos.

Junto con el rubio venían otros tres. Un chico un poco más alto de cabello negro y ojos azules, un tercero más bajito de cabello negro igual y ojos verdes muy claro con algunas vendas en los brazos, y por ultimo un chico gigantesco de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones claros.

Ayato soltó a Erika rápidamente – Mukami – Gruño cual perro rabioso

-Tanto tiempo sin verte ayato-kun, como haz estado? – Pregunto el rubio alegre a un ayato enojado

El peli rojo bufo – Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo ayato

El rubio ignoro totalmente a ayato y lo rodeo para ver mejor a la nueva novia de los Sakamaki.

\- Así que tu eres la nueva neko-chan – El rubio le guiño un ojo a Erika y ella se sonrojo

Aun así no despegaba la vista del, algo le parecía conocido, era como si antes lo hubiese visto, ahí fue cuando recordó como lo llamo ayato… _Mukami_

\- Eres Kou Mukami? – Pregunto algo asombrada

El chico sonrió ampliamente – El mismo, así que eres una fan, neko-chan? –

Erika estaba feliz, justo frente a sus ojos estaba su mayor ídolo, ella admiraba, respiraba, trabajaba y comía solo por kou mukami, la única persona que valía la pena (para ella) en el resto del mundo.

Tomo su mano con euforia y la sacudió repetidamente – claro que sí, soy Erika madoka, gracias a ti, decidí ser modelo y además… -

Erika fue interrumpida por una voz que implantaba respeto – Kou, que haces? ya es hora de ir a clase – Dijo el chico de cabellos negros

\- Solo conocía a la nueva chica de los Sakamaki Ruki – Tomo a Erika de la mano y la llevo a donde se encontraban los demás hermanos Mukamki – Neko-chan, ellos son mis hermanos.. –

El chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules se acerco a ella – Tu eres la nueva huésped de los sakamaki, no? –

Erika asintió algo insegura no le gustaba mucho este chico y algo le decía que no era buena persona – Soy Erika madoka – Tartamudeo

El chico asintió – Yo soy Ruki Mukami el.. – Señalo al chico más alto quien solo la veía de reojo – Es Yuma, el otro es azuza… - Señalo al chico de baja estatura con vendas – Y ya conociste a Kou –

\- Es.. un placer – Tartamudeo de nuevo

Reiji se acerco a ellos con calma y saludo con un asentimiento a ruki – Vamos, llegaras tarde –se dirigió a Erika a lo que ella asintió

\- Reiji, tengo que discutir algo contigo – Dijo ruki

Reiji asintió – Hablaremos eso a final de las clases –

 **(…)**

 **JINX POV**

Estaba caminando hacia mi salón como toda "niña buena", al momento en que me senté recordé que no le había escrito a Vik desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que le mande un pequeño mensaje

 ** _"Hey, hermanita este es mi nuevo número, cortesía de kat"_**

Al instante ella me respondió: **_"Jinx! Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. Kat? Como esta? En donde la viste? Oye.. Porque no me has llamado?_** ** _"_**

Yo sonreí, ella siempre tan preguntona, pero quería a morir a mi hermana

 ** _"Si, la vi en un bar hace dos días y me regalo este celular. Sucedió algo?_**

 ** _"Digamos que si, no te va a gustar mucho que digamos… "_**

 ** _"Te llamo en lo que pueda"_**

Mierda! Y ahora que habrá sucedido?

Regrese mi vista al salón que justo ahora comenzaba a llenarse, en mi olfato distinguí a muchos vampiros, otros híbridos y uno que otro humano, que acaso eso es lo que abundaba aquí?. Minutos después entro el maestro seguido de un perezoso Shu, quien tomo asiento atrás de mí

El me miro unos segundos y yo le guiñe un ojo coqueto a lo que el sonrió.

\- Buenas noches alumnos.. – El maestro reviso unos papeles en total desorden y luego busco con su mirada a alguien hasta que dio conmigo – Hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, levántate y presentante, también retírese los lentes.

Todos enfocaron su mirada en mí, algunos me veían con desprecio mientras que otros con curiosidad. Que se creían? Que me iban a intimidar? Estaban locos, nadie se metía con jinx

A regañadientes me levante y retire mis lentes obscuros revelando mis peculiares ojos de demonio

– Soy jinx y no es un placer estar aquí – Luego tome asiento ante la mirada de reproche del maestro y volví a colocar mis lentes.

-Eso es todo? No va a decir más nada? – Pregunto el maestro

Yo le sonreí – Si, que el que se meta conmigo más le vale cuidarse –

 **(…)**

La clase había terminado para mi gran suerte, estaba saliendo del salón de clase, cuando un grupo de dos chicos se acercaron a mí, por su olor eran vampiros

\- Te llamas jinx verdad? – Pregunto uno

Yo asentí y él me sonrió – Solo eso? Es algún sobre nombre? O es tu apellido?

\- Es mi nombre y apellido.. Supongo que Sakamaki – Respondí seca

El otro chico pareció sorprenderse – Como? Sakamaki? De los hermanos Sakamaki? – Pregunto

Rodé los ojos y asentí – Si, ya dejen de molestar – Me abrí paso entre ellos pero me lo impidió una mano

Voltee y vi al mismo chico con cara de arrepentimiento - Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.. Es que no sabía que tenían una hermana – Me dijo apenado

Yo agite la mano con desdén – No somos familia, ahora adiós. –

Al momento en que me sentí sola, tome mi teléfono para llamar a vik

 ** _"Hola jinx, como va todo? "_**

Yo suspire **_"me hicieron inscribirme en un instituto así de bien va todo"_**

Sabía que ella estaba conteniendo una risa **_" pobres, cuando harás de las tuyas?"_**

Yo sonreí aun sabiendo que no me vería **_"Cuando me digas lo que quiero saber"_**

 ** _"Bueno hermanita, contrataron un caza recompensas para tu captura"_**

Definitivamente que estas personas estaban locas, si llego a saber quién es la persona que me está "cazando" le pondré una bala en el cráneo sin vacilación

 ** _"Y sabes quién es?"_**

 ** _"Por quien me tomas? Claro que lo sé, te mando todo por mensaje. Me tengo que ir hermanita cosas de gente grande, nos vemos chau "_**

Y corto sin dejarme si quiera despedirme - Pequeña zorra – Murmuré con una sonrisa

Regrese al salón pero choque contra algo o más bien alguien. El chico que estaba delante de mí era totalmente gigantesco, incluso más que Shu.

\- Oye, azulita mira por donde caminas – Gruño el chico notoriamente enojado, quien resulta que también es vampiro, o bueno un convertido

\- En serio? Es tu mayor insulto titán? – Lo rete divertida

El pareció sorprenderse de que le respondiera pero su reacción desapareció al momento en que se me acerco de nuevo enojado – Como me llamaste? –

Mi estomago rugió de repente, claro si no había comido en todo el día por andar de calentona con Shu. Si voy a la cafetería podre comer algo sabroso?

\- Me estas escuchando enana? – Pregunto aquel enorme sujeto

-Si como sea, sabes dónde está la cafetería? –

El pareció sorprendido – Por allá – Señalo

Yo le sonreí – Gracias, a dios titán!

Corrí en la dirección que me señalo y encontré la cafetería repleta de alumnos, bueno, supongo que era hora de comer ya que todos estaban aquí. Camine hasta la gran fila que al parecer avanzaba rápido, tome mucha comida en mi bandeja y le dije a la mujer que atendía que lo anotara todo a nombre de la familia Sakamaki

Ella se sorprendió un poco pero asintió. Me senté en una mesa apartada para degustar toda mí comida, sándwich de queso, tomate y lechuga, gaseosa de uva, pudin de chocolate, manzanas con caramelo, macarrones con queso y una botella de agua.

A lo lejos distinguí a Erika rodeada de gente sonriente, se le veía igualmente de sonriente. No es que sea curiosa, pero mi demonio interior no puede evitar escuchar conversaciones de otras personas

-Sí, estoy viviendo con los hermanos Sakamaki – Dijo Erika

Todos la veían sorprendidos y sonrientes. Montón de interesados y oportunistas.

-Me estoy tomando un descanso de mi trabajo de modelo, la fama es tan agotadora – Y allá va ella de nuevo con su actuación de "diva"

Estaba agradecida de tener mis lentes obscuros porque si no se iban a dar cuenta de que me encontraba fisgoneando su conversación y no quería tener que partirles la boca solo por hablarme, o si quería?

-Disculpa.. – Me llamaron sutilmente una voz

Gire en dirección a sea lo que sea que me llama encontrándome con una chica de estatura mediana (más baja que yo) tenía el cabello negro y ojos verde claro muy tímidos escondidos tras unas gafas de montura roja

-Que se te ofrece? –

Ella trago en seco, vi como debatía mentalmente si hablarme o no.

 _"Le hablo? Se ve peligrosa. Y si se enoja? Claro se va a enojar, se nota que le estorbo, solo quiero sentarme, además.."_

\- Solo siéntate y come – Dije mientras continuaba comiendo

La niña se quedo algo sorprendida pero torpemente se sentó frente de mí. Registre su plato de comida, verduras y una ensalada de frutas con agua. -Me.. Me llamo… Sakura Hamada – Tartamudeo con la cabeza baja

-Jinx – Dije cortante

-Lo sé, estas en mi salón – Murmuró tímida

 _"me hablo! creo que después de todo no es tan mala como dicen todos"_

\- Siempre eres así tan tímida? – Alce una ceja

Ella se sonrojo – La verdad es que no soy muy social.. – En sus ojos cubiertos por gafas vi el miedo y la tristeza - .. o popular – Susurro para que yo no la escuchara pero vaya que la escuche

Justo me llago un mensaje de vik: **_"Arthur Archibald, Ingles, 32 años, casado, dos hijas. Rango: Cazador elite… cuídate es bueno con las armas blancas"_**

Justo antes de que continuáramos hablando sonó el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clase. -Odioso timbre, odiosa escuela – Murmure

Por primera vez vi una sonrisa de Sakura aunque se fijo que yo la estaba viendo y enseguida bajo la mirada

-Oye, no tienes porque bajar la mirada, coloca tu cabeza en alto y camina a tu clase – Dije caminando a su lado

Se sorprendió unos segundos y asintió – Tu no iras a clase jinx-chan? –

Agite la mano – Naah, tengo algo que hacer, cuídate Sakura.. – Y me despedí

Salí del instituto a paso lento, si alguien se encontraba persiguiéndome tendría que llamar a la mejor cazadora… Kat. Hoy era lunes, así que kat debería estar en "Inferno" un bar a la que frecuentábamos los demonios.

Me teletransporte a las entradas pero solo llegue al callejón trasero del lugar. Volví mi vista a mi atuendo, joder! Con estas ropas de niña mimada seguro me buscaría una buena pelea ahí adentro. Aunque si quería encontrar a kat debía entrar si o si.

Al principio el portero se negó a dejarme entrar pero cuando retire mis lentes obscuros y cuando vio mis ojos supo que era mejor dejarme entrar. Llegue a la barra y efectivamente al otro lado estaba kat coqueteando con el barman.

-Oye, peli roja- Grite sobre el volumen

Ella se giro enojada pero cuando se encontró conmigo solo se carcajeo fuertemente, Y como no? Si llevo uniforme de fresita.

\- Como no te dejes de reír te corto la melena kat – Gruñí

Ella paró en seco y borro su sonrisa – Lo lamento, pero que haces así vestida? Perdiste una apuesta? –

Fruncí el ceño – No, tengo que ir al instituto para proteger a los Sakamaki –

Asintió algo insegura y su sonrisa regreso – Sabes que te ves muy mona no? Prácticamente todos quieren comerte – Señalo a un grupo de humanos no muy lejos de nosotros

Y efectivamente me estaban mirando con deseo y algo más. " _Lindas piernas", "Me la follaría esta noche"_

Joder, idiotas que solo piensan en sexo. Bueno creo ser un poco cínica no? Regrese mi vista a kat y no había perdido su sonrisa

-Kat, tu sabias que me estaban cazando? – Pregunte de brazos cruzados

Ella asintió mientras bebía su trago – De eso te quería hablar, hace unos días dieron la orden. Asumo que ya sabes quién es no? –

Yo asentí – Si sabes cualquier cosa del paradero de ese sujeto, dime –

Enarco una ceja – Para qué? Lo mataras? Sabes que es un cazador elite verdad? –

Sonreí ampliamente – Y desde cuando no he podido con los cazadores? Te recuerdo que tú eres elite y casi te mato –

\- Si casi – Me saco la lengua divertida para luego ambas reírnos – Ya.. Enserio jinx ten cuidado y cualquier cosa que sepa yo te aviso –

\- Bien, nos veremos ya sabes cuál es mi numero – Me encamine a la salida abriéndome paso entre la sudorosa gente

Al momento en que llegue al callejón sentí una suave brisa y unos susurros muy cerca de mí.

-Oh! pero miren es… la sexy colegiala, te hemos estado buscando querida – Dijo una voz grave atrás de mi. Voltee para encontrarme con aquellos humanos

\- Que quieres idiotas? –

Sus sonrisas se borraron – Preciosa yo no hablaría así, somos 3 contra una –

\- Tres basuras querrás decir – Me burle

Uno se acerco a mí y de su bolsillo saco una navaja – Veamos que tan habladora eres cuando te corte esa bonita cara – Gruño hacia mi

Yo le sonreí – Inténtalo –

El se acerco rápidamente con intención de rebanarme pero fui más rápida y le patee su cara haciendo que se callera hacia atrás, soltó unas gotas de sangre y se sostuvo fuertemente la cara

-Maldita – Murmuró mientras la sangre corría

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, un mes entero sin alimentar mi demonio y ahora este idiota se atrevía a sangrar ante mí. Su olor llego a mis fosas nasales, era un olor exquisito, suculento algo que despertaba mis instintos, su alma era perversa y retorcida, tal como me gustaban a mí.

Retire mis lentes y los coloque en el bolsillo de la chaqueta también retirándola de mi cuerpo. No podía mancharla o sí? Era mi única chaqueta de cuero.

Me acerque a él y lo tome por el cabello haciendo que nuestras miradas conectaran - Eres un humano patético, por pasarte de listo de toco morir – Sonreí ampliamente

EL se estremeció – Eres un monstruo – Susurro

Sabía que se refería a mis brillantes ojos rojos y negros, si normales eran rojos brillantes, en mi estado demoniaco eran totalmente negros con la pupila roja.

\- Adiós humano – Sonreí antes robar toda su esencia

Al terminar oí un grito de terror en frente de nosotros, sus dos amigos estaban totalmente sorprendidos y les temblaban las piernas. Mi cuerpo no estaba suficientemente extasiado, necesitaba más, más energía. Mierda! No podía parar ahora.

\- Su turno chicos – Sonreí hacia ellos y comenzaron a correr.

En serio? Correrán contra un demonio? Si a los segundos ya estaba frente a ellos. Los gritos se intensificaron a medida que me alimentaba de uno, la sangre salpico mi camisa blanca pero no me importo… solo quería mas.

Al momento de estar satisfecha decidí que era hora de irme a la mansión. Tome mis cosas dejando los cuerpos vacíos de los humanos atrás. Cuando llegue a mi habitación me tumbe en la cama, tenía que calmar mis impulsos de mas comida… por el bien de los hermanos.

 **/HOLAA! ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO MAS LARGO, LES GUSTO? RESPUESTA A COMENTARIOS:** **OtakuDL** **: ESTABA PENSANDOLO, PERO TENGO PLANES PARA ESTA CHICA ( ES DETESTABLE, LO SE) PERO TIENES QUE CONFIAR EN QUE SE COMO HACER QUE SU ESTADÍA SEA INTEREZANTE**

 **Amayrani Y** **aikosakamaki** **: TODAS QUIEREN AL RUBIO PEREZOSO JAJAJA, LES RECUERDO QUE JINX NO ES MI OC, ELLA PERTENECE AL JUEGO LEAGUE OF LEGENDS.**

 **Haruki-senpai** **: TOME EN CUENTA TUS RESPUESTAS, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO, TAMBIÉN GANARON POR PETICIÓN ASÍ QUE :P, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP SEA DE TU AGRADO Y NO DEJES DE COMENTAR! AMO VER LO QUE ME ESCRIBES.**

 **skarllet northman** **: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, TUS RESPUESTAS LA TOME EN CUENTA PARA DESARROLLAR ESTE CAP, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE**

 **MoKaori** **: GRACIAS, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE TENGO LECTORAS CONSTANTES, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE TU AGRADO.**

 **ENCUESTA:**

 **1 - LOS MUKAMI DEBERIAN VIVIR CON LOS SAKAMAKI?**

 **2 - SAKURA DEBERÍA CONTINUAR EN LA HISTORIA?**

 **3 - EL CAZADOR DEBE APARECER: - A) EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE , B) DOS CAPITULOS MAS ADELANTE, C) SORPRENDENOS.**

 **ESTO FUE TODO QUERIDAS LECTORAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE SIGAN COMENTANDO**


	10. Chapter 9 Tortura

**/cambie la portada de la historia, me dicen si se ve bien? creo que los sakamaki quedaron cortados :(**

 **JINX POV**

Sentí como abrían la puerta con cautela -Oye, reiji dice pronto recibiremos visitas, así que baja – Dijo quien pude reconocer como Erika

Le hice una señal para que se marchara pero hizo lo contrario. Me retiro las mantas de golpe, a lo que yo abrí mis ojos con dificultad - Vete Erika – Dije con voz ronca

-Mira, si tengo que ir tú también iras – Quiso tomar mi brazo pero se lo impedí y volvió a intentar la muy insistente.

Me incorpore de golpe y la encare – Mejor empieza a hacer tu testamento – Gruñí.

Mi intención era ahorcarla hasta dejarla inconsciente, pero antes de que la pudiera tomar con mis manos ella salió corriendo. Rodé los ojos, porque siempre hacían eso? Aparecí justo frente a ella, antes de que cruzara al siguiente pasillo

Le sonreí – Tienes dos opciones, corres e intentas escaparte de mí, o te quedas aquí – La tome del rostro bruscamente alzando su mirada – Aunque ambas terminan igual – Susurre

Ella me aparto y comenzó a correr buscando librarse de mí. Ambas sabíamos que no se iba a escapar o algo, así que en vez de perseguirla regrese a mi habitación para tomar un largo baño.

(…)

Un short negro, botines negros, top gris que dejaba al descubierto mi vientre y ropa interior rosa. Eso es lo que tenía en mi cama. Ya vestida, trence mi cabello azul y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Justo cuando iba por las escaleras escuche algunas voces que no me eran conocidas.

\- Por lo que desde ahora viviremos aquí –

Quien era? Quien hablaba con los Sakamaki?

\- Me rehusó! – Reconocí la voz de ayato de inmediato

\- Ayato no podemos hacer nada, son ordenes, ellos necesitan una novia – Esta vez hablo reiji

\- Si, porque no compartimos a neko-chan? – Esa voz tampoco la reconocí.

Camine a donde se encontraban las voces. Además de los Sakamaki habían cuatro chicos, uno rubio, dos peli negros, ese es el titán de la escuela?

Toque levemente el hombro de Shu quien se encontraba apartado de todo el mundo – Quienes son? – Pregunte en un susurro

\- Los hijos adoptivos de mi padre – Respondió

\- Pitufa! Donde rayos te habías metido? – Ayato se acerco a mi claramente enojado

\- Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones de donde estoy cabeza de menstruación? – Me coloque a su altura brindándole una de mis mejores sonrisas hipócritas

Antes de que ayato me contestara un chico peli negro lo interrumpió – Reiji no sabía que tenían dos ganados – Fijo su mirada en mi, era una mirada vacía sin emociones

\- A quien le dices ganado imbécil? – Iba a acercarme pero para mi sorpresa Raito tomo mi brazo y negó lentamente indicándome que lo dejara pasar

-Ella es jinx y trabaja para nosotros – Dijo reiji observándome de reojo

\- Tu! – Me señalo el titan que al parecer me reconoció – Eres la chica extraña –

Retire el agarre de Raito y me posicione en frente de los cuatro chicos nuevos. Tome mis 9mm y los apunte sin duda – No me interesan quienes sean, si son o no hijos de karl, los matare sin alguna duda –

El rubio se acerco a mi sonriente – Oh, pero que gatita tan mala – me recorrió con la mirada – Me gustas aun mas -

Tome a mi bebe y le dispare a los pies al rubio, mi intención no era impactarle ya que con el susto era suficiente

\- PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE CHIQUILLA – El titan corrió hacia mí pero fui más rápida que él y lo patee haciendo que aterrizara unos metros más allá

No le di tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba a su lado – Desde el momento en que entraste aquí estás jugando con mis reglas idiota, así que no te quieras pasar de listo – Murmure para que solo él me escuchara

El chico se quedo atónito solo me observaba como si quisiera despertar de un mal sueño

-Jinx.. – Shu capto mi atención – Ya fue suficiente –

\- Cállate Shu – Lo fulmine con la mirada y el miro a reiji

\- Lo intente – Le dijo a su hermano menor

Cuando me logre calmar pude conocer a los invitados. Kou, yuma, azusa y ruki. Eran los hijos adoptivos de karl Heinz, por lo que son vampiros convertidos.

\- Y los proteges de que exactamente? – Pregunto yuma, quien al parecer no me guardo rencor

Me encogí de hombros – De lo que sea, solo acepte y listo –

"-Eso sí que es extraño, por que ella?"- Escuche como pensaba ruki

\- No tanto, digamos que soy buena matando personas – Sonreí hacia ruki mientras le guiñaba un ojo

\- Tampoco eres humana o me equivoco? – Pregunto clavando sus ojos azules a los mío

Yo negué sin perder mi sonrisa – Eres un chico inteligente, soy un demonio – Respondí

El asintió satisfecho con mi respuesta y desvió al mirada a reiji – Y el ganado? – Pregunto

\- No sé donde se encontrara – Negó el cuatro ojos

Cierto! Lo había olvidado, tenía que ir a buscar a Erika. Me levante de mi lugar y sin dar explicaciones salí a buscarla

\- A dónde vas kitty-chan? – Pregunto raito siguiéndome con la mirada

\- A divertirme un rato, gustas? – Le sonreí.

El asintió y me acompaño al segundo piso. Caminábamos en silencio, que tal si Raito me ayudara? Ver la cara de terror de Erika no tendría precio. Y mientras caminábamos le conté todo el plan hasta que llegamos a su habitación

Mire a Raito – Cuando te diga entras – Y sin siquiera tocar de una patada rompí la puerta de Erika

Ella se exalto, sus ojos podrían salirse en cualquier momento de su rostro

\- Pensabas que me había olvidado de ti? – Le sonreí tiernamente

Ella se estremeció – Por.. que.. estas.. aquí? – Tartamudeo

\- Es porque eres una perra – me acerque hasta ella – Y todas las perras malas deben ser castigadas –

\- Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, no eres una Sakamaki – Dijo mirándome con odio

Tome su cabello y la obligue a levantarse – Es cierto, pero voy a disfrutar verte suplicar – Susurre en su rostro – Raito entra –

EL entro sonriente, sosteniendo su sombrero – Oh bitch-chan nos divertiremos tanto –

\- No por favor – Tomo mi ropa con mucha fuerza – Lo lamento, de verdad haré lo que sea – Me suplico con lagrimas en los ojos

Yo la ignore y la empuje hacia Raito quien la atrapo entre sus brazos – Prometo que sentirás el verdadero placer bitch-chan – Dijo mientras posaba con atrevimiento sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Erika

\- No por favor – Suplico de nuevo en mi dirección

La ignore de nuevo, me senté en la silla cerca de la cama, tome mi celular y comencé a jugar mi juego preferido.

\- Te quedaras kitty-chan? – Pregunto Raito

Asentí sin siquiera verlo, debía completar esta misión antes de que terminara de jugar. Y como siempre alguien me interrumpe

-Que están haciendo? – Dijo Shu entrado a la habitación

Levante mi vista y vi que observaba la puerta en el suelo con mucha curiosidad, miro en dirección a Raito quien bebía la sangre de Erika desde sus muñecas y luego me miro a mi

\- Y tú qué haces aquí? – Sus ojos azules índigo brillantes me escanearon curiosos

Yo le sonreí y me levante – Te esperaba – dije mientras pasaba mis brazos sobre su cuello

El me sonrió de vuelta – Dentro de unas horas tenemos que ir al instituto –

Escuche un grito oprimido de dolor y gire a ver que le hacia Raito. La rubia teñida estaba inmovilizada mientras veía en mi dirección con ojos aguados. Rodé los ojos por lo patética que se veía, aun sabiendo que ella misma se lo busco.

-Entonces.. – Gire a ver a Shu quien me observaba con sus ojos obscurecidos y si quiera me dejo hablar, se abalanzo directo a mi cuello, lamiéndolo, succionándolo, provocando pequeños gemidos de mi parte – Creí que teníamos que ir a clases – Dije con voz ronca

\- Tenemos tiempo – Dijo Shu ascendiendo desde mi cuello hasta mis labios

 **NORMAL POV**

Erika estaba siendo atormentada física y mentalmente, su cuerpo estaba siendo poseído por Raito, mientras que Shu la hacía sentir miserable. No lloro, no frente a ellos quienes solo eran basura en su mundo. Algún día ella se vengaría de las humillaciones y no podía esperar a que llegara.

Su trance fue interrumpido por gemidos, abrió sus ojos mientras veía como Shu devoraba los labios de jinx con ferocidad, intento gritar pero no podía a causa de Raito.

-Es suficiente Raito – Llamo jinx al castaño

Raito dejo de morder a Erika y fijo su vista en el demonio haciendo ojitos - Vamos kitty-chan, si todavía no me he divertido del todo con bitch-chan –

Jinx le sonrió –Da igual, por hoy es suficiente humillación–

Y efectivamente, Erika estaba en ropa interior frente a todos, sostenida por las muñecas y amordazada con una de sus prendas. Incluyendo la gran cantidad de marcas de mordiscos en su cuerpo.

Raito obedeció a regañadientes y desato a Erika – Fue un placer jugar contigo bitch-chan – Le guiño un ojo a la rubia y desapareció de su habitación

Erika miro a jinx con todo su odio a flote – Algún día te irás al infierno por eso –

Jinx se carcajeo y tomo la mano de Shu – Cuento con eso, además el infierno es el jodido paraíso para mí – La lanzo un beso y salió del lugar

 **(…)**

Erika estaba tomando un baño, restregaba su cuerpo con sumo cuidado, las marcas que Raito había dejado eran más agresiva que las de Shu, reiji o ayato. Se seco el cuerpo y se empezó a vestir a duras penas.

No le apetecía ir al instituto pero no le quedaba opción, sabía que si le comentara a reiji este la ignoraría por completo. Después de estar arreglada, salió hacia su habitación. Miro con impotencia la puerta tirada en el suelo, era producto de su estupidez al retar a ese demonio peli azul

Suspiro resignada y tomo su maletín para salir hacia sus clases. Cuando llego, todos estaban ahí, Sakamaki, mukami y jinx.

-Bien, supongo que ya podemos irnos – Dijo reiji

Todos lo siguieron, incluyendo a Erika que veía fijamente el piso. No quería ver a nadie, simplemente quería llegar al instituto, ya que en ese lugar la gente la respetaba por lo que era. Por lo que ella misma se esforzaba diariamente.

Al llegar fue la primera en bajarse de la limusina y por ende la primera a la que los fans la acosaban

-Erika-chan, dame un autógrafo – Dijo un chico

Ella sonrió, jamás demostraría sus debilidades a las demás personas, así que no mostraría lo mucho que había sufrido hace horas. Realizo el autógrafo con rapidez y tras conseguir un par de halagos camino hacia su aula

 **(…)**

Erika se encontraba charlando con su grupo de amistades

\- Dime Erika-chan que se siente vivir con kou mukami? –

Erika sonrió, la verdad no había tenido tiempo de convivir con el rubio, pero no le diría a los demás, tenía que fingir como siempre

Sonrió – La verdad es que se siente bien tener a alguien que te comprende, digo.. kou y yo somos celebridades, por ende nos complementamos a la perfección –

Las personas parecían maravilladas ante la respuesta,

\- Y ya lo besaste? –

Ella se encogió de hombros – Todavía no, no queremos apresurar las cosas – Mintió

Seguido los minutos continuaron las preguntas acerca del famosos rubio, hasta el momento en que llego la hora de comer. Erika se dirigía a su mesa con su bandeja de comida pero algo le impidió terminar el trayecto.

Justo en aquella mesa, la que ella había autonominado como su sitio en la cafetería, se encontraba alguien sentado. Con el ceño fruncido de acerco hacia esa persona, dispuesta a sacarla del lugar.

-Muévete, esta mesa ya tiene dueño- Dijo mirando a la chica que se encontraba sentada

Tenía el cabello negro, ojos verdes y gafas de montura roja

La chica agacho la cabeza y se levanto – Lo lamento no sabía que esta era su mesa –susurro la peli negra

Erika rodó los ojos, aquella chica era una completa nerd – Que va a saber un bicho raro como tú? –

Sus acompañantes se carcajearon ante el comentario de Erika, cosa que le subió un poco su ego. Regreso a la realidad donde aun, la chica no se había movido

\- Y bien? Apártate nerd – La empujo y tomo asiento como si nada

Escucho un ruidoso estruendo y después unas carcajadas. Vio el lugar de donde provenían y se encontró con la nerd repleta de comida, ella instantáneamente comenzó a carcajearse igual

La peli negra se levanto a toda prisa y salió de la cafetería cual cohete dejando atrás los comentarios y ofensas de los demás. Erika sonrió, este si era su mundo y se sentía bien ser la reina de el.

 **(…)**

Cierta peli negra corría a toda prisa rumbo al baño de chicas, su caro uniforme estaba arruinado a causa de la comida de su bandeja. Entró y comenzó a asearse rápidamente, logro quitar la mancha de la chaqueta pero no de la camisa, así que debía retirársela antes de sufrir algún castigo departe de los profesores.

Camino al gimnasio y saco de su locker la camisa del uniforme deportivo. Luego de colocársela y verse más o menos presentable, salió disparada hasta su siguiente clase, aun tenía hambre puesto que no había probado bocado alguno de su comida.

Cerro los puños con fuerza, como podía ser tan idiota? Ella se había sentado ahí con intenciones de hacer amigos. Sintió como las lágrimas salían a montones. No podía entrar así a clase, no quería que le vieran llorando y la humillaran aun más.

Su intención era ir al baño pero algo detuvo su caminata, justo en la puerta del baño se encontraba el chico más lindo que había visto. Se quedo estática mirándolo hasta que ambos conectaron su mirada

Esos ojos color avellana la tenían hipnotizada, se veían tiernos, delicados y pensativos.- Que tanto me vez chibbi? – Dijo el chico

Sakura bajo su cabeza, se sentía tonta, debía dejar de creer que la gente se interesaría en hablar con ella?. Quizás debería desaparecer de la tierra, pero dejaría atrás a su hermanito Ken y a su madre. Ellos la extrañarían?

No se había dado cuenta cuando el chico se acerco a ella y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos – Por que lloras? –Era alto, demasiado, tanto que ella tenía que colocarse de puntillas para llegar a su barbilla.

\- yo… es que.. a mi… yo.. - Sakura no sabía que decir, no le diría que hace solo algunos minutos habían abusado de ella en la cafetería, no quería incomodarlo con sus problemas.

\- Tú que enana? – La tomo de la cintura elevándola haciendo que sus ojos conectaran

Sakura estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo, odiaba sentirse intimidada y este chico lo hacía, la ponía tan nerviosa que seguro sus piernas estaban temblando cual gelatinas. Gracias al cielo alguien logro captar la atención del castaño

-Vaya no te veía de semental, enorme titan – Se burlo de jinx al ver la escena

Yuma giro su cuello para encontrarse con esos ojos granate mirándolo con diversión y burla. - No deberías estar en clase? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño

La peli azul agito su mano con desdén – Digamos que accidentalmente a propósito explote el salón de química – se acerco a yuma para continuar su camino pero se detuvo al reconocer a la chica que estaba con él – Hola sakura.. – Saludo con una sonrisa

Saruka estaba sonrojada y se digno a solo emitir un "hola" diminuto

Yuma soltó a sakura quien parecía haber corrido un maratón, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente a causa de los nervios

\- Con permiso – Murmuro saliendo de la vista de jinx y yuma

Jinx soltó una carcajada – Yuma eres todo un playboy, te lo tenias bien guardado – le dio un leve codazo en broma

Yuma frunció el ceño – Cállate azulita, de todas formas a dónde vas? -

Jinx sonrió – Estoy buscando a Shu, lo has visto? –

Negó lentamente – Ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos verdad? –

Soltó una leve risita y continúo caminando pero no antes sin responderle – Ni te imaginas -

 **JINX POV**

Me encontraba buscando a Shu, se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo al odioso trabajo de biología, pero no lo encuentro, ya debería ser hora de regresar a casa así que no debe estar muy lejos. Como mi última opción fui a la sala de música y efectivamente, ahí estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-Shu, que haces en el suelo? – Me acerque a él quedando totalmente agachada a su lado

El abrió los ojos con pesadez y luego sonrió como un tarado – Lindas bragas – se levanto quedando ambos cara a cara

Yo rodé los ojos – En serio? -Me levante y cruce de brazos. No se lo iba a poner fácil, no es que quisiera hacer el ridículo trabajo, pero reiji insistió en que debíamos hacerlo solo para que Shu pudiera terminar su ultimo año

El también se levanto y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya me encontraba empotrada en la pared mientras él se dedicaba a darme besos en el cuello – Me gusta tu sabor – Murmuro contra este

Sentía su lengua recorrer todo el trayecto de mi clavícula hasta el principio de mi oído, hasta que se detuvo en un solo punto. Lo segundo que sentí fue una pequeña punzada de dolor, eso solo significaba una cosa… Shu me estaba mordiendo.

Solo se escuchaba como succionaba mi sangre y de alguna manera solo ese sonido me ponía a mil. Dejo de beber y se separo para mirarme, en su boca goteaban rastros de mi sangre así que me acerque y se la retire.

Sonreí ampliamente – No puedo creer que me haya dejado morder por un vampiro, sabias que eres el primero? –

Me devolvió la sonrisa mientras se encargaba de colocar mis piernas en sus caderas – Eso me agrada – Y me beso con furia

Ya sabía que significaba ese beso y la verdad no se lo iba a impedir, tanto él como yo nos deseábamos mutuamente. Justo antes de que Shu me retirara el brasier la puerta del salón se abrió.

Nos giramos para encontrarnos a Subaru de pie expectante, parecía no darse cuenta de la situación pero en lo que reacciono se sonrojo fuertemente

\- De verdad Subaru? – Inquirí alzando una ceja

El desvió la mirada – Lo siento, ya es hora de irnos y solo faltan ustedes – Y dicho esto se marcho por donde vino

Shu y yo soltamos unas carcajadas, Subaru a veces podía ser tan lindo

/Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO? CREANME QUE TOME EN CUENTA SUS RESPUESTAS A LA ENCUESTA.

RESPUESTA A COMENTARIOS

OtakuDL: DIGAMOS QUE SON PARECIDOS LOS OJOS DE JINX A LOS DE LOS GHOUL, LAMENTABLEMENTE NO, ELLA SOLAMENTE ESTA AHI POR UN OBSCURO PROPÓSITO (PRONTO LO DESCUBRIRÁN)

Azusa KAWAII: MUCHAAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE ESTE TE GUSTE

LuciiChaan : GRACIAS, ADMITO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE LA PERSONALIDAD DE JINX Y QUE POR ESO LA COLOQUE EN MI FICT (AUNQUE LA MODIFIQUE UN POQUITO) NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA, PUEDE QUE SI O PUEDE QUE NO, DEPENDIENDO DE LA INSPIRACION, PERO VAMOS A PESAR ESTO, SI JINX TERMINA CON SHU QUEDARIA COMO PERRA Y ESO NO ES LO QUE QUIERO, TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE PAREZCA HAREM REVERSO (PORQUE NO LO ES) ESPERO HABER RESUELTO TUS DUDAS.

Haruki-senpai: NUNCA ME DEFRAUDAS, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE


	11. Chapter 10 El sueño

_\- Por ende, te sentencio a muerte este día – Dice el hombre que tengo frente a mi recogiendo la enorme lista de cargos_

 _No puedo responderle o negar el haberlos cometido, todos saben que lo hice…Incluyéndome y aquí estoy, 1920 en un precioso día lluvioso, esperando a que mi verdugo llegue, sostenida de manos y pies por grilletes con recubrimiento de ámbar que hace que mi piel hierva._

 _Cuando llega el encapuchado designado por el consejo siento algo de frio, eso significaba una cosa… No me quedaba mucho tiempo, afila su cuchillo recubierto por ámbar y le rocía unas gotas de agua bendita._

 _Atrás de él se encuentra el sacerdote local rezando porque mi alma "encuentre la paz". El verdugo se dirige a mí mientras meneaba su arma de un lado a otro, es de contextura delgada y aproximadamente de mi tamaño. De repente todo se vuelve negro._

 _Una figura aparece en la obscuridad, lo reconozco.._

 _\- Ya era hora de que regresaras – Dice con esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto odiaba_

 **(…)**

Desperté agitada, odiaba tener esos recuerdos. Siempre sucedían cada año, eso significaba que él quiere verme, cosa que tampoco es una buena señal para mí.

Decidí tomar un relajante baño, mi cuerpo se encontraba totalmente tenso y que mejor manera que media hora entre burbujas?. Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla, tome mi ropa interior negra y empecé a colocármela.

Antes de siquiera colocarme otra prenda mi celular sonó. Desbloquee la pantalla y vi que era un mensaje de vik: **_"Se que tuviste el sueño, yo también lo tuve. Iré a recogerte al instituto "_**

Otra cosa que debería mencionar es que vik de alguna manera también tiene los mismos sueños que yo, por ende conoce toda mi historia. No me tome la molestia en responderle así que continúe vistiéndome.

Ya estaba vestida para ir al instituto, baje a desayunar algo y me encontré con todos en el comedor.

-Kitty-chan pensé que nunca te despertarías – Saludo Raito sonriente

– Si fuese por mi seguiría durmiendo – Me senté estrepitosamente al lado de Shu y le di un beso en los labios – Hola rubio – le sonreí

El me sonrió de vuelta – Hey preciosa - me guiño un ojo y continuo con su comida.

-Oh neko-chan y para mí no hay un beso? – Kou puso cara de perrito triste mientras me veía

\- No – Respondí seca y comencé a devorar mi desayuno

 **(…)**

Normalmente estaría en clase justo ahora, pero me encuentro sentada platicando con Raito. Increíble cierto? Pensaran que me está acosando sexualmente o algo, pero no. Resulta lo opuesto, estamos los dos hablando de lo que había ocurrido ayer.

-No lo puedo creer – Digo totalmente sorprendida

Raito soltó una pequeña risita – De que te sorprende kitty-chan? Tú y Shu lo hacen todo el tiempo –

Bufe – Eso es diferente, yo no soy una santa. Pero quién diría que dormirías con la humana… a la final si resulto ser una perra –

El silencio duro unos segundos y luego nos carcajeamos.

-Bueno, bueno no debería estar riéndome justo ahora de bitch-chan, después de todo ella se entrego a mi – Me sonrió ampliamente

\- Es una humana, solo la usas para alimentarte – Le dije rodando los ojos

– No se te olvide también para complacerme – Me guiño un ojo en complicidad a lo que yo negué divertida

\- Cambiando de tema, no pensé que fueras así de divertido –

El se encogió de hombros – Eres prohibida, no puedo seducirte pero si puedo divertirme junto a ti –

Fingí secar una lagrima de mis ojos y coloque mi mejor cara de madre orgullosa – Eso es impresionante Raito, me enorgulleces –

Me pego un leve codazo a modo de broma – Si claro kitty-chan. Por cierto no deberías estar en clase? –

\- Porque todos me dicen lo mismo? Escucha, yo no entro a clase y si entro es para molestar a alguien – Dije

El alzo las manos – Yo solo preguntaba –

\- Si, si. Vamos a buscar algo que hacer – Me levante del banco donde nos encontrábamos y comencé a caminar seguida de Raito

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, imaginaba que todos estaban en clase. Raito me seguía como una sombra a paso tranquilo

\- Que aburrido, no hay nadie – Murmure

\- Todos tienen clase kitty-chan – Dijo Raito

-Como sea, me aburro y odio aburrirme – Iba a sentarme en el suelo pero de repente escuche unos gritos y unos murmuras – Escuchaste eso? – Pregunte al castaño

El asintió sonriente y caminamos a donde se escuchaban las voces. Raito y yo estábamos detrás de una pared viendo la patética escena al otro lado. Tres chicas acosaban a una, la agredían mientras se reían de ella.

-La próxima vez que te dirijas a mí de esa manera nerd, te romperé los huesos y beberé toda tu sangre, de acuerdo? – Gruño una chica de cabello negro largo hasta las caderas

-Si..si, yo… lo .. siento ..- Tartamudeo la pequeña chica.

Sentí que esa voz la conocía pero no le di importancia, quizás solo era mi imaginación. Raito y yo caminamos en dirección a ellas, ya que más allá se encontraba la azotea.

\- Quítense – Ordene al grupo que nos impedía el paso

Las cuatro chicas se voltearon en mi dirección y pude reconocer a Erika y a Sakura. Eso jamás lo entenderé de los humanos, ella se dejan manipular por las demás especies en vez de luchar contra ellas en conjunto.

Que porque lo digo? Simplemente Sakura estaba siendo agredida por Erika y dos vampiresas que a la vista se veían de baja categoría.

La peli negra de cabello largo frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos – O si no que idiota? –

Me acerque a ella, ambas éramos de la misma altura y eso me facilitaba mucho las cosas – Que dijiste? Repítelo – La rete fulminándola con la mirada

Ella no se inmuto solo sonrió – Acaso la chica ciega también es sorda? Te dije idiota, estúpida… –

-Un momento Emy-chan - Interrumpió Raito antes de que pudiese partirle la cara a la peli negra y a compañera – Quien te dijo que kitty-chan era ciega? – Pregunto

Así que la bastarda se llamaba emy, será interesante saberlo. La única que se acordara de su nombre seré yo únicamente

\- Raito-kun cuando tiempo.. – le sonrió lascivamente – Todos lo dicen, siempre lleva esos lentes. Ahora qué tal si vamos a divertirnos? –

Raito le sonrió – Lo siento Emy-chan pero creo que no vas a poder… – paso de largo tomando a Sakura y a Erika con él, pero antes se giro a verme – No vayas a tardar kitty-chan – Me guiño un ojo y se marcho

Creí que era un idiota, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario. Pensó que no usaría mis poderes si estaba Sakura ahí, y era cierto. No quería que me mirara de esa manera en la que los humanos solían verme, como si fuera una especie de monstruo.

Troné los huesos de mis manos mientras retiraba mis lentes – Oigan – Llame a las dos bastardas al frente de mi

Ambas se giraron y su rostros cambiaron de sonrientes a sorprendidos – Eres… eres… un.. eres un..- Tartamudeo la otra que se digno a hablar

\- Soy.. soy… soy un qué? tarada – Pregunte burlesca acercándome a ellas

\- Un demonio – Respondieron las dos al unisonó

Yo les sonreí pero cambie mi expresión – Ahora que estamos solas, repite lo que me dijiste -

Vi como trago con fuerza – Yo… este – No la deje terminar, usando mis poderes las estampe a ambas contra la pared.

Tome mi 9 mm y les dispare a ambas en el hombro, sabía que no las mataría pero les causaría un enorme dolor y una profunda cicatriz. Ellas aullaron de dolor y se sostuvieron la zona del impacto. De repente su vista se enfoco a mí, estaban asustadas y temblaban ligeramente.

Me acerque a ellas – La próxima vez que se atrevan a insultarme las matare, entendieron bastardas?– Gruñí en su dirección

Ellas asintieron rápidamente, intentaron incorporarse pero se los impedí golpeándolas hacia el suelo por donde la bala había impactado.

-Mierda – susurro la de cabellera larga

-Te dije que te podías levantar escoria? – Tome su cabello con fuerza y acerque su rostro al mío –No habrá una próxima vez, así que será mejor que pienses mejor con esa cabeza tuya – Susurre en su rostro

Ella no dijo nada su cara se encontraba contraída por el dolor mientras que sus ojos estaban cerrados. La solté abrupta-mente, me acerque a su amiga que me veía con más temor que antes, su sangre salía por montón, en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia

\- Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos chiquillas – Dije antes de marcharme

Limpie los rastros de sangre de mi uniforme y camine a la azotea donde Raito se había llevado a las dos humanas anteriormente. Todavía mis colmillos y ojos no volvían a su estado natural, así que tome mis lentes obscuros y me los coloque.

Al llegar vi a Sakura tumbada en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Raito se encontraba un poco más lejos mirando el cielo mientras le daba la espalda a Erika

Cuando llegue a donde estaba Raito y Erika me cruce de brazos mirándola con enojo. Ella se percato de mi presencia y tembló ligeramente, intento recomponerse fulminándome con la mirada

\- Que quieres? – Me dijo

Sin si quiera hablarle le di un buen bofetón y un golpe seco en el estomago haciendo que todo el aire en sus pulmones se escapara.

\- No mereces ser llamada humana, eres más una escoria. Darle la espalda a los de tu especie por una superior –Vi a Raito quien me miraba sorprendido – Vámonos Raito – el asintió y me acompaño a la salida

Justo antes de salir vi a sakura mirándome con miedo, yo rodé los ojos y me acerque a ella.

\- No te asustes, ellas se lo buscaron – Me gire para marcharme pero recordé una cosa más – La próxima vez no dudes en avisarme si te buscan – Le guiñe un ojo y me marche de ahí

Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras Raito me esperaba sonriéndome, pero esa sonrisa era diferente, era una que nunca le había visto

\- Y porque tienes esa expresión de retrasado? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño

El hizo lo mismo que yo horas antes y se seco una lagrima imaginaria – Si tienes un lado bueno kitty-chan estoy orgulloso –respondió

\- Idiota – Susurre

 **(…)**

Decidí que debía entrar al menos a la última hora de clase, corrí con la suerte de que el profesor llego tarde y no tuve mucho tiempo en esa celda para estudiantes. Tome mi maletín y camine a la salida. Esperaba ver a Shu en el salón, pero no se encontraba ahí, quizás ya estaba afuera con los demás.

Atravesé las grandes puertas y baje las escaleras. Un montón de personas se encontraban reunidas alrededor de algo impidiéndome el paso. Suspire y rodee la multitud para llegar a la limusina

Al llegar estaban todos menos Erika y Raito. Era de esperarse, creo que después del golpe tuvo que ir a la enfermería.

Reiji me miro con el ceño fruncido – Hasta que te dignas a salir. Dónde estabas? Shu salió hace 5 minutos –

Chasquee la lengua – No te importa cuatro ojos otaku de… - Fui interrumpida por el odioso mukami rubio

\- Creo que estoy enamorado – Dijo con cara de tarado y una sonrisa enorme

Yuma llego atrás con los brazos atrás de su cabeza – Olvídalo kou, ella no está a tu alcance –

Kou se giro hacia yuma – Y de ti si? Claro cómo eres más alto – Se cruzo de brazos y lo fulmino con la mirada

\- Que pérdida de tiempo – Dijo ruki apareciendo más atrás junto a azusa

\- Esa chica tiene una linda cicatriz – Susurro muy por lo bajito azusa

Iba a preguntar de quien estaban hablando pero un grito me lo impidió -HERMANITA! – Y luego me sentí asfixiada

Se preguntaran porque? Simplemente Vik me estaba dando un abrazo mortífero. Me libre de su agarre y la aparte solo un poco

-Demonios vik, no soy un puto juguete – Gruñí fulminándola con la mirada luego pose mi mirada en la peli roja - Kat no sabía que tu también venias -

Ella soltó una leve risita –No me perdería verte en con ese uniforme de nuevo, te ves tan tierna, verdad vik? –

Vik asintió – Te ves como una linda colegiala -

\- Par de idiotas, sabían que no estamos a solas? – Señale con la mirada a los Sakamaki y a los mukami

\- Soy katarina, amiga de jinx , pueden decirme kat – Dijo kat y luego señalo a vik – Ella es vik la hermana de jinx -

Vik sonrió hacia ellos – Hola -

\- HERMANA? – Dijeron todos al unisonó impactados

\- Creo que me enamore dos veces – Susurro kou atónito

\- Serán tarados – Murmure

 **(…)**

Luego de las presentaciones y que de kou acosara sexualmente a vik. También de un par de amenazas hacia sus partes bajas si se acercaba a alguna de mis amigas, al final nos dirigimos a mi antiguo apartamento.

\- Y bien? Para que estamos reunidas? – Pregunto kat

\- Fue el sueño – Respondí

Kat se sorprendió por unos instantes pero luego su semblante se torno serio y frio – Saben lo que significa verdad? –

\- Lo sabemos y lo peor es que no sabemos que querrá – Respondió vik seguido de un suspiro

\- Tampoco sabemos cuando aparezca, ya han transcurrido veinte años que no lo vemos – Digo

\- Algo si sabemos… el solo trae problemas y creo que ya tenemos suficientes – Dijo kat mirándome

Yo sabía a qué se refería, aparte de él, estaba un cazador merodeando por el país en mi búsqueda. Eso solo complicaba más las cosas

\- Que tal si nos marchamos? – Pregunto vik mirándome esperanzada

Yo negué – él nos va a encontrar, y no voy a escapar del cazador hasta matarlo – Respondí

Ambas suspiraron

\- Yo te apoyare en lo que pueda – Kat se acerco, alboroto mi cabello – Debo irme, hay un par de licántropos que debo atrapar – Se despidió de vik y se marcho

\- Yo también te apoyare hermanita – Dijo vik para darme un abrazo

\- Lo sé – Susurre

\- Además tengo una idea – Me sonrió en complicidad

Eso solo me decía que yo me divertiría

/HOLAAA SORRY POR TARDAR TANTO, ESTA SEMANA SON LOS EXÁMENES Y ME ENCUENTRO ESTUDIANDO :( . SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO PERO PROMETO QUE EL QUE VIENE SERA MAS LARGO HE INTERESANTE.

ENCUESTA:

1- A PESAR DE QUE SAKURA SALE UN POCO MAS EN LA HISTORIA, LES GUSTARÍA QUE FUESE OFICIALMENTE AMIGA DE JINX?

2- QUISIERA QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LLEGUE UNA FIESTA O CELEBRACIÓN, DE QUE TIPO LES GUSTARIA? A) UN BAILE; B) UNA CENA; C) UNA SIMPLE REUNIÓN; D) NINGUNA DE LAS ANTERIORES

3- VIK DEBERIA ? A) VIVIR CON LOS SAKAMAKI; B) ESTUDIAR EN SU MISMO INSTITUTO; C) SORPRESA

RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS

YamihNoMegamih: HOLA, NUEVA LECTORA CIERTO? ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO ESTE CAP, BUENO DIGAMOS QUE ME ENCANTA VER A SUBARU SONROJADO A QUE A USTEDES TAMBIÉN? OPINA SI TE GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO

Azusa KAWAII: Y TENDRÁS MAS, LO PROMETO! PUEDE SER, NO LO HABÍA TOMADO EN CUENTA, QUIZÁS EN EL QUE VIENE PASE UN MOMENTO LINDO ENTRE AMBOS

Haruki-senpai : ESE SUBARU SIEMPRE LE PASAN ESAS COSAS, PERO IGUAL LO QUEREMOS :) ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP SEA DE TU AGRADO.

aikosakamaki : SI! AMBOS SON PAR DE PERVERTIDOS JEJE :) GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE IGUAL QUE EL ANTERIOR.


	12. Chapter 11 Visitas inesperadas

\- Increíble.. – murmure mientras cruzaba las enormes puertas de la mansión

En lo que entre al vestíbulo un profundo olor a sangre me invadió. Camine hasta donde provenía el olor y me encontré con Kou y Erika en el salón.

\- La vas a matar – Dije y me tumbe en uno de los sofás

Kou paro de beber y me sonrió ampliamente - Creí que no te importaba neko-chan

\- Y no lo hace – Me retire los lentes y cerré los ojos

Sentí como kou se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a mi – Entonces? –

Entre abrí los ojos para verlo, tenia los brazos cruzados y no había dejado de sonreír, pero había algo mas…

\- Si la matas no tendrán como alimentarse – Respondí seguido de un encogimiento de hombros

De repente sentí como algo o más bien alguien me aprisionaba. Kou estaba tumbado sobre mi sostenido sobre sus brazos, tenía un olor a perfume extremadamente caro y a menta fresca.

\- Sabes he querido preguntarte algo querida neko-chan – Murmuro haciendo que su aliento chocara con mi rostro

Yo si quiera me inmute, si su intención era intimidarme o sentirme incomoda no le daría el gusto. Además, si llegara a intentar algo yo misma le sacaría las tripas.

\- Dispara – Dije

\- Porque siempre que alguna chica se acerca a alguno de nosotros tu siempre la amenazas o algo? Apenas llegue hace dos días y ya te he visto amenazar de muerte a más de 10 de mis fans, eres muy mala neko-chan – Dijo

Abrí mis ojos para enfrentarlo, acaso se lo tenía que repetir? O era tan tonto que ni siquiera sabía. Quién diría que el tarada idol no estaba enterado de lo que ocurría.

No pude evitar soltar una enorme carcajada

\- De que te ríes? – Vi como frunció mas el ceño, se acercaba poco a poco a mi rostro

\- Que sucede Kou? Eres tan tonto que no lo sabes? – Una sonrisa surco mi rostro

Se acerco más a mí tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban – No me hables así neko-chan. Deberías tenerme un poco más respeto a mí, ya que soy tu señor– Murmuro acercándose mas a mi

Yo sabía que era lo que intentaba kou, sus intenciones eran claras, en serio creía iba a beber mi sangre? El creía que yo era otra fuente de alimento? Pero eso no fue lo único que me enojo, el hecho de que el creyera que tenía algún poder sobre mí, eso sí era lo que me encabronaba.

Mis piernas subieron a su cuerpo y en un ágil movimiento logre hacer que kou terminara a unos cuantos metros lejos de mí. Me levante y sacudí mi uniforme

– Jamás creas que tienes un jodido derecho sobre mí, tu eres el que deberías estar besándome los zapatos, no al revés – Gruñí, el se levanto y me miro sonriente

Se cruzo de brazos – Y que te hace pensar que yo debería venerarte a ti neko-chan? – Su sonrisa burlona era cada vez más enorme.

Me encogí de hombros y me teletransporte a su lado – Por el simple hecho de que… - Me acerque a su oído –.. aun estas vivo, así que no me provoques – Susurre

Y en un movimiento ya lo tenía apuntado con mi 9mm

– Para ser un demonio, te escondes detrás de un arma creada por los humanos neko-chan, eso es patético –

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Oculte de nuevo a mi bebe y tome el cuello del rubio con fuerza

\- Te lo advertí vampiro – Gruñí. Sentí como mis ojos cambiaban de color y mis colmillos crecían un poco más

Clave mis uñas en los brazos de él y este soltó un chillido de dolor. Admito que mis intenciones eran claras, quería dañarlo físicamente.

\- Que sucede kou? Te duele? – Pregunte sonriente apretando un poco más a lo que el soltó otro gemido

Mis uñas estaban tan adentro que podían llegar hasta los músculos de sus brazos. Las retire con intenciones de clavárselas en el abdomen. Y justo cuando lo iba a hacer me tomaron por el brazo.

\- Jinx – Susurro alguien trayéndome a la realidad

Solté el cuerpo del vampiro y gire para encontrarme unos ojos azules mirándome inexpresables

\- Shu… - Susurre de vuelta

El me sonrió como si acabara de ganarse un premio – Creí que no te detendrías –

Yo le devolví la sonrisa – No lo iba a hacer –

Soltó una pequeña risa pero se detuvo cuando observo mis manos manchadas de sangre – Lo ibas a matar? – Pregunto

\- Si continuaba pasándose de listo, si – Respondí

Su mirada viajo de mi a kou y de nuevo la puso en mi – Que te dijo? –

\- No te preocupes no volverá a repetirlo – gire a ver a kou – cierto Mukami? –

El asintió adolorido y yo le sonreí

\- Sabes que está sangrando demasiado cierto? – Me dijo Shu frunciendo el ceño

Rodé los ojos – De verdad estas preocupado por el mukami? –

El se encogió de hombros – No, pero no quiero escuchar un sermón de ese sujeto –Me miro suplicante

Que creía él? Que yo iba a ayudar a kou después de las estupideces que dijo? Cada quien debe hacerse responsable de sus palabras. Y además..

\- Por favor jinx, imagina lo tedioso que se va a poner cuando se entere – me interrumpió Shu

Suspire – Esta bien, pero que conste que solo lo hago para que no te manden a las montañas de nuevo – Dije sonriente

El me miro sorprendido – Como sabes eso? – Pregunto

Yo le sonreí aun mas – Lo estabas pensando tonto – Le guiñe un ojo y camine hasta kou

Sabía que le estaba doliendo, mis uñas desprendían cierta sustancia parecida a un veneno que no llegaba a matar pero si dolía a medida que se filtraba por la sangre.

\- Duele mukami? – Le sonreí abiertamente

El elevo su vista aun adolorida – Como la mierda – respondió

Yo me senté a su lado – Te curare si prometes mantener tu ego bajo la próxima vez –

El me sonrió – Solo era una pequeña broma neko-chan, no te preocupes –

Enarque una ceja – no soy tonta mukami, te leo la mente como si fuera un libro, así que ahora dime con toda sinceridad, te pasaras de listo de nuevo? –

El suspiro y de mala gana asintió – Esta bien, pero respóndeme – sus ojos conectaron con los míos unos segundos

 _"Porque los celos con todos nosotros" – Leí claramente su mente_

Yo le sonreí – Te diré lo que les dije a los Sakamaki cuando llegue… - Coloque un poco de mi saliva en las heridas de kou y este aulló de dolor – Desde este momento tanto tu como tus hermanos me pertenecen – Susurre

(…)

\- Aun no puedo creer que tu saliva curo esas heridas– Dijo Shu mientras caminábamos a nuestra clase

Yo me encogí de hombros – Créelo o no es así, no es que me guste pero es el único antídoto –

\- A veces creo que era la mujer más interesante que he conocido – Se sentó junto a mí en el salón, cosa que era realmente extraño

Lo mire seria - Espero que no te estés enamorando Sakamaki, sabes muy bien que eso no va conmigo –

\- Y si te digo que me gustas? – Sonrió con suficiencia

Rodé los ojos – Entonces te diré que eres un tarado y que pierdes tu tiempo –

El se acerco a mi mesa y tomo mi rostro con sus manos – Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para enamorarte – Susurro

Bufe – Sigue soñando –

El resto de la clase fue tranquila, Shu me sonreía y guiñaba un ojo cada vez que lo veía. Esto ya se estaba volviendo odioso, pero de alguna manera no puedo dejarlo.

Salí disparada del salón ignorando el hecho de que la siguiente clase comenzaba dentro de cinco minutos, así que busque a mi único confidente en este asqueroso lugar. Y lo encontré hablando con Erika.

\- Deja de hacer caridad Raito, eso no pega contigo – Dije cuando ya estaba cerca de los dos

Raito me sonrió mientras que Erika frunció el ceño

 _"A caso no se cansara de verse tan vulgar siempre"_ – Pensaba la rubia hueca

No pude evitar rodar los ojos – Me canso es de ti humana, ya vete que quiero hablar con raito –

Ella se sorprendió y salió corriendo a quien sabe donde

\- Kitty-chan qué bueno que llegas, Me dijeron que… - Raito fue interrumpido por un grito

\- JINX – Grito vik corriendo hacia nosotros

\- Genial – Murmure mientras ella llegaba sonriente

-Hola Raito – Saludo vik al castaño

\- Hola kitsu-chan – Raito le sonrió como siempre hace con todas las chicas

Aunque sabíamos que mi querida hermana no era como las demás, ella siempre tomaba la iniciativa y odiaba que los hombres lo hicieran. Ignoro su sonrisa rompe bragas y me miro con emocionada

\- Adivina quien consiguió empleo como maestra de teatro – Exclamo sonriente mientras se señalaba – Pues yo… aunque no fue difícil – Susurro lo ultimo con un brillo seductor en su rostro

\- A ver a que pobre curso vas a enseñar – Dije irónica

Ella me saco la lengua divertida – Solo a segundo año, quieren ver cómo me desenvuelvo -

\- Ese es el curso de Ayato y Erika-chan – Dijo Raito seguido de una pequeña carcajada, yo no pude evitar y solté una enorme carcajada

Todos quisiéramos ver a ayato actuando con un ridículo traje de hace dos siglos. Eso sería lo más divertido de ha pasado desde que llegue a este asqueroso lugar

Vik se nos quedo viendo como si fuéramos un par de aliens. A mí me daba igual, yo solo seguía riéndome con Raito mientras me sostenía de su hombro para no caerme

\- Muy bien – Nos interrumpió vik – Me explicarían de que tanto se ríen? – Se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño a nosotros

Yo como pude, calme mis risas – Hermanita, solo de imaginarme a ayato usando mayas apretadas interpretando romeo y Julieta o cualquier otra obra de esas que te gusta leer… - Y de nuevo me carcajee con Raito

Ella se nos unió segundos más tarde. Ahora parecíamos tres idiotas con problemas mentales, pero no importaba, yo solo quería que la obra fuera lo más pronto posible para así verla

\- Kitty-chan – me llamo raito, yo pare de reír y lo mire – Reiji tiene algo que decirte, así que será mejor que lo vayas a ver cuanto antes – Dijo

Yo bufe pero aun así me despedí de mi hermana/profesora y del castaño. Camine hasta el salón de química, de alguna manera sabia que el mayordomo otaku se encontraría ahí.

Entre sin tocar, efectivamente estaba ahí

Me cruce de brazos y lo mire con reproche – Espero que sea bueno lo que tengas que decirme –

El se retiro los lentes, dejo a un lado su quipo y me miro – Esta noche vendrán a la casa dos invitados de suma importancia, así que espero que te comportes…. – No escuche lo que dijo despues

 _Que te comportes…. Que te comportes… te comportes… comportes…. Comportarme? Yo?_

Repetía esto una vez en mi cabeza ignorando el hecho de que reiji estuviese dándome un sermón.

\- Y que te vistas como una dama… - Ahí fue cuando reaccione

\- CALLATE IDIOTA! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas, el se exalto y me fulmino con la mirada –Yo hago lo que quiera y si quieres pelear que así sea – Mi mirada era asesina y esta vez no la ocultaba bajo los lentes obscuros

Después de que aquellas vampiresas creyeran que yo de alguna manera era "ciega" decidí no traerlos más para el instituto. Aunque me descubrieran los humanos, no dejaría que corrieran falsos rumores sobre mí.

El me tomo por la muñeca – Estoy cansado de tu actitud rebelde –

Solté una norme carcajada y me libre de su agarre. Sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar me dirigí a la salida, antes de cerrar la puerta le brinde una sonrisa burlona

\- Resígnate reiji, no me ganaras – Dije y cerré la puerta rápidamente

A lo lejos de pasillo de escucho un estruendo, sonreí. Había logrado lo que quería. Mientras me tomaba de las muñecas logre hacer que dos químicos reaccionaran, creando una bella explosión en el laboratorio de química (de nuevo)

Al cruzar me encontré con yuma recostado de la pared. - Vaya tintan, no estás muy lejos de tu salón? – Enarque una ceja

Yuma me miro por unos segundos y chasqueo la lengua – Estoy esperando a alguien – Respondió

Antes de que pudiese burlarme una cabellera negra salió de mi salón. Era sakura la identifique de inmediato.

\- Y bien? – Pregunto yuma de brazos cruzados

Sakura se sonrojo notoriamente y asintió – Estoy disponible después de clases, podemos ir a la biblioteca si gustas – Murmuro

Yuma asintió y comenzó a caminar no sin antes dirigirme una mirada –Ni una palabra de esto a alguno de mis hermanos – ME dijo

Agite mi mano con desdén – Son tus asuntos tintan –

El asintió satisfecho y comenzó a caminar de nuevo dejándonos a mí y a sakura solas. Yo la mire y continuaba cabizbaja y sonrojada

-Vamos a comer – La tome por el brazo y caminamos hacia la cafetería

Ella no dijo nada en todo el trayecto a la cafetería, incluso después de pedir nuestra comida seguía metida en sus pensamientos. Y solo había algo o más bien alguien en ellos… Yuma

\- Por favor dime que no te gusta el tintan – Dije sentándome junto a ella con mi bandeja de comida

"Tan obvio es?" – Me sorprendía la facilidad con la que podía leer su mente

-Muy obvio si me lo preguntas – Tome una manzana y comencé a devorarla

Ella se sorprendió _" Como sabe lo que estoy pensando? Debería preguntarle? Pero es tan amable conmigo.."_

\- Puedes preguntarme, después de todo somos compañeras de clase – termine de comer la manzana y empecé a devorar mi sándwich.

Ella suspiro, entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y me miro titubeante – Que eres? –Pregunto tímida

\- Una chica – Respondí burlesca

Soltó una leve risita – Eso lo sé, pero hay algo que no me convence, siempre sabes lo que pienso. Inclusive pudiste derrotar a dos de las chicas más malas del instituto. Por eso creo que no eres normal –

Yo le sonreí – Y no lo soy – Termine de comer mi ensalada de patatas y tome el juego de frutas

Ella se sorprendió – Entonces que eres? –

\- No te diré Sakura, quizás algún día – Respondí

Soltó un suspiro pero me brindo una enorme sonrisa – Entonces, somos amigas? –

Asentí – Así que si alguien te molesta tu solo dime – Le guiñe un ojo y me levante para marcharme a mi siguiente clase.

Ella me siguió y camino conmigo – Tan obvio es? – Pregunto luego de unos segundos

Yo asentí, sabía que se refería al hecho de que le gustara yuma.

\- No te preocupes, no diré nada – Respondí para luego ver de reojo como asentía sonrojada.

\- Me pidió ayuda con matemática, no sé cómo voy a hacerlo sin estar nerviosa – susurro

Yo pare de caminar y me gire hacia ella – Solo es un chico, uno muy tonto, así que no te preocupes –

(…)

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos, la falda no era muy cómoda pero me gustaba como me quedaba, el vestido no era una opción y los shorts de tiro alto, bueno esos no tenían ningún defecto.

Después de elegir los shorts, me coloque un top negro, mi fiel chaqueta de cuero, las botas y solté mi cabello. Me mire en el espejo y estaba conforme, esto era apropiado para ir a beber unos tragos con katarina

-Jinx-chan, reiji dice que bajes – Kanato entro sin siquiera tocar a mi cuarto.

Rodé los ojos – Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar –

El imito mi gesto – Todos esperamos abajo – Camino a la salida pero antes me miro unos segundos de arriba abajo, me sonrió – Reiji se enojara contigo –

\- Si como sea – Recogí mis cosas para poder marcharme

Le seguía a kanato el paso de forma despreocupada, al cruzar por el pasillo un profundo olor entro a mis fosas nasales.

Creía que ya estarían extintos o muertos. Qué rayos hacían aquí?

Al momento en que bajamos todos estaban reunidos alrededor de algo o más bien alguien. Sabia quien era, su olor lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, no es que lo odiara, pero nuestro pasado tiene muchas cosas dolorosas que no perdonamos.

Reiji se percato de mi presencia y con una seña me dijo que me acercara. Al momento de colocarme al frente de los Sakamaki y Mukami, sus ojos y los míos conectaron.

-Jinx.. Quiero presentarte a .. – Interrumpí a reiji

\- Ya nos conocemos – Una sonrisa totalmente hipócrita cruzo por mi rostro.

/HOLAA! MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE RESPONDIERON LA ENCUESTA, LASTIMOSAMENTE NO TENGO TIEMPO DE DEDICARME A RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS, SOLO LES DIRE QUE RECIBI VARIOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS CON LAS RESPUESTAS. TAMBIEN LAMENTO DEJARLAS CON LAS DUDAS PERO HASTA AHI PUDE ESCRIBIR.


	13. Chapter 12 Luna roja: Parte I (HAMBRE)

Ellos se me quedan viendo unos segundos pero uno me devuelve la sonrisa

\- Estas diferente Scar… - Lo interrumpo rápidamente tomándolo por la camisa

\- Te he dicho que no me digas así Shin, me llamo jinx – Gruñí

Carla coloca su mano sobre mi brazo para que suelte a su hermano y a muy a mi pesar lo hago. El albino mira a Shin y lo fulmina con la mirada

Shin rueda los ojos y hace una reverencia – Cuanto tiempo, es un gusto volver a verla – Deposita un casto beso en mi mano derecha

Yo miro mal a carla – En serio? Después de todos estos años? –

El asiente clavando esos ojos ambarinos sobre los míos.

 _"No importa que, sigues siendo la heredera "_ – Leo sus pensamientos con toda libertad, bueno toda la que él me permitió

Bufe – Puras basuras –

Shin mira a su hermano cansado, mentalmente lo debe estar maldiciendo por hacerlo quedar en ridículo.

A lo lejos escucho un carraspeo y veo que se trata de reiji

\- Permítanme preguntarles, de donde se conocen? -

\- No les has dicho? – Me pregunta shin y yo niego lentamente – Nos conocemos de pequeños, ella es nuestra prima lejana – Responde a la pregunta de reiji

Vi como todos se les desencaja la mandíbula del asombro.

\- Aunque solo compartimos un poco de ADN – Murmuro

Carla oye perfectamente esa frase y se me queda mirando

 _"Asumo que tampoco les has dicho que eres la próxima reina de los demonios o sí?"_ – Me pregunta en pensamientos

Niego lentamente y vuelvo enfocar mi vista en los demás vampiros que están conversando con Shin.

Estiro mi cuerpo y me acerco a ellos – Me voy, saldré con vik y kat –

Los Sakamaki como buenos chicos asienten, los mukami me ignoran por completo, siguen mirando desafiantemente a los tsukinami y la humana me fulmina con la mirada

Reiji recobra la compostura y frunce el ceño – Iras así vestida? –

Chasquee la lengua y sin responderle desaparezco del lugar para ir al hermoso "inferno".

La entrada estaba llena de humanos haciendo fila con la esperanza de entrar. Rodeo a la multitud y me coloco al frente, escucho las protestas de los demás atrás de mí pero las ignoro

-Nombre – Me dice el gigantón que resguarda la puerta

Jamás lo había visto, supongo que debe ser nuevo o si no me dejaría pasar. Su mirada recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y alza las cejas esperando una respuesta.

Bufe – Jinx, idiota –

El busca en la lista y al dar con mi nombre sus ojos se abren como plato, quita el cordón de la entrada y me mira nervioso – Lo lamento soy nuevo y no espere a que apareciera en mi primer día –

-Me da igual – Le digo al momento en que entro

El humo y olores llegan a mi tan solo con dar los primeros pasos. Llego a la zona vip y me encuentro con mis amigas sentadas charlando

-Pero si es la linda jinx – Kat me sonríe y me da una palmada en el trasero

Yo río y revuelvo sus cabellos rojos – Hey kat –

Me siento al lado de vik y la codeo por las costillas suavemente, ella repite lo mismo y me sonríe

\- Hermanita, pensé que no vendrías –

Frunzo el ceño – Nunca falto, porque lo piensas? –

Ella se encoge de hombros – Raito-chan me conto que hoy tendrían visitas en la mansión –

\- Quienes son los suficientemente locos para "visitar" esa mansión? – Pregunta kat con horror fingido

Me tumbo boca abajo sobre el sofá y la miro – Nada más y nada menos que Shin y Carla Tsukinami –

Sus caras de perplejidad son causa que suelte una sonora carcajada

\- Siguen vivos tus primos? – Dice kat

Asiento desganada –Me lo esperaba de Shin, pero que Carla aun con su enfermedad siga vivo es muy impresionante –

\- La última vez que los vimos no fue en muy buenos términos – Murmura vik

\- El funeral de su padre, estaban en contra de que se le hiciera un entierro digno, pero "el" insistió en que era necesario – Tome un shot de vodka y lo deslice por mi garganta

 **(…)**

Estaba en el jardín de la mansión, luego de hablar con las chicas y beber hasta el cansancio decidí que era hora de regresar.

El olor a rosas me mareaba, su olor tan dulce era verdaderamente repugnante, yo prefería mil veces el olor a pólvora, alquitrán, gasolina entre muchos otros olores fuertes. Díganme loca pero los olores delicados me hacen querer vomitar

El viento soplo unas veces haciendo que las pocas nubes en el cielo se dispersaran, dándole paso a los rayos de la luna.

La observe unos segundos, mañana seria el día… Luna roja. Eso explica el porqué tengo tanta hambre, mi visión se encuentra un poco borrosa y siento como mis ojos arden.

-Te he estado buscando – Dijo una voz atrás de mí

Lo reconocí de inmediato, intente controlar a mi demonio y luego de unos segundos lo pude hacer.

\- Que quieres Shin? – Clave mis ojos rosas en los suyos ambarinos

El se encogió de hombros – Solo quería hablar contigo – tomo asiento a mi lado y me recorrió con su mirada – Porque te teñiste de azul? –

\- Es mi color favorito y lo sabes. Porque están ustedes aquí? – Pregunte

\- Queríamos conocer a la novia antes del despertar – Me responde

Frunzo el ceño, sería posible que una humana tan débil como ella lo lograr? He escuchado que es muy difícil completar la fase.

\- Permíteme interrumpir lo que piensas –veo como acerca sus manos a mi rostro y lo toma con ambas manos – No has cambiado nada – Susurra

Rodé los ojos – Ya lo dijiste genio – sin delicadeza aparte bruscamente sus manos y le di la espalda – Si es todo lo que querías, vete –

Siento mi estomago comprimirse, un fuerte ardor cruza por mi garganta, mis manos tiemblan, mis sentidos se agudizan y veo todo en cámara lenta.

Sacudo mi cabeza intentando alejar esas sensaciones de mi cuerpo, pero es inútil. Los cambios ya están ocurriendo y debo alimentarme pronto. Ignorando el hecho de que estoy acompañada me levanto para dirigirme a mi habitación

Pero sin me detiene por un brazo y me obliga a mirarlo – Scar.. – No sé que vio en mi rostro, pero se detuvo de inmediato, su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos demostraban sorpresa – Que te sucede scar.. jinx? – Corrige rápidamente

\- No es de tu incumbencia Shin – Me libero de su agarre y me teletransporto a mi habitación

A pesar de que no hay alguna luz encendida puedo ver perfectamente en la obscuridad, mis sentidos están cada vez mas alerta, mi olfato se agudiza

-Huele a sangre.. – Susurre para mí misma

Ese olor me causa en mi un estremecimiento, intento retener el impulso de salir corriendo a alimentarme…. Y lo consigo después de un par de inhalaciones profundas.

Alguien me toma por la cintura e inhalan fuertemente mi aroma. Escucho un gruñido y siento unas manos deslizarse por todo mi cuerpo, la sensación es grandiosa y hace que me olvide por completo de mi hambre.

\- Te esperaba – Susurra contra mi oído y ahí reconozco que es Shu

No le respondo, me giro y quedamos frente a frente, con la poca luz que hay en la habitación veo sus ojos, se encuentran obscurecidos y me miran como nunca antes

\- Shu.. – Susurro y estampo mis labios con los suyos

 **(…)**

Desperté enredada en el cuerpo de Shu, el muy idiota me tiene atrapada entre sus brazo como si no quisiera que me fuera. Pero muy a su pesar debo hacerlo.

Luego de tomar un baño decido que es hora de salir a alimentarme, veo la hora en mi celular y veo que son apenas la una de la tarde.

Al momento en el que piso el ultimo escalón, escucho voces, más bien suplicas y jadeos. Camino y me consigo al enorme tintan y a la humana

-Por favor no más – susurra Erika

Yuma frunce el ceño – Cállate cerda – Ordena y vuelve a beber su sangre

Camino sin importar que me vean, si quiero llegar a la cocina debo pasar justo al frente de ellos. De reojo veo como yuma se tensa, para de beber y continúa mirándome.

-Azulita.. – Oigo como me llama y giro para verlo – Te ves diferente y no en el buen sentido – Veo como frunce el ceño de nuevo

Se perfectamente como me veo, me veo destruida, cansada y debo tener las peores ojeras del mundo, a pesar de que dormir como una roca

Yo suelto una pequeña risita – Ya solucionare eso – Lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y me marcho del lugar

Tomo lo necesario para hacer pasta y me pongo en marcha. Agua, aceite, sal, mantequilla… todo lo tengo a la mano. Justo cuando quería encender la estufa, escucho pasos atrás de mí. Se de quien se trata, puedo olerlo como si estuviese a mi lado.

Sin ánimos de discutir dejo todo en la cocina y me teletransporte fuera de la mansión antes de que reiji me reproche algo. No era buena idea discutir justo en este momento.

Llego a una calle concurrida en la cuidad, las personas hablan y se sonríen entre sí. Decido que es hora de acabar con este malestar. Sigo caminando hasta llegar al sector más peligroso de la cuidad.

Los edificios son viejos, las pandillas reunidas en las esquinas voltean a mirarme. No los culpo, no suelo venir a este sector de día, obviamente nadie me reconoce y lo apreciaba, así podría alimentarme sin esfuerzo.

Paso por un grupo de chicos que me comen con la mirada, yo les sonrió seductoramente y no tengo que rogar mucho cuando se acercan a mí. Todos me rodean, son 6 en total.

\- Preciosa, quieres divertirte con nosotros un rato? – Pregunta uno acercándose y tomando mi mentón

\- Me encantaría – Respondió sonriente y me dejo llevar a una bodega abandonada

Veo como todos discuten quien será el primero y me siento a esperar el primer sacrificio. De nuevo las sensaciones despiertan en mi, intento controlarlas y sé que pronto voy a explotar.

Una mano acaricia mi rostro y veo que es uno de los chicos. Me coloco de pie para luego lo rodearlo con mis brazos, el me sonríe y se acerca a mis labios.

\- Nos divertiremos tanto – Susurra

-Créeme que si – Le guiño un ojo coqueto

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me encontraba devorando su alma hasta la última gota. Sus demás compañeros me miraron con horror. Mi hambre no saciaba así que por primera vez deje que mi demonio me controlara.

Veo el cuerpo de mi última víctima, lo tomo por la pierna y lo guío a donde deje el resto. Tomo la botella de licor que uno sostenía en su mano y la roció en los cuerpos para luego hacer que el fuego aparezca.

Salgo tranquila del almacén, sin importar el hecho de que la alarma de incendios se encontraba sonando. El anochecer se acerca, unos pocos rayos de los son los que alumbran las calles, siento la cálida pero a la vez refrescante brisa en mi rostro

El anochecer me hace el favor de llegar a tiempo, las luces rojas de la luna alumbran la obscura acera. Camino unos cuantos pasos más y me detengo al momento en que veo los apartamentos viejos. Algo no está bien, todo está demasiado tranquilo en este sector tan peligroso, no hay luces, ni humanos, ni siquiera escucho animales.

Un ruido de hace presente, está lejos, a dos cuadras de donde me encuentro. Dejo que mi olfato me diga de quien se trata, es un humano adulto, huele a sudor, plata y pólvora.

Sonrió ampliamente, había tardado mucho en aparecer. Creo que llego el momento en que jinx se divierta como en los viejos tiempos. Escucho sus pasos atrás de mí, así que continúo caminando hasta que llego a la única luz parpadeante en la calle.

Me giro para encontrarme a un hombre alto, rubio de ojos azules, barba ligeramente larga, vestido de cuero y con un cinturón lleno de armas.

\- Te habías tardado en aparecer Arthur – Le sonrió mostrando todos mis encantadores dientes

El frunce el ceño – No sé cómo me conoces, pero veo que tienes buenos contactos – Dice

Suelto una pequeña carcajada – Los tengo, se todo sobre ti Arthur, tu nombre completo, tu rango… tus hijas – Susurro lo ultimo con orgullo

Oigo un pequeño gruñido de su parte – Asquerosa criatura, no sé cómo aun no han podido exterminarte –

Muerdo mi labio intentando contener una carcajada pero es en vano, ahí en plena calle mis risas son lo único que se escuchan

\- CÁLLATE ASQUEROSO DEMONIO! – Grita el cazador

Yo paro de reír y lo miro burlona – Vaya, eres todo un casca rabias. –

Sin avisar aparezco a su lado, comparado con el yo soy pequeña, me lleva por lo menos tres cabezas de alto, incluso más que yuma.

\- Te han dicho que nunca debes meterte con un demonio? – susurro en su oído

El se estremeció y siento algo líquido cayéndome por el rostro….

-El agua bendita te debilitara demonio – Dice orgulloso

Ahora estoy empapada, con frió y hambre y muy enojada….Tome al cazador del cuello para después clavar mis uñas en el, con la otra mano tome un cuchillo y lo deslice por su rostro

\- Solo eres un viejo cazador... - Apreté más mi agarre y ante esto se desmayo en mis brazos

Lo deje tirado en plena calle pero antes de marcharme lo mire una vez más

\- No soy un demonio común y corriente –

 **/BIEN QUE LES PARECIÓ? ESTOY UN POCO TRISTE SOLO RECIBÍ UN COMENTARIO DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. PERO IGUAL SEGUIRÉ ACTUALIZANDO.**


	14. Chapter 13 Luna roja: Parte II (AYATO)

En lo que atravesé la mansión fui rodeada por los 10 vampiros. Los mukami y Sakamaki me veían con el ceño fruncido, bueno.. Todos menos Shu, quien solo me sonreía.

\- Tienes mucho que explicarnos – Reiji me fulmino con la mirada y señalo mi ropa

Se preguntaran, que tiene de malo? Simplemente que tiene restos de sangre por todos lados

Yo le sonreí – Que sucede reiji? Tienes miedo de que haya cometido una locura? –

– Solo no quiero que manches el apellido Sakamaki – Me gruño

-Cierto.. Olvide que yo soy una Sakamaki.. Por ahora – Murmuré lo ultimo con diversión

No supe como descifrar la expresión de reiji si estaba a punto de explotar o si estaba cansado de mi actitud.

Ayato se plato frente a mí e hizo una mueca reprobatoria– Es sangre de humano verdad? – Pregunto

Yo me cruce de brazos mirándolos a la cada uno – Que tan cínicos son para mirarme de esa manera? –

\- Kitty-chan, no es común que llegues así a la mansión, además la sangre… - Interrumpí a Raito con mis hermosas carcajadas

\- Solo salí a alimentarme, o prefieren que lo haga de ustedes? – Alce las cejas esperando una respuesta que nunca llego – Eso esperaba – Murmuré

Llegue a mi habitación, retire mi ropa estropeada y me di un largo y relajante baño. Me coloque bragas y sujetador negro, un short de tiro alto, top gris y botas negras.

Al terminar de trenzar mi larga melena azulada, salí de mi habitación buscando algo que hacer. La noche era fría y silenciosa, los rayos de luna rojos se filtraban por las ventanas.

Camine hasta la habitación de Raito, necesitaba distraerme con urgencia, sentía que mi adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo, de nuevo todo esto era producto de la luna roja. Tome con fuerza la perilla de la puerta y entre como si fuera mi habitación

El color que predominaba era verde, sabanas, cortinas, sillones e incluso la alfombra eran de ese color. La verdad no me apetecía esperarlo en el sillón así que me tumbe en su cómoda cama

Al rato escuche pisadas y capte el olor de Raito acercándose.

\- Kitty-chan, que haces acá? – Pregunto Raito sorprendido al verme acostada cómodamente en su cama

Me incorpore y lo mire con una sonrisa burlona – Raito es hora de divertirnos –

El me sonrió con una sonrisa picara – Que tienes en mente? –

-Algo que estoy seguro que nunca ha ocurrido en esta mansión – Le sonreí

 **(…)**

\- POR ULTIMA VEZ RAITO, NO VA A HABER ORGÍA – Grite contra el castaño quien simplemente puso cara de cachorro abandonado

-Pero es divertido kitty-chan – Suplico con esos ojos jades brillantes.

-Ya te dije – Le di la espalda y continúe buscando las botellas de licor

-No encontraras nada, reiji nos prohíbe ingerir otro tipo de licor que no sea vino – Soltó un chasquido y se apoyo en la encimera en frente.

-Bien, entonces te encargo de que lo compres? No es muy seguro que yo salga ahora –

\- Y eso porque Kitty-chan? – Su expresión era digna de fotografiarla

-Ya mate a muchas personas por hoy raito – Sonreí sínicamente

El soltó una risa que de inmediato yo me contagie de ella

\- Por un momento creí que me dirías que estas siendo perseguida o algo – Dijo aliviado

Me encogí de hombros – Eso también es verdad – vi como hizo un ademan para preguntar y colocando una mano en su hombro lo detuve – Te contare después, ahora ve a comprar algo fuerte para beber –

Asintió y desapareció de mi vista como alma que se la lleva el diablo

Se preguntaran, para que quiero alcohol? Simplemente para animar la pequeña cena que tendríamos mañana en la noche

Salí de la cocina y me tope con una escena bastante desagradable

Yuma y Azusa sujetando a Erika y bebiendo su sangre. Rápidamente el olor entro en mis fosas nasales, era adictivo, obscuro y con odio

\- Joder – Murmure lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escucharan

El castaño se volteo en mi dirección y me miro perplejo, mientras que azusa me miraba en blanco. Erika me veía con odio y lagrimas en los ojos, suplicándome que parara su tortura, pero no lo iba a hacer

\- No me mires así tintan – Gruñí a yuma

\- Tus… tus ojos ..Cambiaron – Balbuceo con dificultad

\- Y será peor como no alejes a esa cosa de mí – Señale a Erika quien me veía con temor y trote fuera del lugar.

No supe en que habitación entre, pero ya no podía sentir el olor a sangre. El solo recordarlo me hacia imaginar el sabor de su alma.

Era un alma muy sucia, corrompida hasta el final. A lo lejos podrías incluso escuchar los gritos de suplica para que alguien terminara con su tortura

Me apoye en la puerta y solté un suspiro – Cálmate jinx – murmure una y otra vez

No es que quisiera proteger a la humana, pero si perdía el control con ella los vampiros correrían el riesgo de terminar como ella.

Alguien me tomo de la cintura y me arrastro a su cuerpo. Olía a menta fresca, perfume caro y a lavanda.

-Hoy hueles especial… - recorrió todo el trayecto desde mi oreja a mi cuello con su nariz - … Increíblemente dulce, pero a la vez amargo y picante… - deslizo su lengua por mi clavícula

\- Shu, solo hazlo – jadee excitada

Y sin espéralo me mordió con fuerza. Sorbía pequeños tragos pero cada vez que lo hacía me llenaba de mucha más adrenalina.

\- Deliciosa – Murmuro luego de secar la comisura de sus labios

Estaba a punto de lanzarme a sus labios cuando escuchamos un estruendo de algo quebrarse, seguido de golpes secos y algunas voces

-No quiero ir a ver – Murmure haciendo una meca de disgusto

Shu sonrió – Debemos ir, además ya se curó tu herida – Dijo señalando donde debería estar la marca de mordida

\- Idiotas – susurre mientras cogía a Shu de la mano para dirigirme al lugar

Caminamos al salón, donde se encontraba la humana rodeada de todos los Sakamaki y Mukami, incluso Raito estaba ahí, se veía preocupado

Vi el cuerpo de kanato en el suelo, estaba sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza mientras tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro. A su lado Erika sostenía un cuchillo reluciente que seguramente era plata.

\- Que sucedió? – Pregunte a Subaru

El frunció el ceño – Ella logro clavarle la daga en el brazo – Me respondió sin despegar su vista de su hermano

-Y tu no la detuviste? – Enarque una ceja y lo mire con recelo

Negó – Ese es su problema, es su culpa por ser tan descuidado –

Bufe y continúe viendo el enfrentamiento, ambos se veían con odio. No podía creer que Kanato no estuviese eufórico intentando acecinarla.

Odiaba el silencio incomodo del lugar y como buen demonio decidí acércame a ella aun cuando su olor me volviese loca

\- Vaya y yo que creí que eras una cobarde – Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en mi rostro al momento en que ella logro identificar mi voz

\- Y tu eres una idiota – Dijo cortante y se me acerco de manera intimidante – Porque mejor no te largas de aquí? No eres más que una … -

Su voz se apago al momento en que la tome por el cuello, mi agarre era cada vez mas y mas apretado. Ella soltó quejidos pero nunca despego su mirada de odio hacia mí.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como intento clavar su daga en mi cuerpo, pero la obligue a soltarla

\- Que humana tan valiente… – Sonreí, me divertiría con ella – Sígueme mirando de esa manera - Lleve mi mano a su abdomen y sentí como su alma palpito enseguida

\- Basta – Siseo adolorida por mi agarre

\- No me des ordenes perra… – lentamente mi mano se introdujo en su abdomen – Quiero que sufras hasta que mueras – Susurre a lo que ella soltó un alarido de dolor y la sangre no tardo en aparecer de su boca.

-ALTO JINX– Escuche como grito reiji

Yo gire en dirección a él – Tu no me mandas Otaku de las vajillas – Le guiñe un ojo y continúe con mi labor de hacer sufrir a la humana

Pero alguien tomo mi hombro de nuevo – Si la matas nos quedaremos sin alimento, debo recordarte que es la única novia que tenemos? – Dijo un muy inteligente ruki

Sabía que tenía razón, así que de mala gana retire mi mano del abdomen de Erika y la deje caer al suelo inconsciente.

Sacudí mi brazo para retirar la sangre y en lo que gire me encontré con todos mirándome un tanto atónitos

\- Esta es la última vez que le perdono la vida a ella, lo juro – camine en dirección a la salida pero antes recordé que había un vampiro herido – Deberías curar esa herida, su olor me está volviendo loca – Dije señalando a kanato

Me teletransporte a mi habitación, las manos me temblaban, había probado mi autocontrol como nunca.

De repente la puerta se abrió dándole paso a ayato, estaba furioso y eso se le notaba en el rostro

\- Que te he dicho de tocar? – Lo fulmine con la mirada

El no me respondió pero me continúo viendo, sus ojos no se dejaban de posar en los míos, estudiándolos como si fuera una joya preciosa

\- Se que soy hermosa, pero es de mala educación quedarse viendo a las personas fijamente – Una mueca divertida cruzo por mi rostro

El frunció el ceño y me señalo -Tus ojos ya no son negros –

\- No estoy controlando mis impulsos de alimentarme – Me encogí de hombros y le lance un guiño

\- No entiendo pitufa… - Susurro

Fruncí el ceño – Que no entiendes? –

-Tú, tu actitud, las cosas que dices – Froto con su mano su rostro y suspiro pesadamente – Eres la mujer más extraña que he visto en mi vida –

\- Lo sé, te recuerdo que te dije que no era como las otras – Sonreí ampliamente y me senté en mi cama, el tomo asiento a mi lado y se dejo caer sobre el colchón

\- Sabes… a ella le hubiese gustado conocerte – Murmuro

\- A quien? –

\- Yui… la antigua novia – Respondió con la mirada apagada

No dije nada, tampoco hizo falta preguntar, supe lo que pensaba

 _"Ella no merecía morir así, no merecía que yo la tratara así…"_

\- Te enamoraste de ella – Afirme seria

El se sorprendió y me miro expectante – De que hablas? –

Bufe – Puedo tu mente, no eres muy brillante o sí? –

Aparto la mirada de momento – No sé de que hablas –

Rodé los ojos – Como digas, no pienso discutir contigo cosas sin importancia –

Bajo su cabeza – Como te sentirías si Shu desapareciera de tu vida? – susurro

De verdad lo pensé, que pasaría cuando me fuera de la mansión?

\- El amor es una emoción irrelevante para mi ayato… no te mentiré, quiero a Shu, pero no de la manera en la que tú querías a esa humana – Respondí

El asintió aun cabizbajo. Y ahora que le pasaba? Jamás creí ver al mismo ayato Sakamaki de esa manera, tan vulnerable.

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer – murmuré a regañadientes y luego le tendí una mano – Vamos cabeza de menstruación, hagamos algo divertido –

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los míos – Que tramas? –

\- Cállate y sígueme idiota –

 **(…)**

-VAMOS MUEVETE MAS RAPIDO! – Grite a punto de explotar

\- Eso intento, tú también haz algo – Gruño ayato

\- Lo estoy haciendo idiota, soy la única que hace todo el trabajo – Dije

De repente la pantalla del televisor se alumbro con un enorme "GAME OVER".

\- Eres detestable –Dije frustrada

El chasqueo la lengua – Es solo un estúpido videojuego –

\- Un videojuego en el cual eres malísimo, que clase de adolescente eres? – Enarque una ceja y lo mire esperando una respuesta

\- Hasta yo soy mejor que tu ayato-chan – Dijo kou sonriente

-Oh cállate rubio adoptado – Murmuro ayato

Kou rodo los ojos – Espero que algún día lo superes –

\- Aun no puedo creer, que tan difícil es manejar un convoy de guerra mientras yo disparo? Los juegos de guerra no son lo tuyo – Dije mirando a ayato

Quien era malo jugando call of duty? Respuesta: AYATO SAKAMAKI.

Luego de pedirle prestado sus videojuegos a Kou, decidimos jugar un rato, pero ayato era peor que un ciego y bruto como un burro.

\- Como sea, vayamos a hacer otra cosa – Se levanto del suelo de un salto y me tendió la mano

\- Gracias kou – Me despedí del rubio y salí tomada de la mano por ayato.

Cruzamos los pasillos hasta llegar a las enormes puertas del jardín, ayato me arrastro con él entre las rosas, pasando los frondosos árboles, pero al momento en que llegamos al cementerio me soltó de repente

\- Para que me has traído aquí? – Pregunte

El no respondió, solo continuo caminando confiando en que yo lo seguiría. Se detuvo en una lapida, parecía nueva y se veía muy bien cuidada. Grabado en letras cursivas realmente elegantes decía "Komori Yui"

Algo me decía que pusiera mi mano en esa lapida y así lo hice.

DE NUEVO, GRAVE ERROR DE MI PARTE.

Y caí en las tinieblas

 _Ojos rojos, sangre, la llegada de una pequeña y frágil chica a la mansión, mas sangre, un corazón que no debía estar en ese cuerpo, peleas, muerte, mucha más sangre, ojos verdes gatunos, una mujer de cabellos morados, resurrección, mas muerte…_

Las visiones pararon y ahora eran otras las que ocupaban su lugar

 _La llegada de los mukami, mucha más sangre, gritos femeninos, dolor y lo ultimo… un par de ojos verdes desquiciados_

 _"Si no eres mía, no serás de mas nadie chichinasi" – Susurro ayato antes de caer de nuevo en la obscuridad_

Desperté de mi trance, ayato me veía preocupado

-Ayato, porque mataste a yui? -

 **/HOLAA, LAMENTO HABER TARDADO PERO NO QUERIA SUBIR EL CAPITULO SIN ESTAR TOTALMENTE CONFORME, ADEMAS QUE ERAN MIS ULTIMAS SEMANAS DEL SEMESTRE ASI QUE TENIA TAREA Y MUCHOS EXÁMENES.**

 **ULTIMAMENTE HE TENIDO UN BLOQUEO CON ESTA HISTORIA, SI TIENES UNA IDEA MARAVILLOSA QUE SE ADAPTE A LA TRAMA DE MI FICT ESTA PERMITIDO ENVIARME LA SUGERENCIA POR MENSAJE PRIVADO.**

 **RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS**

 **LuciiChaan** **: EN LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS ESTA SU NOMBRE ORIGINAL, BUENO COMO YO DECIDI QUE SE LLAMARIA. GRACIAS POR COMENTAR**

 **Haruki-senpai** **: SE QUE ES MUCHO QUE PROCESAR, PERO A MEDIDA QUE SE DESARROLLE LA HISTORIA ENTENDERAS LO QUE OCURRE, CON RESPECTO A CARLA, RECUERDA QUE "SEGUN" SUFRE UNA ENFERMEDAD QUE SOLO SE PRODUCE A LOS FUNDADORES Y QUE ES INCURABLE. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y ESPERO QUE NO DEJES DE HACERLO.**

 **OtakuGirlYes: ELLA ES HERMOSA Y ES MI IDOLO JAJAJAA, LA VERDAD QUE HAY MUCHOS PERSONAJES DE LEAGUE OF LEGEND EN MI FICT, EJEMPLO KATARINA Y VIK (AKARI)**


	15. Chapter 14 Provocando el caos

\- Creo que eso ya lo sabes – Me respondió cortante

\- Quiero escucharlo de ti – Lo fulmine con la mirada

\- No te incumbe pitufa - Paso de largo pero antes de que se fuera aparecí frente a el

Le di un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y con una patada lo deje en el suelo

\- Me has traído aquí por algo, ahora escúpelo – Gruñí

El adolorido asintió – La mate porque ella eligió a Ruki – murmuro

\- Eres un idiota. Existen millones de chicas y elegiste encapricharte de una que no te quería –

-ELLA ME AMABA Y YO LA AMABA A ELLA – Grito enfurecido y se acerco a mi

Ambos nos veíamos enfadados, di un paso hasta quedar completamente cerca de el

\- Deja de ser tan cobarde, si tanto te amaba porque no te eligió? … Supéralo ayato, es patético verte así por una simple humana – Camine a su lado con intención de marcharme pero me tomo por las muñecas

\- Como te atreves a decirle cobarde y patético a su majestad? – Gruño

Solté una risa, una enorme y estruendosa risa

Tome su rostro con mis manos y me acerque hasta el, mi pulgar rosaba su labio inferior tirándolo hacia abajo

\- Ayato no puedes conmigo, resígnate – Murmure para luego soltarlo bruscamente y empecé a caminar – Y por cierto, la próxima vez no dudare en clavar una bala en el centro de tu cabeza – le guiñe un ojo y me marche

Al llegar a mi habitación los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por las ventanas. Cerré las cortinas y me tumbe en mi cómoda cama, estaba agotada, tantas cosas que ocurrieron.

 **(….)**

-Jinx – me removieron con sutileza

\- Te matare si no me dejas tranquila – murmure con voz ronca

\- Ay hermanita a veces olvido que tienes un buen despertar – Dijo sarcástica vik

Me removí entre las sabanas y poco a poco abrí los ojos

\- Que haces aquí viktoria? – Fruncí el ceño y ella soltó una risita

\- Deberías tener cuidado, me fue tan fácil entrar… solo quería saber cómo estabas después del día de ayer – Dijo y se sentó en mi cama

\- Me alimente, mucho… la verdad no recuerdo la última vez que sentí mi cuerpo enloquecer de esa manera – Me incorpore lentamente y sentí mi estomago dar un vuelco

\- Es normal, últimamente no te estás alimentando como de costumbre – Sus ojos conectaron con los míos

-Que insinúas? –

\- Estas cambiada… tampoco es que te siente mal, estas mas paciente pero.. No descuides tu alimento, puedes lamentarlo después – Respondió

Suspire pesadamente – Crees que no lo sé? Me es difícil, ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes –

-En cierta forma, eso es bueno.. Te alejas de los problemas por una temporada – Me sonrió y guiño un ojo coqueto

\- Sabes que los problemas vienen a mí y si no, los ocasiono – Le devolví el guiño y solté una risa

\- Por cierto, han corrido rumores de que anoche luchaste contra un cazador. Dime que le has ganado –

Yo le sonreí ampliamente – Con crees que hablas? Claro que le gane. Aunque lo deje vivir… necesito un juguete con el cual divertirme a parte de los Sakamaki -

\- La verdad, me lo esperaba de ti – Ella se levanto y camino hasta la ventana que estaba abierta – Nos veremos luego jinx..- Y desapareció en una ráfaga de viento

Hice mi rutina, bañarme, colocarme ropa cómoda y trenzarme el cabello

\- Algún día lo cortare – Murmure mientras terminaba de atar la ultima trenza

Salí de mi habitación y de inmediato un profundo olor a comida recién hecha me invadió, olía delicioso. Mi estomago rugió fuerte, cosa que me extrañaba, no era normal que tuviese hambre justo ahora

Camine a paso lento y me detuve en la puerta de unas de las habitaciones, la cual se abrió y me dejo ver a un Shu recién salido de la ducha con el torso desnudo, sosteniendo una camiseta.

\- Shu.. - Susurre pero pareció mas un ronroneo

En que me había convertido? Desde cuando un chico me atraía de esa manera?

El me sonrió – Pero mira quien está aquí – Se acerco a mí y me dio un largo y profundo beso – Creo que llegaste en el momento oportuno .. – Susurro

No me contuve y lo bese. Enrolle mis pernas en su cadera y él me estampo contra la pared. Tomo mis manos y las coloco sobre sus hombros. El calor en el ambiente se podía sentir

Pero no todo puede ser perfecto…

Unos carraspeos nos detuvieron. Al abrir mis ojos vi kou con Erika. El rubio nos sonreía mientras que ella desvió la mirada y puedo jurar que hasta unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos

\- No es que quiera interrumpirlos chicos pero… reiji dice que bajemos a comer - Dijo kou sin perder su sonrisa de cómplice

Yo bufe a lo que baje mis piernas de Shu, tome su mano y caminamos hasta el comedor. En el camino Shu se coloco su camisa antes de que reiji si quiera dijera algo.

Cada uno tomo asiento y extrañamente estábamos todos menos Raito

-Y Raito? – Pregunte curiosa

\- Se está encargando del vino – Respondió reiji

Sonreí, sabía que de alguna manera Raito se encargaría de intercambiar los licores y por su bien espero que haya elegido uno extremadamente fuerte.

A los minutos llego con una botella de color negra ya descorchada, tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro, los ojos brillaban con diversión y caminaba elegantemente

Se encargo de llenar las copas hasta arriba y de repartirlas a cada uno. Cuando llego hasta mi se acerco con disimulo

\- Espero que sea de tu agrado kitty-chan – Susurro

No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta, pero no le respondí. No quería levantar sospecha de nuestra pequeña broma

La cena o desayuno, como lo quieran llamar, estuvo deliciosa. Comí hasta más no poder y bebí muchas copas de vino, aunque claro no fui la única. Todos sorprendidos por el exquisito sabor del vino repitieron y bebieron sin precaución

Mi mirada viajo a Raito y me estaba observando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo se la devolví, ambos sabíamos que era cuestión de segundos antes de que el caos se apoderara de ellos

 **(…)**

Y aquí estábamos Raito y yo tirados en el piso por las carcajadas que producíamos al ver al resto de sus hermanos borrachos y ruidosos

\- Tedy odio a todo el mundo.. Menos a ti, te casarías conmigo? – Kanato estaba de rodillas proponiéndole matrimonio a su propio oso de peluche

Shu murmuraba incoherencias y jugaba con un cuchillo de la mesa - Brillante y limpio, como estas tan limpio? –

Pare de reír y abrace a Raito

\- Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que llegue aquí – Grite entre todo el ruido

Raito me abrazo y se carcajeo conmigo – En definitiva kitty-chan –

Paramos de reír para observar a ruki discutir con yuma

\- Se supone que yo soy el mayor, porque tú eres más alto? – Ruki media una y otra vez su altura haciendo pucheros

Yuma le sonreía – No te quejes, igual seguirás bajito toda tu vida – dijo mientras le palmeaba con dulzura su cabeza

Y de nuevo las carcajadas de Raito y mías

-ODIO A LAS MUJERES! – Grito estruendosamente ayato

Ambos volteamos a verlo y se encontraba con la botella de vino en la boca, daba grandes tragos y la dejaba en la mesa

\- Solo sirven para confundirte… te enamoran y luego eligen a otro – Gruño para luego beber un poco más el contenido de la botella

\- Vaya que borracho más aburrido – Murmure a Raito, el se encogió de hombros y centramos nuestra atención en ….

Subaru y Reiji, quienes por increíble que parezca, están haciendo una competencia para ver quién es más fuerte

\- No me ganaras idiota – Dijo Subaru levemente sonrojado

\- Cuidado con tus palabras … a la mierda, tu tampoco me ganaras – Dijo reiji retirándose los lentes y clavando la mirada furioso a su hermano menor

Y más risas al ver como kou y azusa bailaban sobre la mesa. Bueno más bien como azusa intentaba hacer la coreografía que su hermano le enseñaba. Y Erika bueno, ella solo sonreía como estúpida mientras tarareaba algo.

De repente siento vibrar mi teléfono con mucha insistencia y al desbloquearlo descubro que es una llamada de vik

\- Raito, ya vengo – Le digo incorporándome

Al llegar a un lugar donde no se escuchen los gritos de los hermanos porfin puedo contestar

 ** _"Que sucede?"_**

 ** _"Jinx, Adivina quien está en inferno?"_** Por su tono de voz deduzco que esta sonriéndome

Rodé los ojos " ** _Solo dime vik, no puedo leer tus pensamientos a través del teléfono"_**

Soltó una carcajada **_"Sera mejor que vengas por ti misma, debo colgar"_** Y corto

\- Y justo cuando la estaba pasando mejor –Refunfuñe caminando hasta mi habitación

Tome mis pistolas, municiones, lentes obscuros y me teletransporte a las puertas de inferno

De nuevo la fila era enorme, incluso más que las veces anteriores a las que he venido. Llego al principio y reconozco al guardia novato. Este no me mira solo continua mirando la pantalla de su teléfono

\- Me vas a dejar entrar o tengo que decirte mi nombre de nuevo? – Gruño atrayendo su atención

El parpadea unas veces y pude oír como su cerebro hizo "CLICK" en reconocimiento, al instante me dejo entrar. Visualizo a kat y a vik sentadas en su sitio oficial en la barra y me acerco a ellas

\- Y bien? Acabo de dejar a 9 vampiros y una humana borrachos para ver qué? –

Kat me sonrió y vik me señalo el rincón VIP, a lo lejos una chica de ojos verde jade era prisionera de otros cuatro sujetos

-Que hace ella aquí? – Pregunte enojada a viktoria

Ella se encogió de hombros – Hace rato llego siendo arrastrada por ellos, la reconocí y te llame de inmediato –Respondió

Mierda, esos sujetos eran humanos de mi instituto. Qué demonios hacían en un lugar como este? No deberían estar en clase o algo por el estilo?

\- Y yo que creí que mi día iba a ser tranquilo – Murmure para seguido abrirme paso entre la multitud

A medida que me acercaba pude notar que la trataban como a un juguete, mejor dicho como una muñeca de trapo.

Sakura era una chica tímida, sencilla, amable y tranquila, que hacía con esos tipos en este lugar?

Uno de ellos la coloco en su regazo, cosa que a ella no le gusto ya que comenzó a forcejear. Y lo que sucedió a continuación me hizo perder por completo los estribos.

-Perra – Dijo el chico que la tenia sentada en sus piernas y le dio un buen bofetón, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente

Sin importarme las demás personas corrí hasta ella para ayudarla. Llegue hasta ella y la tome por su brazo apartándola de esos sujetos

\- Corre a la barra y pregunta por kat y vik ellas te sacaran de aquí – Ordene escaneando su reacción por el rabillo del ojo

Ella asintió y salió disparada a buscarlas. Regrese a ver a los bastardos quienes habían cavado su tumba y los mire enojada

\- Oye, no eres la chica de los Sakamaki? – Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa lasciva

Bufe – Wow que inteligente, lo dedujo el solo –Dije sarcástica

Sus amigos rieron fuertemente – Vaya, esta chica tiene agallas. Dale una lesión Shane! – Grito uno

El idiota que le pego a Sakura sonrió y se acerco hasta mí

– Como has ahuyentado a nuestra diversión de hoy, tu ocuparas su lugar, así que…prepárate muñeca- Paso una de sus asquerosas manos por mi rostro.

Yo le sonreí – Prepárate tu humano imbécil –

 **/HOLA, QUE LES PARECIÓ? ALGO CORTO? SORRY PERO ESTOY TERMINANDO MI SEMESTRE ASÍ QUE NO TENGO CASI TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR CON CALMA.**

 **LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA. YA SABEN QUE LAS VACACIONES SE ACERCAN (POR LO MENOS EN MI PAÍS) QUE OPINARÍAN SI NUESTROS QUERIDOS VAMPIROS SE FUERAN DE VACACIONES? ASI QUE AQUI LES DEJO LA ENCUESTA.**

 **1- A QUE LUGAR DEBERÍAN IR?**

 **2-DEBERIAN IR TODOS? HASTA LAS "HERMANAS DE JINX"?**

 **RESPUESTA A COMENTARIOS**

 **AnimeloverO.O** **: LA VERDAD YA UNA AMIGA ME LO HABIA SUGERIDA PERO NO ME DECIDO SI INCORPORARLA A LA HISTORIA (YA QUE NO CONOZCO SU PERSONALIDAD) MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR**

 **OtakuDL** **: NO TE PREOCUPES, PERO ME AGRADA QUE SIGAS COMENTANDO. ESA ERA LA IDEA POR PRIMERA VEZ EN UNO DE MIS FIC QUE AYATO ESTUVIESE VULNERABLE. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE TU AGRADO**

 **skarllet northman** **: LA VERDAD ES QUE NO LO SE, PERO NO CREO QUE YUI "REVIVA" O ALGO POR EL ESTILO, NO SOY MUY AMANTE DE LA RUBIA MASOQUISTA. PERO IGUAL ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA TANTO EN FANFICTION COMO EN WATTPAD.**


	16. Chapter 15 Despues del caos

Dias, semanas… no se cuanto pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que inferno no presenciaba una de mis masacres y menos si eran a humanos. La verdad era tan poca cosa, si quiera su alma era apetitosa, simplemente opte por degollarlos a todos sin piedad.

Luego de acabar con los cuatro tarados, la seguridad del lugar se encargo de los cuerpos y del resto de los humanos que se encontraban atónitos. Los nuevos del personal me veían inseguros, pero era natural. No conocían a la antigua jinx y eso era algo que debían apreciar.

Al salir pude ver a vik y a kat intentando calmar a Sakura, la peli negra temblaba y tartamudeaba en dirección a ellas y no tardaron en aparecer las lágrimas.

Camine hacia a ellas y me cruce de brazos – Estas bien? – Pregunte preocupada a Sakura

Ella asintió pero no dijo más nada

-Bien, me puedes explicar que hacías aquí? – Pregunte intentando sonar lo más amable posible

Soltó un pequeño suspiro – Estaba saliendo del instituto, mi mama no pudo pasar por mí, así que me fui caminando hasta mi casa… Cuando llegue al parque ellos estaban ahí y me reconocieron.. – De repente su labio inferior comenzó a temblar – .. Me obligaron a acompañarlos, yo me resistía pero amenazaron con hacerme daño si no los obedecía, y me trajeron a este lugar a rastras… –

\- No te preocupes sakura, te aseguro que no volverán a molestarte – Dijo kat interrumpiéndola y sacudiendo los cabellos azabaches de la oji verde

\- Como estas tan segura de eso?- Pregunto sakura a kat

Yo le sonreí – Porque yo misma me encargue de mandarlos al otro mundo – Le respondí por kat

 **(…)**

Caminábamos a la casa de sakura, kat y vik platicaban sobre algún pobre diablo que esta y cito sus palabras "violable". Mientras que yo acompañaba a la peli negra

Al llegar sakura se despidió de nosotras y luego de agradecer por quinceava vez, entro a la casa

\- Sabes, es raro que te preocupes por una humana hermanita – Dijo vik

\- Es mi amiga – le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar

Vik me sonrió – Lo sé, pero que no se te olvide que los humanos son frágiles –

Bufe – No te preocupes no la dañare –

El rostro de vik se puso serio – No lo digo por ti –

\- Entonces? – Pregunte confusa

-Habla de toda la mierda que te persigue jinx –Respondió kat

\- Ya de por si eres cazada por un cazador, cuidas a unos mocosos que apenas pueden controlarse y que no se te olvide que EL, te está buscando – Prosiguió vik

Pare de caminar y ellas se detuvieron conmigo, frote mi rostro desesperada – Todo eso lo sé, no tienen porque recordármelo –

\- Solo decimos hermanita – Dijo vik encogiéndose de hombros

Yo resople bruscamente – Si claro –

El resto del trayecto a la mansión fue en silencio

\- Y bien, aquí me despido de ustedes – Abrí las enormes puertas de la mansión y me adentre. Vi un ligero destello de luz, eso era signo de que vik se había teletransportado y con ella kat

Abrí las puertas de la casa y camine hasta el salón para tumbarme un poco en el sofá y me encontré con la escena mas graciosa de mi historia.

Todos los chicos profundamente dormidos en el suelo y la casa hecha un desastre. Imaginarme la clase estupideces que hicieron estos tarados sin mi presencia solo me hizo hacer una mueca de disgusto.

Aunque si me hubiese quedado Sakura hubiese salido lastimada…

Rodee alguno de los cuerpos inconscientes del suelo con intención de ir a mi habitación pero antes se me ocurrió una travesura. Saque un marcador de uno de los cajones de la mesa ratona y comencé a pintarle la cara a ayato. Garabatee cosas graciosas y otras no tanto.

Satisfecha con mi trabajo me teletransporte a mi habitación, me deshice de toda la ropa quedándome en bragas y sujetador. Abrí las mantas y me acomode en mi cómoda cama dispuesta a dormir

 **(….)**

Escuche unos gritos que hicieron que me despertara abruptamente

\- Montón de inútiles – Murmure adormilada y con un poco de resaca

Me incorpore y tome una camisa que me llegaba hasta los muslos, supongo que era de Shu porque mi ropa no era de esa talla, incluso creo que no tenía nada tan largo entre mis cosas. Coloque un par de vaqueros y las botas

Al bajar encontré a todos consternados mientras que reiji y ruki limpiaban el desastre

\- Lo que les falta es un delantal – Me burle

Reiji me miro fijamente – No te preguntare porque ya sé que fueron Raito y tu –

\- Ilumíname con tus pensamientos – Le dije burlesca a reiji

\- No hace falta, ustedes dos son los únicos que no despertaron entre este desastre – Dijo ruki a la vez que recogía vidrios rotos de la mesa

Agite mi mano con desdén – Yo nunca duermo en el piso, así que pudo haber sido cualquiera –

\- Juro que si fueras una novia jamás te dejaría hablarnos así – refunfuño reiji

\- Y si lo fuera estuvieran en graves problemas – Les guiñe un ojo coqueto

Ambos me fulminaron con la mirada pero continuaron haciendo sus cosas mientras que yo veía todo detalladamente. Pase de largo hasta la cocina donde se escuchaban voces, llegue hasta el marco de la puerta y empecé a escuchar su conversación

\- No recuerdo absolutamente nada de anoche – Escuche un murmuro de ayato

-Yo tampoco, ni siquiera sé como termine abrazado de azusa – Dijo yuma negando

\- Me estabas estrangulando – Corrigió azusa

\- Lo siento hermano, estaba borracho – Yuma suspiro y miro arrepentido a su hermano

-Ese es mi nuevo dolor favorito, no te preocupes – Azusa le sonrió

\- Vaya que eres raro – Dije haciendo que los tres de la cocina se percataran de mi presencia

-Tu! – Me señalo ayato – Todo es tu culpa – Se acerco hasta mi y no pude evitar reírme – No te rías pitufa – Gruño exasperado

Sostuve mi estomago con fuerza, ya estaba comenzando a dolerme – Nadie.. nadie.. nadie te ha dicho ayato? – Articule la pregunta entre jadeos a causa de la risa

Su rostro se torno confuso – Que tendrían que decirme? –

Yo no aguante más y estalle de nuevo en carcajadas

\- ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE TENGO? – Grito el peli rojo a yuma y azusa

Ellos parece que si se habían dado cuenta pero prefirieron no decirle nada

\- Mírate en el espejo – Dijo yuma sonriéndole ampliamente

-QUEE? – tomo una bandeja reluciente y empezó a inspeccionarse. Cuando vio su rostro una mueca de terror cruzo por el – POR DIOS, QUE LE HAN HECHO A MI HERMOSO ROSTRO? – Grito

\- Tampoco es que eres tan guapo cabeza de menstruación – Bromee

El me fulmino con la mirada - Me vengare pitufa – Amenazo con un tono de voz grave

\- Inténtalo cabeza de menstruación – Le sonreí sínicamente antes de marcharme

Ya había visto a cinco de los diez chicos que vivían en este lugar, siguiendo el olor de Shu y el de kanato logre dar con ellos en la habitación de juegos.

Ambos recostados en sillones dormidos

Removí a Shu – Shu… - Susurre en su oído

No obtuve respuesta así que opte por irme a ver a los demás, al girarme ciento como tiran de mí suavemente y mi cuerpo choca contra algo cálido

\- Eres problemática – Susurro Shu

Yo me estremecí, como este idiota provocaba ese efecto en mi cuerpo? Parecía gelatina en sus brazos y yo jamás era así.

Unos besos al cuello me trajeron a la realidad. Gire mi cuerpo y me coloque a ahorcadas sobre el rubio

El me sonrió – Siempre estas dispuesta a todo – Dijo

No dije nada, no había nada que decir, solo me concentre en besar esos apetecibles y delgados labios

Sus besos eran puro combustible para mi, llenos de pación y deseo

\- Si van a hacer cosas pervertidas que sea en otro lugar – Interrumpió una voz

Gire y me encontré con kanato frunciendo el ceño mientras se frotaba los ojos

\- No tienes una luna de miel que planear enano? – Dije burlándome del hecho de que anoche le pidiese matrimonio a su oso

\- Que? – Pregunto claramente confundido

Yo solté una risita – Olvídalo – Me retire del regazo de Shu y le di un suave beso antes de retirarme – Nos vemos – Me despedí de ambos

Solo faltaban tres y una humana hueca que daría todo por ver como se encuentra su..

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos gemidos apenas audibles y como toda curiosa que soy decidí seguirlos. Llegue a la puerta del baño principal del piso

Con mucho cuidado entre abrí la puerta encontrándome a kou y Erika del otro lado y no estaban jugando a las muñecas

Primero Raito y ahora kou? Esa humana definitivamente era patética. Cerré la puerta y comencé a buscar a Raito y Subaru.

A Subaru lo encontré en una de las ventanas sosteniendo su cabeza con fuerza, por las muecas que vi en su rostro supe que se sentía fatal.

\- No es que me preocupe por ti pero… tengo pastillas para esa odiosa resaca – Dije acercándome

El me fulmino con la mirada – No las quiero – Dijo

Yo me encogí de hombros – Entonces púdrete hasta que se quite esa jaqueca, que seguro que será en días – Pase por su lado con intención de irme pero él me detuvo

Enarque una ceja y vi que bajaba la cabeza avergonzado

\- Este bien, dame las pastillas – Murmuro

Le brinde una sonrisa, a veces Subaru podía ser un completo terco y su ego lo dominaba pero otras veces era tan tierno como un niño

\- Sígueme –Ordene

Ambos caminamos hasta mi habitación en total silencio. Busque entre mis cajones alguna pastilla para la resaca y cuando la encontré se la tendí al albino.

\- Gracias – murmuro tragándose ambas de un solo golpe

\- No hay de que Subaru – Le guiñe un ojo

El se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, camino hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla se giro a verme – Por cierto se que fuiste tú – Dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo

Solté una pequeña risa, era obvio. Si tenías un poco de inteligencia en tu cerebro podías deducir que la culpable fui yo y si tenías un poco ambos podías saber que mi cómplice fue Raito

Iba a entrar al baño cuando un olor a lavanda y menta me llego trote hasta la puerta y la abrí

-Así que has venido querido Shu – Le sonreí

El se encogió de hombros – Antes nos interrumpieron –

 **(…)**

 **NORMAL POV**

En lo profundo del inframundo cierto personaje se encontraba sentado en su trono disfrutando de una copa de vino. El hombre contemplaba el sombrío paisaje de su reino por las ventanas de la sala de tronos.

\- Lamento interrumpir sus pensamientos mi señor.. – Una voz logro hacer reaccionar al hombre

\- Que sucede? – Dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño

\- Rey Abaddón, hemos encontrado a sus hijas – Dijo el sirviente

El hombre sonrió satisfecho – Eso es maravilloso, te puedes retirar Gaziel – dijo

Gaziel asintió y camino fuera de la sala del trono

Abaddón sonrió y enseguida sus pupilas color rosa se iluminaron volviéndose tan brillante como unas joyas y el resto de sus ojos fue cambiado a un profundo color negro.

\- Ya las encontré Scarlett y Tanya – Sonrió el hombre – Azael – Llamo el rey con vos autoritaria

El mencionado apareció de repente en la habitación - Que desea mi rey? – Hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto

\- Me han informado que hemos encontrado el paradero de mis hijas – Respondió Abaddón

Azael sonrió – Eso suena interesante –

Abaddón se incorporo de su trono y rebusco en uno de los bolsillos de su traje negro, saco un pequeño sobre de color carmín

\- Quiero que le entregues esto a mis hijas, tienen un mes para decidir – Le entrego el pequeño sobre el cual azael tomo con mucho cuidado

\- Así será – Azael hizo una reverencia y desapareció sin más nada de la habitación.

 **/HOLAAA, HE LLEGADO CON OTRA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA. TARAAN! QUE LES PARECIÓ? MISTERIOSO CIERTO? QUE OCURRIRA DESDE AHORA?**

 **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE RESPONDIERON LA ENCUESTA, ME HAN DADO UNA PEQUEÑA IDEA DE LO QUE SERA ESE CAPITULO (MAS ADELANTE LO ESCRIBIRE NO SE PREOCUPEN)**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LEER MI HISTORIA DE VERDAD NO SE IMAGINAN LO AGRADECIDA QUE ESTOY. ESPERO QUE COMENTEN, YA QUE ESA ES LA MEJOR MOTIVACION DEL MUNDO.**


	17. Chapter 16 Un mal presentimiento

_No sé en qué momento pero pase de soñar que comía montones de chocolates a encontrarme rodeada repleta de fuego, pero no cualquier fuego.. este era totalmente negro y olía a rosas._

 _Sé que no me puedo quemar, así que lo atravieso sin problema. A lo lejos veo la salida, pero algo me detiene o más bien alguien me interrumpe el paso._

 _Lo reconozco por sus ojos grises, su cabello negro desordenado y ese aire de suficiencia que tiene su sonrisa._

 _\- Te encontré jinx – Sonríe perversamente_

 **(…)**

Mis parpados pesan, luego de ese sueño no pude volver a dormir en toda la mañana y ahora me encuentro preparándome para ir al odioso instituto.

Voy a la cocina con intenciones de comer algo, ya que mi estomago rugía, cosa que aumenta un 50 porciento mi mal humor. Llego al refrigerador y tomo un pudin sin importarme que la etiqueta diga KANATO en letras bien grandes.

Tomo una cuchara y comienzo a devorar el postre, es increíble como esto logra aumentar mi humor. Termino y me dispongo a ir a mi habitación de nuevo a cambiar mi ropa

\- Que haces todavía en pijama? – Pregunta reiji al encontrarnos en la cocina

\- No es tu jodido problema, confórmate con que iré al instituto – Digo cortante pasando a lo largo no sin antes empujar su hombro con el mío – Odioso otaku de las vajillas – Murmuro para mí misma

Entro a mi vestido y tomo el odioso uniforme de fresa. Esta vez dejo mi cabello totalmente suelto, no tengo ganas de trenzarlo.

Bajo encontrándome con que todos ya estaban listos esperándome, se que alguien dirá que me retrase pero no les doy tiempo de hablar y sigo caminando hasta la limusina.

Me siento lo mas apartada que puedo, todavía puedo recordar esos ojos grises mirándome fijamente, debería alegrarme verlos… pero algo me dice que no viene para una simple visita.

\- Vaya kitty-chan amaneció de malas hoy – Bromea Raito trayéndome a la realidad

Lo fulmino con la mirada – Cállate – Gruño y continuo con mis pensamientos

Vik también habrá visto lo mismo? Sabrá que él me encontró a mí? Habrá encontrado a Tanya? El solo pensar o decir su nombre provoca una sensación de amargura.

Tanya, mi media hermana… ambas totalmente distintas, desde la manera en que nos criaron, hasta la manera de vestir e incluso el código de vida. Aunque al ser mitad demonio mitad humano es natural que ella piense que al alimentarse de almas está matando a los suyos.

Sin darme cuenta suspire, cosa que atrajo la atención de todos.

-Bien, no puedo más… Qué rayos te sucede pitufa? – Pregunta ayato frunciendo el ceño

Yo lo mire de reojo - Ese no es tu asunto cabeza de menstruación – Iba a lanzarme a él cuando el auto se detuvo, eso significaba que habíamos llegado al instituto – Te salvas esta vez – Murmure saliendo del vehículo

Los pasillos están repletos de estudiantes, algunos me asienten como saludo y al ver que no lo devuelvo solo se apartan, ya saben lo que les espera si me hablan. Antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras a la siguiente planta, una mano tira de mí.

 _Lavanda…_

\- Shu, será mejor que entres a clase – Digo sin siquiera mirarlo, sé que es él, su tacto provoca escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo.

\- No puedo dejarte sola sabiendo que en cualquier momento mataras a alguien – El me obliga a darme la vuelta y encararlo

Sé que en sus palabras hay algo de humor así que le sonrió – Estas preocupado de que mate a alguien Shu? –

El suelta una risa que desaparece rápidamente – Estoy preocupado por ti – Susurra muy cerca de mis labios

Y me besa, con esto olvido el estúpido sueño, ya que solo el ocupa mis pensamientos en estos momentos.

Nos separamos y unimos nuestras frentes, aun tengo los ojos cerrados, solo disfruto de su aroma que me tranquiliza.

\- Vamos – Me toma de la mano y me obliga a seguirlo

\- No me digas que ahora eres quieres dedicarte a tus estudios o sí? – Digo desconfiada

A donde me llevara este rubio?

El suelta una risa y se detiene en el aula de música, se gira y ambos quedamos cara a cara – Para nada – Me sonríe de esa manera que logra hacerme sonreírle igual

\- Buena elección chico – digo antes de arrastrarlo al aula

La ropa volaba por todos los lugares y en cuestión de segundos ya lo estábamos haciendo justo en el piano.

Al terminar bromeamos un poco mientras nos vestimos, caminamos a la salida y al abrir las puertas nos encontramos con Erika

Ella al vernos frunció el ceño – Que hacen aquí? – Preguntó

\- A caso estas buscando algún lugar para divertirte como anoche? – Le sonreí burlesca

Vi como el color rojo se apodero de su rostro – Como tú.. Como puedes..No sé de qué me hablas – Tartamudeo nerviosa

Solté una carcajada – Te vi con kou anoche, o creías que nadie escucharía tus gemidos de perra? –

\- Eso no es cierto, además responde.. Que hacen aquí? A ustedes no les toca esta clase – Dijo

Iba a responderle que no era su jodido problema, pero Shu se me adelanto

\- No es asunto tuyo humana – Respondió cortante para luego llevarme a la siguiente clase

Yo le sonreí a Erika pero antes de irme la mire – Nos vemos pequeña perra – Le guiñe un ojo y continúe con mi caminata

Ambos caminamos tomados de la mano, cosa que llamo la atención de algunos estudiantes. En parte porque nunca habíamos demostrado esa clase de afecto en público. Las chicas me miran con odio y envidia, lo sé puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, pero los bloqueo.

En este momento solo quiero concentrarme en la electricidad que emite el choque de su mano con la mía. Llegamos a la segunda clase bajo la mirada reprobatoria del profesor

-Llegan tarde – Nos dice en cuanto pasamos de largo a tomar nuestros asientos

\- Y cree que nos importa? – Le respondo con una sonrisa

El profesor sabe que es mejor mantenerse callado así que solo ignora mi comentario y continúa con la clase como si nada

 **(…)**

Es la hora de comer y mi estomago lo agradece. Camino entre los alumnos que hacen fila y ordeno mi comida como todos los días.

Me acerco a mi mesa y deposito mi bandeja repleta de comida en frente. Sé que las personas me observan, siento su mirada y escucho sus pensamientos pero hay una conversación que me llama la atención

 _\- Te enteraste de la desaparición de los chicos de segundo año? – Dice una chica_

 _\- Si, ayer en la noche salieron del instituto y no han vuelto a sus casas. Dicen que probablemente estén muertos – Dice otra_

Yo sonrió inconscientemente, no saben cuánta razón tienen.

\- Te doy un billete si me dices porque sonríes de esa manera – Yuma se coloca al frente de mi y empieza a masticar lo que creo que son cubos de azúcar.

\- Es secreto – Digo con una sonrisa ladina

\- Como quieras, igual te pierdes de una divertida conversación conmigo – Dice antes de meter otro cubo a su boca

Me encogí de hombros – Solo dime a que se debe que estés justo ahora conmigo –

Veo como traga fuertemente y desvía su mirada a un lado

 _"Solo pregúntale donde está la chica"_

\- Que chica titan? – Pregunto haciendo que gire la cabeza como el exorcista

-Pero como.. – Interrumpo la pregunta no formulada

\- Puedo leer tu mente genio.. - Ruedo los ojos –.. que tus hermanos no te dijeron? Dime quien es la chica – Ordeno

-Pues.. – se soba la nuca nervioso cosa que hace que ruede los ojos de nuevo

 _"Como se llamaba? Sa.. Sa"_

Yo sonrió ampliamente – Estas buscando a Sakura yuma? –

Sus ojos se abren y me mira – Sabes donde esta? –

Negué lentamente – No sé nada de ella desde ayer – Veo que he terminado con todo lo de mi plato y me levanto

Yuma me imita y camina junto a mí

\- Si la vez le dirías que la busco? – Preguntó

Enarque una ceja y me detuve – Bien, pero debes decirme que tanto tramas… No es bueno que un chupasangre como tu se interese de repente por una humana –

El suspira – Lo sé, pero es que mañana es el examen y ella es mi tutora. Si no paso ese examen reprobare y Ruki se enojara –

Chasqueo la lengua – No me interesa lo que te haga ruki, solo procura que Sakura no salga herida o yo misma te matare – Le advierto y continuo caminando a mi casa

-Pero que tanto te preocupa una humana? –

-Esa humana es mi amiga titán – Respondo cortante

 **(…)**

Las clases han acabado, tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la azotea a informar a vik de lo sucedido. Ella sabrá que hacer.

-Hermanita ya me extrañas? – Siento su tono de vos burlón

-Vik, soñé con ojos grises… Ya saben dónde me encuentro – Digo encarándola

Ella no responde, se que la he dejado en shock pero luego de unos segundos siento como vuelve en si

\- No esperaba que me dijeras eso… pero eso es algo bueno, no? – Pregunta

Negué – Se lo que ocurrirá si nos encontramos –

\- El no te hará daño jinx – Afirma con ojos tristes

\- No hablo de que me haga daño, si se atreve a tocarme lo matare… Hablo del hecho de encontrarme con tanya – Lo último lo digo en susurro

\- Y que pinta ella en todo esto? – Su ceño se frunce, ella odia a Tanya.

\- No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento – Respondo en murmuro

\- Esta bien jinx, me tengo que ir debo arreglar unos asuntos con Katarina – Y antes de que me despida ella salta de la azotea desapareciendo en la obscuridad

Suspiro y me teletransporto a la planta de abajo para irme en la limusina. Ya cuando bajo las escaleras, todos me ven y fruncen el ceño.

\- Nos íbamos a ir sin ti – Dice reiji fulminándome con la mirada

Yo le devuelvo la mirada – No te pedí que me esperaras –

El me ignora y entra en la limusina junto con los demás hermanos. Yo me coloco junto a ayato y comienzo a cabecear a causa del sueño

Sé que en cualquier momento me quedare dormida y no me hago de rogar. Cierro los ojos y la obscuridad me invade.

 **(…)**

Me he quedado dormida, siento como me levantan con cuidado, el balanceo hace que me vuelva a dormir. No esperaba que Shu fuese de los que llevan cargadas a las chicas.

Aunque no huele como a Shu, tampoco se siente como Shu…

Abro uno de mis ojos y veo a Ayato con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Huelo algo mas.. es limpio, refrescante y es… Agua.

Mierda.

Ayato se detiene y yo cierro los ojos haciéndome la dormida.

\- Esto te enseñara a no meterte con su majestad – Sus manos me van soltando de a poco y antes de que pudiera arrojarme por completo, tomo su corbata (mal atada) y lo traigo conmigo al agua.

Ayato me observa sorprendido

\- No sabes en lo que te has metido – Le sonrió de manera sínica

-Pero.. yo, tu – Tartamudea nervioso

\- Vamos a jugar – Digo sin perder mi sonrisa

 **NORMAL POV**

Dos figuras caminaban en la obscuridad, una era alta y la otra era bajita. Ambos despreocupados observan en sus manos dos sobres de color carmín

\- Y bien? Sabes la dirección? – Pregunta la sombra más bajita

\- Por quien me tomas? Claro que la se – Le responde la otra

\- Vamos Azael, ya me estoy cansando de este mundo – Se queja la sombra más pequeña

Azael, el demonio al servicio de Abaddón frunció el ceño -Pareces una niña annie, compórtate –

La sombra, ya no es sombra, ahora es una niña pequeña

\- Te recuerdo que soy una niña Azael, solo tengo 9 años – Annie rueda los ojos

\- Solo cuando te conviene – Dice Azael de manera desinteresada

\- Oh tibbers, no crees que azael es muy odioso? deberíamos enseñarle a respetar a las niñas pequeñas? – Susurra annie a su oso acompañante

\- Ni se te ocurra o le sacare el relleno a esa cosa – Advierte azael señalando al oso de peluche de annie

\- No te atreverías – Dice la pequeña

Una sonrisa ladina aparece en el rostro de azael – Sabes que soy capaz de todo –

Annie palidece, lo sabe bien, azael es un demonio que no tiene piedad.

\- Crees que ella nos recuerde? – Susurra annie cambiando el tema

\- Lo hace – Afirma el chico

-Como estas tan seguro? – Pregunta la niña

-Como olvidas a alguien que te dio el nombre que siempre usas?- Devuelve la pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro

Annie asiente – Claro, si tú fuiste el que la llamo jinx desde un principio –

 **/HOLAAA, DECIDI PREMIAR A MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS CON OTRO CAPITULO. DE VERDAD MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS (SE QUE ES REPETITIVO, PERO SIN USTEDES YO NO ESCRIBIRIA) POR CIERTO, EL PERSONAJE DE ANNIE ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE ANNIE (DE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS) BUSQUENLA ES TIERNA *-***

 **RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

 **Alwaysinthemoon: LO ES, LO ES *-* AQUI TIENES EL CAPITULO QUE QUERIAS**

 **OtakuDL: DIGAMOS QUE SE ME OCURRIO DE REPENTE INVOLUCRAR A CIERTOS PERSONAJES, LOS NOMBRES TAMBIEN LOS AME. PRONTO VERAS MAS DE SU AMISTAD LO PROMETO. PUES CREEO QUE TE COMPLACI CON ANNIE NO ES CIERTO? AUNQUE YA OTRA LECTORA ME LO HABIA SUGERIDOY PUES ME PARECIO BUENA IDEA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **Azusa KAWAII: MI LECTORA FIEL DE COSTA RICA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y EXCITO EN TU HISTORIA.**

 **skarllet northman: NO TE PRESIPITES, PRONTO SABRAN. GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **Haruki-senpai : JAJAJAAJAJA SIEMPRE SACANDOME UNA SONRISA. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP SEA DE TU AGRADO Y COMENTES TU OPINION. NOS VEMOS.**


	18. Chapter 17 La guerra por el trono

Estaba cansada de tanto perseguir al idiota de ayato por toda la mansión, hasta que porfin pude someterlo y cobrar mi venganza.

\- Y bien cabeza de menstruación, que aprendimos a cerca de pensar antes de hacer las cosas? – Pregunte sonriéndole

Ayato balbuceo unas cosas que no entendí, ya que tenía una cinta en la boca mientras trataba de soltarse de la cuerda y los grilletes que le había colocado. Aprovechando que esta inmóvil me teletransporte a la cocina para tomar el plato de tekoyakis que él le había ordenado al cocinero hacerle.

Me vuelvo a teletransportar a donde se encuentra el cabeza de menstruación y colocándome frente a él. Poco a poco me dedico a comer ante la atenta mirada del pelirojo que ahora esta pataleando y forcejeando aun más

\- Te quedaran marcas como continúes – Digo y vuelvo a probar otro tekoyaki

Ayato me mira suplicante, se que quiere que acabe con la venganza, pero me estoy divirtiendo y no lo dejare pasar. Termino de comer y dejo el plato su lado.

\- Bueno, ahora te dejare solo para que aprendas la lección – Le guiñe un ojo y salí dejándolo amordazado y encadenado en el área de la piscina

 **(…)**

Mi habitación tenia la temperatura perfecta, el frio que se colaba por mi ventana me hacía sentir más a gusto, aunque el aroma a rosas que entraba por él me mareaba un poco

 _Olor a rosas?_

Me acerque a mi ventana pero no había absolutamente nada. Debo estar alucinando, tenia días sin alimentarme, seria eso?

De nuevo el olor se hace presente pero ahora con mucha más intensidad, un remolino se materializa justo al frente de mí fuera de la casa. Una figura aparece de él, la observo por un rato hasta que mi ritmo cardiaco se descontrola.

Nuestros ojos se conectan y esboza una sonrisa torcida, sé que me ha visto y no puedo retrasar lo inevitable. Así que salto por el balcón y termino justo en frente de él.

\- Azael – Susurro un poco sorprendida

\- Hola jinx – Me sonríe como siempre lo ha hecho - Veo que cambiaste el color de tu cabello.. Es interesante – Dice mientras pasa uno de los mechones de cabello por entre sus dedos

\- Y tú sigues igual – Afirmo inspeccionándolo con la mirada

No había cambiado nada, pelo negro desordenado, ojos grises claros, sonrisa perfecta, cuerpo bien definido y sobre todo esa aura demoniaca a su alrededor que infringe respeto y temor.

Ambos continuamos mirándonos sin decir palabra. Sé que intenta leer mis pensamientos pero es tan débil su poder que lo rechazo sin hacer esfuerzo.

\- Es de mala educación leer los pensamientos de tu superior – Lo reprendo fulminándolo con la mirada

\- Me atrapaste – Afirma sin perder su sonrisa

-Aun te faltan unos siglos para ganarme idiota – Gruño

El hace el ademan para hablarme pero una voz nos interrumpe

\- Yo también estoy aquí saben? –

No me había dado cuenta, pero azael no venia solo, annie estaba con él y me veía enojada. Su cabello rojo corto, ojos color verde vidriosos y su fiel oso tibbers con ella.

\- Hola annie, no te había visto – Le sonrió

Ella resopla – Ya vamos a empezar con los chistes – murmura

Suelto una pequeña risa – Pero si a ti te encantan mis chistes y mis bromas –

Hace una mueca de disgusto – No, son pésimos –

Agite mi mano con desdén – Como digas enana, ahora.. – me cruce de brazos y mi semblante se volvió serio - … Díganme que hacen aquí? –

Ambos se miraron y luego suspiraron –No es algo que debamos hablar afuera – Responde Azael

\- Entonces síganme, los llevare a mi habitación – Digo

\- Podríamos ir a otro lugar – Propone annie dudosa

Al parecer algo en esta mansión no es de su agrado

Niego – Síganme, ahí podremos hablar con tranquilidad – Cierro la puerta atrás de nosotros

Al llegar a mi habitación, azael se tumba en la cama mientras que annie se sienta en un pequeño sillón que tengo, acaricia a tibbers y le sonríe. Quizás ella se lleve bien con kanato.

\- Tenia mucho tiempo sin venir al mundo humano, las humanas mejoran con cada siglo – Dice azael sin perder su sonrisa encantadora

\- Que asco azael – Gruñe annie

El guiña un ojo y suelta una carcajada limpia – Bueno, será mejor que vayamos al grano -

Yo asiento y veo a annie, se remueve y su semblante aniñado se esfuma ahora se transforma en uno serio

\- Jinx… como sabrás el señor abaddon nos envió personalmente por ti – Empezó a relatar azael

Yo lo detuve con mi mano – El sabe dónde estoy? Porque no vino personalmente? – Pregunte confusa

-.. A eso voy, déjame terminar… la guerra por el trono ha empezado – Dice finalmente mirándome a los ojos

Sé que está diciendo la verdad, cosa que causa que un nudo se forme en mi garganta impidiéndome tragar. Mi respiración se agita y se entrecorta.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – murmuro a duras penas

El rebusca algo entre su chaqueta y me lo entrega, lo veo en sus manos y resulta que es un sobre rojo con el sello de nuestra familia grabado en oro.

\- Tiene que ver mucho contigo y con... tu hermana – Suelta azael lo ultimo con delicadeza

El es causante de nuestro conflicto, por eso le cuesta mencionar el tema ante mí, a pesar de que yo lo perdone de inmediato. No podía ser rencorosa, no con el que considero un verdadero amigo.

\- Tanya.. – Susurro su nombre por primera vez en mucho tiempo – La has encontrado? – Pregunte

El asiente – Ella se encuentra en Irlanda del norte, al parecer se tomo muy enserio lo de llevar una vida humana – Dice lo ultimo con una mueca de disgusto

Siento como una oleada de furia ingresa en mi mente, los recuerdos de aquella noche todavía me persiguen.

Asiento tratando de controlar mi ira – Así que lleva una vida plena luego de que… –

\- Nos traicionara – Completa annie

Ambos me miran, estudian mi reacción ya que han tocado terreno peligroso. Cierro mis puños con tanta fuerza que la sangre no tarda en aparecer.

\- Maldita idiota – Gruño con la mandíbula apretada

Si ella no hubiese sentido esos estúpidos celos, quizás todo hubiese sido diferente..

-jinx.. – Escucho como me llama annie – Debes leer la carta – Me dice

Asiento y con cuidado abro el documento, el olor a tinta mezclada con sangre me inunda las fosas nasales, eso es tan típico de abaddón

 ** _"SCARLETT, AL FIN DESPUÉS DE CASI UN SIGLO TE HE ENCONTRADO. SE QUE JUSTO EN ESTE MOMENTO ME DEBES ODIAR POR TODO LO QUE PASO ESE DÍA, Y NO TE CULPO. COMO SABES, ESTA EN CONTRA DE MI CÓDIGO PEDIR DISCULPAS (SE QUE ME ENTENDERÁS, AUNQUE LO NIEGUES AMBOS NOS PARECEMOS) ASI QUE ESPERO QUE UN DIA PODAMOS HABLAR CON SOBRE LO OCURRIDO._**

 ** _PARA ESTE MOMENTO AZAEL TE DEBIÓ HABER CONTADO EL MOTIVO DE SU VISITA. SCARLETT NO QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO. ES OBLIGATORIO QUE EN 30 DIAS INFERNALES TU Y TU HERMANA SE PRESENTEN PARA LA LUCHA._**

 ** _NO ACEPTARE UN NO POR RESPUESTA. NO QUERRÁS QUE TODOS LOS QUE CONOZCAS MUERAN O SI?_**

 _ **NOS VEREMOS PRONTO HIJA"**_

Termino de leer el pedazo de papel y lo quemo por completo.

\- Esto tiene que ser una puta broma – murmuro enojada, fulmino a azael no la mirada – Dime que me están jodiendo – Gruño fulminándolo con la mirada

El niega lentamente – No tienes opción, es tu deber participar en la guerra por el trono… –

No sé en qué momento, pero logro tomarlo del cuello y acorralarlo en la pared, ejerzo mi fuerza como nunca, su respiración se detiene pero no hace mueca de dolor. Solo me mira arrepentido

\- TIENES QUE ESTAR JODIENDOME! NO PIENSO PELEAR POR LA CORONA!– Grito eufórica

\- Pero… si tu… amas la guerra.. – Balbucea azael

\- Por mucho que ame pelear, no voy a hacerlo si el premio es reinar el infierno, eso no va conmigo – Lentamente suelto a azael

\- Eres la única sucesora apta del señor abaddon – Dice annie atrayendo mi atención

Soy consciente de eso, tanya siendo mitad demonio por ley no puede reinar, solo puede hacerlo un demonio de raza pura.

Antes de que pudiera hablar la puerta de mi habitación se abre y entran todos los chicos.

\- No había sido informado que teníamos visitas – Dice reiji fulminándome con la mirada

\- Ya llego la diversión – Digo sarcástica rodando los ojos

 **(…)**

\- En resumen, tu padre es el rey de los demonios y su reinado está llegando a su fin, así que tú debes ir en un mes para pelar por el trono, ya que eres la única sucesora. – Dice Ruki luego de que le contáramos todo

Asiento – Así es, lo que en el infierno serian 30 días, aquí son 6 meses.. Pero no pienso irme – Digo de brazos cruzados

-Y hasta ahora es que nos das esa información? – Dice reiji mirándome con desaprobación

\- Eso no es asunto de ustedes – Respondo cortante

\- Oigan alguien ha visto a ayato? – Pregunta kou de repente

Enarque una ceja – Desde cuando te preocupas por él?- Pregunte

Quién diría que a la final alguien si noto su ausencia

\- Es que es raro que no esté haciendo un escándalo por esto justo ahora – Explica yuma

Subaru asintió – A veces cuando quiere es ruidoso y molesto –

\- Eso olvídenlo – Reiji da por finalizada la discusión sobre el paradero de ayato – Quiero saber que vas a hacer? te recordare que sigues siendo nuestra guardiana indefinidamente –

Bufe – Crees que no lo sé? Pero eso no les debería preocupar – Digo

\- Y entonces que debería preocuparnos? – Pregunta Shu, sus ojos azules se clavan en mí y no disimulo en ponerme nerviosa

Suspiro ahuyentando los nervios y de nuevo mi faceta de arrogante vuelve – En los problemas que podría causar que me quede – Les sonrió

\- Que puede ser peo que tener que aguantarte? – Pregunta reiji enarcando una ceja

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada y al parecer Azael y annie piensan igual porque se me unen

\- Morirán todos – Respondo sonriente

\- Sabes muy bien que no lo puedo permitir – Reiji se acerca peligrosamente a mi – Por tus descuidos estamos en peligro, así que será mejor que arregles esto –

Muerdo mis labios para evitar que salga mi ira pero solo consigo que una pequeña cantidad de sangre brote de mi herida.

Todos lo notan y de inmediato se tensan, se que el olor a sangre de demonio es irresistible para los vampiros que nunca la han probado.

Los reto con la mirada, si no se controlan acabarían maltratados, pero ellos la ignoran y dan un paso adelante.

Shu se teletransporta y me cubre con su cuerpo – Ni siquiera lo piensen – Les advierte a sus hermanos

Esta vez todos nos sorprendemos por su conducta.

\- Muy bien, creo que será mejor que se detengan– Dice azael interrumpiendo

Reiji parpadea y vuelve en sí – Disculpa, podrías decirme quiénes son? – le dice a azael

Hasta ahora es que pregunta eso?

Sonríe – Soy Azael y ella es annie – señala a la pequeña a su lado – Y supongo que somos viejos amigos de jinx –

\- Amigos? – Dice ruki curioso

\- Algún problema con eso cerebrito? – Gruño

Chasqueo la lengua – Para nada –

Miro a reiji y suelto un suspiro – Y en cuestión con su seguridad, no se preocupen ya se me ocurrirá algo para evitar que mueran – Digo

Raito se acerca y de la nada me abraza - Vaya, quien diría que le preocupamos a kitty-chan – Dice seguido de una sonrisa

\- Creí que nos odiabas neko-chan – Dice kou sonriéndome

\- A ti no te soporto – Digo cortante

\- A veces nadie lo hace – Dice ruki haciendo que todos soltemos una risa

\- ESTOY AQUÍ – Grita kou ofendido

\- Lo sabemos – Decimos al unisonó

Azael y annie se marcharon después de eso, la verdad yo estaba completamente agotada así que me marche a mi habitación.

 **(…)**

Retiro mi ropa, coloco una camisa ancha que me llega hasta los muslos y entro en mi cama. Pero recuerdo que ayato está amarrado a la piscina, así que de mala gana me vuelvo a levantar y me teletransporto hasta ahí.

Para mi sorpresa ya no se encuentra dentro de la piscina, si no en la afuera de ella, aunque aun está atado y amordazado, me acerco a él y descubro que está dormido.

Corto la cuerda y utilizo la llave para abrir los grilletes, él ni se inmuta estará cansado de tanto forcejar.

\- Deberías quedarte así callado todo el tiempo – susurro

Mi conciencia me dice que haga algo bueno por él y lo deje descansar en una habitación… Y aunque no lo crean por una vez en mi vida le hago caso.

Lo deposito en su cama y le dejo escrita una nota

 _"Gracias por jugar ayato"_

Salgo de la habitación de ayato y antes de que cruzara a la mía veo un asombra salir de la habitación que está al frente de la mía, por el olor sé que es Erika.

Mi visión nocturna es mejor que la de ella, así que no se da cuenta cuando pasa en frente de mí. Veo que lleva una mochila en su espalda, se ve pesada… a donde ira?

Camino atrás de ella sigilosamente utilizando una distancia prudente para que no note que la estoy siguiendo. Voltea constantemente en todas direcciones y al llegar a la escalera baja casi corriendo.

Esta haciendo mucho ruido al bajar, si continua así los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami se darán cuenta de que se marcha. Al pasar por el reloj veo que son las cinco de la mañana, todos ya deberían estar durmiendo.

Sale por la puerta del jardín y atraviesa los rosales, mientras tanto huelo su sangre a lo lejos, al parecer se ha cortado con las espinas de las rosas.

\- Que haces aquí jinx-chan? – Pregunta kanato apareciendo de la nada

Señalo el lugar por donde se marcho Erika – La humana se ha escapado – Respondo

Kanato asiente – Lo sé, pero teddy y yo estamos jugando– Mira a su oso con orgullo y lo aprieta contra su pecho

\- No es que quiera arruinar tu juego, pero se está marchando lejos – Interrumpo la muestra exagerada de afecto

\- Que dices teddy, deberíamos ir por ella? – Le pregunta a su oso y espera a que responda pero no lo hace, entonces me mira a mi – Jinx-chan podrías ir por ella? Teddy dice que ya pronto amanecerá -

Suspiro por lo que voy a tener que hacer, asiento y me teletransporto justo al frente de ella

Choca conmigo y parece sorprenderse - Yo.. este.. yo… - Comienza a balbucear y yo la detengo con mi mano

\- Vete a la casa – Ordeno seria

Ella parpadea y frunce el ceño – Estas loca si crees que regresare a esa mansión de locos. Además no pienso morir – Se cruza de brazos y hace una rabieta

La tomo por el brazo bruscamente y acerco a mi – Planeas ir sola por el bosque? – Pregunto burlesca

Ella asiente decidida – No importa a donde vaya, pero quiero ir lejos – Responde

\- Así que quieres ser valiente eh? – Una sonrisa traviesa se cruza por mi rostro – Sabias que ahora que no estamos en el territorio de los Sakamaki te puedo matar? –

Palidece y comienza a temblar – Pero.. si.. yo no te he hecho nada.. – Tartamudea

Me acerco a su oído – Pero tengo tanta hambre… - Susurro

Escucho su corazón alterarse y su respiración se vuelve entrecortada, una gota de sudor le recorre la nuca

\- Eres un monstruo – Dice a lo que la voz le tambalea

Yo le sonrió – Siempre lo he sido -

 **/HOLAAA HE LLEGADO CON OTRO SEXY CAPITULO, QUE LES PARECIÓ? PARA LAS QUE SE ESTEN PREGUNTANDO... COMO ES AZAEL, HE DECIDIDO QUE SERA LUKA CROSSZERIA (BUSQUENLO SI NO LO CONOCEN) ES QUE SUS OJOS SON *-* Y EL ES TAN *-***

 **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTAN CADA VEZ QUE PUBLICO, DE VERDAD ME ALEGRA SABER QUE DORMIRME TARDE ESCRIBIENDO TIENE SU RECOMPENSA**

 **OtakuDL** **: CLARO SI DIGO QUE VOY A USAR UNA IDEA CUMPLO MI PALABRA. SI COMO NO TENGO IDEA DE CUAL ES LA PERSONALIDAD DE ANNIE IMPROVISE UN POCO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO :) ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE**

 **skarllet northman** **: a TODOS NOS GUSTA :D**

 **AnimeloverO.O** **: ES POSIBLE QUE YUSA SEA REAL JAJAJAA PERO UNO NUNCA SABE, LAS IDEAS VAN Y VIENEN. ES QUE CREO QUE ANNIE PUEDE APARECER EN LA HISTORIA, CLARO SOLO CON EL FIN DE ESTA NO CON OTRO ( NO HABRA ANNIEXKANATO)**

 **Rize Kamishiro : MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS LECTORA NUEVA, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA.**


	19. Chapter 18 Para matar demonios

Mi cara ardió por segundos, Erika me había abofeteado. SE ATREVIO A GOLPEARME!

Mi ira, la que había tratado de mantener oculta durante toda la noche había despertado. Mi vista se nublo, en lo que mi conciencia se esfumara ella habrá muerto.

\- Corre – Gruñí

Ella palideció pero obedeció sin chistar, a lo lejos pude oler como la herida de su pierna brotaba aun más sangre. Deliciosa para cualquier demonio.

Inhale y exhale unas cuantas veces hasta que logre tranquilizar mi instinto. Pero ya era hora de buscar una solución a mi odioso problema.

 **(…)**

Desperté por unos toques en la puerta, olía a te negro y compuestos químicos mesclados entre sí.

-Adelante reiji – Dije

El abrió la puerta con cuidado y me observo por unos instantes - He escuchado que tú te encargaste de que la humana regresara a la mansión y también supe que se atrevió a golpearte –

Asentí – Y que con eso? –

Sé que en sus pensamientos me está agradeciendo, así que no hace falta que articule algo solo se me queda mirando fijamente.

Frunció ligeramente su ceño -– Una última pregunta… porque no la mataste cuando pudiste? Ella no estaba en nuestro territorio –

-No me gusta compartir alimento reiji – Respondo cortante

\- No entiendo – Dice

\- Te lo explicare simple y sencillo… si alguna vez tú te metes con mi comida, yo personalmente te sacare los ojos y los colocare donde no te llega la luz – Lo fulmino con la mirada y retiro mis cómodas sabanas del cuerpo

\- Hay que ver que eres demasiado vulgar para ser una princesa – Se cruza de brazos y me mira con desaprobación

\- Te sorprenderías reiji, ahora sal de aquí .. O quieres verme cambiarme? – Una sonrisa torcida cruza por mi rostro

El hace una mueca de asco y sale sin decir algo más

Tome un relajante baño, mientras pensaba una solución al comportamiento de esa humana. No podía matarla, tomar la presa de otros va en contra de mis principios.

Salgo de la tina y me doy cuenta de que he olvidado mi toalla, así que salgo a mi habitación sin nada puesto, pero algo me detiene…

Raito me observa a la vez que se sorprende, su respiración comienza a agitarse y veo como sus pupilas se dilatan.

\- Y bien? Te vas a marchar o qué? – Le pregunto

El niega y me devora con la mirada – Kitty-chan tengo que.. yo tengo que.. – Titubea

\- Habla de una jodida vez Raito – Ordeno

-Solo vístete y hablaremos, te esperare aquí – Dice con la respiración entre cortada

\- Idiota – Mascullo adentrándome en el vestidor

Bragas y sujetador rosa, jeans negros, top azul y mis fieles botas negras. Dejo mi cabello atado en una cola de caballo y salgo a ver que le sucede al idiota pervertido

\- A que has venido? – Pregunto

El me observa y suspira aliviado – Debo decirte que nunca he mantenido el autocontrol de lanzarme a una chica, así que siéntete orgullosa de ser la primera - Dice orgulloso

\- Vaya que alago – Digo sarcástica rodando los ojos

\- Deja el sarcasmo – Me sonríe

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa – Amas mi sarcasmo – Afirme

\- Créeme, después de lo que vi ahora, eso sería lo último que ame de ti – Su sonrisa se ensancha mas y luego se carcajea – Shu es un puto suertudo – Murmura pero parece más un gruñido

No puedo evitar reírme y me acerco a él – De que querías hablar? – Pregunto

\- Kitty-chan que relación tienes con aquel sujeto llamado azael? –

Pienso que responderle, pero no se me ocurre nada. Jamás había pensado en el tipo de relación que tengo con él, claramente no es de hermanos… aunque tampoco es de amantes.

-Digamos que soy su superior, yo me encargue de entrenarlo – Respondo

El asiente y veo su semblante se vuelve serio – Te irás con él? – Pregunta

\- No tengo intenciones de marcharme Raito, pero es mi deber y no quiero que nada les pase a ustedes – Me lanzo a mi cama y mi espalda toca el suave colchón

Me fijo en Raito y el tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras me mira

\- Que? – Digo

El niega y se incorpora – Me alegra haber hablado contigo, me había preocupado – Dice a lo que comienza a caminar a la puerta

Un momento! Este es el mismo Raito Sakamaki que me beso el segundo día que llegue a esta mansión? El pervertido que se mete con todas las del sexo femenino? El que se autodenomina el dios del placer?

\- Tu? Preocupado? Por mi? Porque? – Pregunto sorprendida

El me sonríe – Eres mi amiga kitty-chan, mi primera amiga – Me explica antes de marcharse

\- Eres un idiota Sakamaki – Digo sonriendo como una tarada

Después de un mes en esta mansión creo que he hecho mi primer amigo, quien lo diría?

Los minutos pasan y no puedo estar encerrada más tiempo, despejar mi mente de tantos acontecimientos. Al llegar abajo me encuentro con yuma y Asuza, ellos no parecen darse cuenta de mi presencia.

\- Oigan, alguno de ustedes ha visto a Shu? – Pregunto

Ambos me miran – Hola azulita, si buscas a tu príncipe lo vi caminando al jardín – Respondió yuma

Asentí y comencé a caminar en dirección a Shu, pase por la enorme fuente y cuando su olor se hizo fuerte lo encontré tumbado sobre ella

\- Aquí estas – Dije cuando me acerque a el

El abrió un ojo pero de inmediato lo volvió a cerrar, supongo que debe estar agotado

-Bien, si no quieres hablar me voy – Iba a marcharme pero me tomo por la muñeca y me arrojo contra de el

\- No dije que podías irte – Dijo sonriéndome

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me acurruque en su pecho, sus manos viajaron hasta mi espalda baja para comenzar a acariciarla. Inhalaba cada vez más rápido, amaba su olor y estar en sus brazos me tranquilizaba

\- Sabes.. – Comienza a decir y yo lo observo – Ayer creí que iba a tener que golpearlos a todos para que se alejaran de ti –

Suspiro profundamente – No debiste, yo podía encargarme sola de ellos –

\- Lo sé, por eso mismo lo hice… - Me tomo por las mejillas y me acerco a su rostro

No dude un segundo y estampe mi boca con la suya, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo justo en este momento. Toda la ansiedad que sentía se había esfumado y solo estábamos nosotros dos.

\- Este.. Chicos es hora de ir al instituto – Dice Subaru trayéndonos a la realidad

\- Subaru que oportuno – Gruñe Shu sarcástico

\- No es mi culpa que ustedes anden caliente siempre – Hace una mueca y se marcha

Apoye mi frente contra la de él y suspire, porque siempre nos interrumpían? Me baje del cuerpo de Shu y espere a que se incorporara para irnos juntos

 **(…)**

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, había acabado de comer un enorme plato de espagueti en la cafetería y sentía que reventaría en cualquier momento. Mi caminata me llevo a la biblioteca, no iba a entrar pero al ver a yuma y sakura en una mesa platicando como si nada me dio curiosidad , así que entre.

Me acerco y la primera en notarme es sakura, por el tono rojo de sus mejillas puedo asegurar que le está costando trabajo mantener conversación con yuma sin tartamudear

\- Chicos, estudiando un poco? – Pregunto

\- Estaba dándole las gracias, saque un 8 en mi examen de matemática – Dice yuma entregándome el examen

Lo veo y efectivamente tiene un 8 escrito con tinta roja, estudio las preguntas del examen y un poco sorprendida vuelvo a ver a yuma

\- Debo decir que estoy sorprendida de que lo aprobaras – Digo

El me sonríe y vuelve a mirar a sakura – Todo es gracias a la chibi –

Ella asiente y baja su cabeza avergonzada – Tu.. Tampoco estuviste nada mal.. – Murmura casi inaudible para yuma

 _"Me gusta pasar tiempo con el"_

 _"A veces es tan amable "_

Yo sonreí y le guiñe un ojo a sakura en complicidad a lo que ella se sonrojo a un mas. Empezó a recoger los papeles que se encontraban a su lado en una mesa pero sus torpes manos hicieron que uno terminara en el suelo

Me agache a recogerlo y pude notar un pequeño folleto con mascaras de color naranja y negro

\- Un baile de halloween? -

Sakura asiente – Si, es en dos días. Irán? – Nos pregunta a yuma y a mí

Ambos nos miramos encogiéndonos de hombros - Supongo, tu iras? – Pregunta yuma a sakura

 _"Di que si"_ Me muero en labio tragándome una carcajada al leer los pensamientos de yuma

Ella le sonríe – Claro que sí, me disfrazare de vampiresa – Dice

Sus palabras me causan risa por la ironía, así que dejo salir mi carcajada contenida

\- Dije algo gracioso? – Sakura ve a yuma y el niega pero también sonríe

\- No nos des importancia, cosas de nosotros – Dice yuma

Termino de reír y los veo a ambos, la manera en que se sonríen me hacen descubrir que hago un mal tercio aquí.

\- Bueno, debo irme. – Me despido de ambos y me marcho de la biblioteca

Quien dará el primer paso? Supongo que sakura.. yuma a veces puede ser tan tonto que no se dé cuenta de que le gusta ella.

Al seguir caminando capto el olor de la sangre de Erika y lo sigo. Termino encontrándola en el salón de química, su uniforme tiene restos de sangre y ella esta inconsciente, a su lado veo a reiji, que también tiene rastros de sangre en su uniforme

-Jamás pensé que te vería hacer eso en este lugar – Le digo sonriendo

El me fulmina con la mirada pero de inmediato su ira se desvanece y vuelve en sí. Parpadea un par de veces pero vuelve a su tranquilo semblante

\- Creo que perdí la compostura – Dice mientras comienza a ordenar de nuevo todo el lugar

-No.. Tú crees? – Digo sarcástica

De nuevo me fulmina con la mirada – En vez de estar ahí parada porque no ayudas y la llevas a la enfermería? –

\- Porque tú no me mandas otaku de las vajillas – Mi semblante pasa de risueño a uno serio

\- Como quieras – Dice y me ignora

Veo a lo lejos un tubo de ensayo y veo que tiene una advertencia de no ser mesclado, no puedo evitarlo así que lo mesclo con otro compuesto de al lado

Y una bonita explosión color rosa se hace presente en el salón de química así que aproveche y trote fuera.

\- JINX! – Escuche el estruendoso grito de reiji a lo lejos

-No te metas conmigo reiji – Sonreí a la nada

 **(…)**

 **NORMAL POV**

Erika se levanto en la enfermería, sentía una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, se incorporo lentamente a lo que todo comenzó a marearle.

A lo que su visión se aclaro, supo que se encontraba en la enfermería, las paredes blancas y el olor a desinfectante y medicamentos lo delataba.

\- Ya despertaste – Dijo una voz dulce

Ella busco con cuidado el dueño de aquella voz y encontró a un hombre de cabello rubio largo y de piel pálida

\- Hola, eres Erika madoka verdad? – Pregunto en tono dulce el doctor, Erika asintió mecánicamente – Bien, como te encuentras? Te duele algo? –

\- De maravilla – No pudo evitar que su sarcasmo saliera a flote

\- Repetiré, como te sientes? – Pregunto de nuevo el doctor frunciendo el ceño

Se sintió intimidada por el color de ojos del doctor, de un rojo… eran parecidos a los de Subaru y tan fríos como el hielo

\- Me duele la cabeza y me siento un poco mareada – Respondió con un hilo de voz

\- Ya veo… entonces te daré unas pastillas y un poco de jugo para que las paces – Dijo el doctor

Erika asintió y continuo viendo al hombre rebuscar en los cajones de su escritorio la medicina. A ella se le hacía conocido, pero de donde? Jamás había estado en la enfermería antes.

Al doctor llego cinco minutos después con unas pastillas y jugo de arándano, la rubia lo miro con una ceja levantada, eso era lo que tomaba en la mansión Sakamaki, acaso este doctor sabia que los hermanos eran vampiros?

\- Eso era lo que tenia disponible, lo lamento si no es de tu agrado – Explico el joven doctor

Erika ignoro la explicación y solo se dedico a ingerir las pastillas. Al terminar se bajo de la camilla no sin antes arreglar su uniforme que para su sorpresa estaba intacto

-Gracias doctor… - Erika iba a preguntar su nombre pero el doctor de dientes blancos se le adelanto

\- Puedes decirme Reinhart – Dijo dulce

\- Gracias reinhart – Dijo Erika antes de marcharse

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y camino rápido hasta salir por completo ahí, algo no le gustaba se ese doctor, le desconfiaba su amabilidad y eso no le ocurría a menudo con las personas

Tal vez ella ya se había vuelto loca, después de casi un mes viviendo con los hermanos sakamaki era normal que terminara demente al igual que ellos.

No supo cómo pero llego al patio escolar, estaba totalmente desierto producto de que las clases aun no habían terminado. Se sentó en una banca para sentir el viendo contra su cuerpo.

Un sonido detuvo sus pensamientos, se giro para encontrarse a un señor vestido de negro, su cazadora de cuero le llegaba hasta las rodillas y se veía que era pesada. El cabello del sujeto era rubio platinado y tan largo como su barba, sus ojos azules se veían cansados y su piel estaba seca y maltratada

\- Quien es usted? – Pregunto Erika

El señor sonrió – Yo? Alguien te ayudara pequeña – Respondió

Erika frunció el ceño, que acaso hoy era el día de los locos psicópatas?

\- No sé de qué habla, váyase o llamare a la policía – Amenazo la rubia

El sujeto soltó una leve risa – Tranquila chiquilla, se quién eres, Erika Madoka y vives con 10 vampiros, verdad? –

Erika se sorprendió pero no dudo en asentir – Y usted como sabe? –

\- Llevo un tiempo observándolos querida, también se que esta una chica con ustedes.. Se llama jinx y es un demonio, me equivoco? – El hombre mostro de nuevo su dentadura amarillenta y desgastada

Erika negó – No, pero eso no responde mi pregunta, quien es? Y como sabe sobre nosotros? –

El hombre rebusco entre sus bolsillos y le tendió un cuchillo. Era hermoso, la hoja parecía ámbar líquido y la empuñadura era de plata reluciente

Erika lo tomo desconfiada – Para qué es esto? –

\- Para que mates a ese demonio que vive contigo niña – Respondió rodando los ojos

\- Y que gano yo con eso? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja

El hombre se levanto y se alejo de ella pero no sin antes voltearse y dirigirle una mirada llena de odio – Si la matas te ayudare a escapar de esos chupasangre –

 **/HOLAAAA, QUE LES PARECIO? LAMENTABLEMENTE NO PODRE RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, VOY DE SALIDA Y NO TENGO TIEMPO, ASI QUE NO ME ODIEN :(**

 **PLIS COMENTEN QUE TAL LES PARECIO**


	20. Chapter 19 Sentimientos aceptados

_\- Scarlett ven aquí – Escucho como llama mi padre_

 _Corro por los pasillos del enorme castillo, mi pequeña estatura no me deja apreciar bien las paredes, así que veo borroso todo a mí alrededor_

 _\- Que sucede padre? – Pregunto al llegar a la sala de tronos_

 _El me hace señas para que camine hasta donde se encuentra_

 _\- Hija, quiero presentarte a alguien – vuelve a hacer una seña pero esta vez a alguien que esta atrás de mi_

 _Es una niña, aproximadamente de mi edad, no puedo verle el rostro, solo sé que está llorando, desde aquí escucho sus sollozos. No siento absolutamente nada… es como si fuera una humana_

 _\- Quien es ella padre? – Pregunto confundida_

 _-Ella es tu nueva hermana… se llama Tyana – Responde mi padre_

 _Al decir eso confirma mis sospechas, es una humana…_

 _\- Es una humana, no debe estar aquí – Afirmo con el ceño fruncido_

 _\- Perdió a su madre y he decidido adoptarla – Mi padre me fulmina con la mirada y sé que es mejor guardar silencio y asentir_

 _\- Si así lo deseas no puedo hacer otra cosa – Digo cortante_

 _El sonríe, como detesto que lo haga_

 _\- Debes enseñarle a vivir como un demonio Scarlett, a ser tan fuerte como tú, a ser orgullosa –_

 **(…)**

Despierto agitada después de ese odioso recuerdo, mi pecho se comprime ante aquellas imágenes, es uno de los recuerdos no tan buenos de mi infancia y no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- No sabía que tuvieses pesadillas – Una voz hace que me incorpore

Ayato se encuentra al otro lado de mi habitación sentado en el pequeño sillón

Con una mano froto mis adormilados ojos - No fue una pesadilla – murmuro con voz ronca

\- Pues no parecía un buen sueño – Dice el

\- Eso no es tu jodido problema, que haces aquí cabeza de menstruación? – Lo fulmino con la mirada, quien se ha creído hablarme de esa manera?

\- Vine a avisarte que ya casi es hora de irnos – Se levanta lentamente y antes de atravesar la puerta me observa de reojo pero no dice nada.

Suspiro, cuan raro podrían ser estos hermanos Sakamaki?

Camino a mi armario y tomo lo primero que encuentro, jeans obscuros, top negro que deja ver mi ombligo, la chaqueta de cuero y opto por cambiar y colocarme el único par de botas de tacón que tengo.

Al bajar Raito, kou, ayato, yuma y subaru están esperándome, resulta que hoy iremos a comprar nuestros disfraces para la fiesta de esta noche.

\- Hola querida kitty-chan – Me saluda Raito con una sonrisa

Asiento en forma de saludo pero no articulo palabra alguna, no quiero hablar con nadie.

\- Neko-chan te comió la lengua el gato? – Kou se acerca con una sonrisa burlesca y me rodea los hombros con su brazo

\- Suéltame rubio – Gruño al apartar su brazo de mi cuerpo

El vuelve a sonreír – Ja! He conseguido que hablaras – Me guiña un ojo y desaparece dando saltos a la limusina

\- Idiota – Mascullo

Entro a la limusina y tomo asiento al lado de Subaru, que observa por la ventana mientras tiene la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

\- Subaru.. – Murmuro

El voltea a mirarme – Que pasa? –

Veo el dolor en su mirada, desde pequeña conozco a las almas torturadas, aquellas que ya no tienen motivo para seguir viviendo, pero que por alguna razón continúan en este mundo.

En sus pensamientos solo escucho esta frase _"debía protegerla"_

\- Nada importante - Respondo

No quiero ser entrometida, pero de todos los hermanos, Subaru siempre me ha intrigado, quisiera saber que esconde detrás de su mal humor y su odio hacia los demás

El resto del trayecto a la tienda fue tranquilo, pero al llegar el silencio se esfumo por completo. Ahora nos encontrábamos caminando en busca del disfraz perfecto para el tintan.

-Vamos Yuma, debe de haber algo que quieras disfrazarte – Dice kou

\- No, hasta ahora – responde cortante

\- Y entonces para que estamos buscándote un disfraz si no sabes lo que quieres titán? – Pregunto exasperada

\- Porque es un baile de disfraces – Responde y cada vez camina más rápido alejándose de nosotros

\- Llevamos caminando más de diez minutos, oree-sama ya está cansado de caminar sin rumbo – Ayato se queja una y otra vez

\- Yo no pedí que me acompañaran – Dice yuma

Me detengo haciendo que Raito y ayato lo hagan también

\- Si no se pueden decidir, me voy – Digo y comienzo a caminar de regreso dejándolos solos

 **(…)**

\- Este le queda perfecto – Me dice la gerente de la tienda de disfraces

Me examino un par de veces más, estoy conforme con el disfraz que ha escogido para mí.

Pago el vestido y comienzo a vagar por las calles de la cuidad donde los humanos conversan entre si y se sonríen. En mi trayecto veo un pequeño parque con niños en el, me quedo pasmada al verlos sonreír.

 **FLASHBACK**

\- Si no lo haces ahora nunca serás un verdadero demonio – Dice mi padre

La persona ante mí se encoge de miedo y me mira suplicante con sus ojos cristalinos. No me importa su miedo, solo me concentro en completar la tarea que mi padre me ha dado.

\- Muy bien Scarlett te felicito – Abaddon me da palmaditas en la espalda y se marcha dejándome completamente sola y ensangrentada

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Al regresar de mi ensoñación descubro que el parque se ha quedado completamente solo, los niños caminan con sus madres de regreso a casa, y yo me quedo sola.

\- No pensé encontrarte aquí – Dice una voz atrás de mí

Giro para encontrarme con unos ojos dorados brillantes

\- Hola shin – No puedo evitar sonreírle y me acerco a él para abrazarlo

El me devuelve el abrazo aun más fuerte, cuando éramos pequeños siempre fuimos unidos. Pero desde que me tuve que marchar a entrenar, no habíamos vuelto a vernos de esta manera

\- Y bien, que haces aquí? – Pregunta luego de separarnos

\- Estoy de compras – Respondo

\- Tu? Comprando? Qué raro… ya te has vuelto loca? – Me dice burlón

\- Cállate tarado, es para una fiesta del instituto –

\- Ya veo.. carla y yo nos inscribiremos la semana que viene ahí –

\- No me digas.. Que emoción – Digo sarcástica

Shin se carcajea – Adoro tu sarcasmo, por cierto como te va con los Sakamaki? – Pregunta

Que como me va? Genial, tengo sentimientos confusos por el mayor de ellos, otro me acaba de decir que soy su única amiga, aunque he desarrollado cierto afecto por ellos. Sin mencionar que, azael y annie aparecieron por mandato de mi padre para llevarme a la fuerza para luchar por el trono y que si no lo hago morirán todos los que me rodean

Vacilo si contárselo, pero al final me doy por vencida, que daño puede hacerme contarle un poco sobre estos últimos días?

\- Así que tienes que luchar por el trono, debe ser duro eh? –

Suspiro melancólicamente – Ni te imaginas, y lo peor de todo es que no es por mi –

\- Es por los Sakamaki? – Pregunta sorprendido

Asiento pero no digo una sola palabra.

\- Vaya, no esperaba que sintieras algo por ellos – Dice sorprendido

\- No es con todos, pero creo que aprecio su compañía, me hacen reír, enojar y me han hecho cambiar un poco – Digo y no puedo evitar reírme al recordar todas la veces que los moleste

\- Pero si no aceptas competir por el trono, abaddon se encargara de exterminar a los Sakamaki, me equivoco? –

Negue lentamente – No, y no pienso dejarlo que se salga con la suya, haré lo que sea para evitarlo -

\- Se que no te gusta que se entrometan en tu vida, pero creo que deberías dejar la mansión – Suelta shin con su mirada enfocada en mi rostro

Frunzo el ceño – Tu mismo sabes que no abandono un trabajo –

\- Lo sé, pero si Karl Heinz se entera, dudo que te deje continuar viviendo ahí –

\- Si eso llegara a ocurrir y no lo hará… – Lo fulmino con la mirada, aunque sé que él no dirá nada – …Entonces me iré, pero no puedo irme sin ser despedida, ya he firmado un contrato –

El suspira – Si algo ocurre no olvides que nos tienes a mí y a carla -

Asiento y dirijo mi mirada al cielo donde el sol comienza a ocultarse, ya es hora de ir al instituto

\- Debo irme shin – me incorporo y él me imita

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y la promesa en que los iré a visitar pronto. Al teletransportarme de regreso a la mansión encuentro de que unos pocos ya están listos.

\- Miren quien apareció – Dice ruki quien esta disfrazado de "dracula"

\- Lindo disfraz conde – Digo burlona

Ruki rueda los ojos - Lo dice la que no trae ningún disfraz –

\- Touche – Digo reprimiendo una risita

\- Vamos kitty-chan es hora de que vayas a vestirte – Dice Raito que esta disfrazado de mosquetero

\- No sé porque… pero te imagine con algo más.. Más tú – Me encojo de hombros

Raito suelta una risa – Subaru me hizo escoger este –

\- Aquel disfraz era totalmente ridículo – Gruñe Subaru en lo que creo que es un disfraz de momia

\- Debe ser que no has visto el tuyo hermanito – Raito le sonríe a Subaru y el albino se le acerca

-No me digas así – Dice enojado

El castaño intenta articular palabra alguna pero reiji, (que no va disfrazado) se interpone entre ellos

\- Suficiente – les dice a sus hermanos y luego enfoca su vista en mi – Sera mejor que vayas a vestirte –

Sé que tiene razón al decirme eso, pero mi ego no me deja darle la razón y asentir sin responderle.

\- Cállate, tu no me das ordenes – Digo y me teletransporto a mi habitación

Me coloco el corto vestido con temática de Alicia en el país de la maravillas, es de color negro, rojo y blanco, por arriba de las rodillas con una falda súper pomposa.

Por primera vez desde que estoy en esta mansión decido que en vez de botas usaría tacos altos y lo hago.

Mis zapatos repiquetean en el suelo y hacen que todos dirijan su mirada hacia mí.

\- Neko-chan .. – Murmura kou atónito en un estúpido disfraz de gato

\- Creía que tenías problemas y ahora con ese disfraz lo confirmaste – Afirmo

El suelta una risa y da unas vueltas – Pero si me veo adorable neko-chan –

\- Déjalo azulita, su ego no lo deja ver más allá – Dice el pirata yuma acercándose

\- Bueno.. – lo estudio con la mirada y sonrió – al menos encontraste un disfraz -

\- Era el único en su talla – Dice azusa que va vestido de la muerte

Yuma chasquea la lengua – No tenias que decirlo azusa –

\- Pero.. Es la verdad – Dice azusa tranquilo

\- Porque tanto alboroto? – Pregunta ayato haciendo que todos lo miremos

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma – Murmuro al ver que Ayato va vestido literalmente de rey

\- Te has quedado muda al mirar el magnífico disfraz de oree-sama? – Pregunta burlón

\- Que ridículo te ves – Digo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

\- Y tú te ves… - se queda callado al detallar mi ropa - …te ves… -

 _"Vaya la pitufa tiene buenos pechos"_

Sonrió – Me halagas ayato, lastimosamente jamás veraz mis pechos –

El se sonroja pero aparta la mirada – Odio que puedas leer mentes – Refunfuña

Kanato baja saltando los escalones tarareando una especie de canción, va vestido de hechicero y teddy de igual manera.

\- Kanato vas a llevarte a ese oso para la fiesta del instituto? – Dice ayato enarcando una ceja

Kanato frunce el ceño – Teddy no es un oso y dijo que quería ir –

El comentario de kanato hace que todos pongamos los ojos en blanco y suspiremos. Sabemos que es imposible que deje a teddy en la mansión así que nadie dice otra palabra sobre el tema.

\- Quien falta? – Pregunta ruki

\- Shu y la cerda – Responde yuma

\- Reiji no irá? – Pregunto esperanzada

Ruki niega – Dijo que no quería ver un montón de ridículos humanos disfrazados –

\- Y tu si? – Pregunto sorprendida

El se encoge de hombros – No dejare a mis hermanos solos –

Entre cierro los ojos desconfiada, pero al leer sus pensamientos veo que no hay motivo oculto y lo dejo pasar.

\- Ya estoy lista – Dice la humana bajando por las escaleras, esta vestida de ángel

No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño – Y yo que creí que tenías buen gusto –

-Es el único que tenia, ya que no pude salir de la mansión – Dice mirándome con enojo

Yo le sonreí – Yo no salgo con perras –

Siento como me agarran por la cintura y me abrazan – Luces hermosa – susurra Shu en mi oído

Giro y me encuentro con Shu disfrazado de Napoleón o algo parecido –Tu igual – Digo sonriéndole y me muerdo el labio para no reírme

\- Bueno, ya que estamos todos es hora de marcharse – Dice ruki

 **(…)**

Al entrar al gimnasio del instituto todos se nos quedan viendo

\- Siempre con lo mismo – murmuro

\- Vamos kitty-chan no disfrutas un poco de la atención? – Raito me sonríe

Yo niego – Para nada –

Unas cuantas chicas se nos acercan y comienzan a coquetear con él, automáticamente ruedo los ojos y me aparto del lugar antes de vomitar.

Llego a la mesa del ponche y me sirvo un enorme trago que desparece de la misma forma que lo serví

\- Alguien está muy sedienta o esta aburrida –

No puedo evitar sorprenderme y girar a toda velocidad

\- Hola azael – Saludo un tanto atónica

\- Hola jinx – Me sonríe

\- Y annie? – Pregunto

\- Debe estar en la mesa de dulces – Responde

\- No puedo creerlo, que hacen aquí? – Pregunto mientras recorro con la mirada su disfraz de demonio (que irónico)

El se encoge de hombros y me sonríe pero antes de que responda vik aparece

\- Hola hermanita – Me sonríe y veo que no está usando disfraz si no que está en su forma natural

Me cruzo de brazos – Vik quieres explicarme que hace azael en este lugar? –

\- Pues… - veo como comienza a titubear y enseguida se pone de color escarlata – Yo.. el.. nos encontramos un día y pues..Como que ambos… -

Ya sabía a dónde se dirigía. Anteriormente ambos habían tenido un tipo de romance extraño pero se termino en cuanto vik y yo nos marchamos al mundo de los humanos

La corte enseguida – No quiero saber más –

Azael y ella me sonríen - Eres muy inteligente – Dice vik

\- Si, ahórrate los cumplidos zorra – Digo riéndome

Ambos se carcajean conmigo pero luego se van a la pista de baile

\- No sabía que eran pareja – Dice shu caminando hasta mi

\- Lo fueron hace algunos años – Digo y miro a Shu

Coloca su mano en mi cintura y me pega a su cuerpo, ambos nos miramos fijamente, y no dudo en estampar mi boca contra la suya.

El beso empieza lento pero luego se torna salvaje y deseoso, mis manos tiran de su cabello y las manos de el trazan círculos en mi espalda baja.

\- Como siga así no me contendré mas – susurra en mi oído

Suelto una risa – Eres un idiota –

\- Pero quieres a este idiota – Afirma sonriente

Mi corazón dormido comienza a doler ante esas palabras, yo quiero a Shu? Me olvido de razonar y presiono de nuevo mis labios con los suyos

– Si, te quiero Shu – Susurro

El se sorprende y me vuelve a besar pero con más pasión – Te quiero – susurra

Le sonrío y me acurruco contra su pecho encontrándome con unos ojos ambarinos que me miran con enojo

 **NORMAL POV**

Erika miraba la escena de jinx con mucha rabia, no soportaba que aquella mujer le colocara las manos encima a su príncipe de cabellos dorados y ojos tan azules como el mar

Decide que es mejor salir para tomar algo de aire y así calmar un poco su enojo.

Porque a esa mujer?

Que tenia ella que no tenia Erika?

Erika era más bonita, más inteligente, y está segura de que mas talentosa que jinx

Su sangre hervía de enojo, porque no podía olvidar a Shu de una vez por todas? Porque cuando lo veía su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse? Pero el rubio a penas la miraba, se dedicaba a ignorarla por completo.

Jamás perdonaría a jinx por eso, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y haría lo que fuera por desaparecerla de su vida.

Al pasar diez minutos fuera de la fiesta ya se encuentra calmada así que camina de nuevo hasta el gimnasio, pero alguien la toma por el brazo haciendo que se detenga

\- Niña, haz decidido? – Pregunta

Erika piensa unos segundos, pero a la final asiente

\- Si, está bien lo hare – Dice desidia

El cazador le sonríe a Erika – Me alegro de escuchar eso -

 **/HOLA QUERIDAS LECTORAS, YA VIERON EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MORE BLOOD? ACABA DE SALIR Y YO ESTOY QUE MUEROO!**

 **LES DIRE ALGO, MI FIC ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FIN, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE COMENTAN CADA VEZ QUE PUBLICO UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

 **RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

 **OtakuDL** **: NO TE PREOCUPES A TODOS SE NOS VA LA INSPIRACION, PERO IGUAL AGRADEZCO QUE COMENTES. PUEDE SER QUE SI O PUEDE SER QUE NO, LO SABRAS EN EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE (CREO)**

 **skarllet northman** **: TODOS TIENEN SU FIN TARDE O TEMPRANO ES LO UNICO QUE TE PUEDO DECIR JAJA**

 **. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, Y SI QUE LA TENGO, ANTERIORMENTE ME PLAGIARON UNA OBRA Y LA SUBIERON A WATTPAD, ASI QUE DECIDI HACER MI CUENTA Y TAMBIEN PUBLICAR MIS HISTORIAS ALLA. SI ME SIGUES NO TENGO IDEA PORQUE DESDE HACE DIAS NO PUEDO VER MI PERFIL Y NOTIFICACIONES. IGUAL MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.**

 **CHICAS, RECUERDAN QUE CAPITULOS ATRAS LES PREGUNTE A DONDE QUERIAN QUE LOS CHICOS SE FUERAN DE VACACIONES? CREO QUE LAS HE DEJADO CON LAS GANAS PORQUE NO LO ESCRIBI, PERO ES QUE TAMPOCO ME PUDE INSPIRAR. DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO. NO ME ODIEN SI?**


	21. Chapter 20 Traicion

Estoy rodeada por los brazos de Shu, mientras no reímos de los pésimos disfraces de vampiros, lobos y demonios que los humanos decidieron usar, aunque no estamos solos, el resto de los vampiros del instituto se les ve claramente molestos y ofendidos.

\- Mira ese! Tiene hasta la piel pintada de blanco – una carcajada salió de mi boca

Shu me imita y me aprieta más contra él, aunque yo no me opongo.

De repente una chica disfrazada de vampiresa, con un vestido súper corto de color rojo y cabello negro por los hombros, se acerca a nosotros.

\- Jinx – me saluda y antes de que pudiese preguntarle quien era me abrazo

Su olor llego a mí y la identifique como sakura

\- Wow sakura, no creí que te vería vestida de esa manera – Dije realmente sorprendida

Ella se sonrojo pero luego desvió su mirada a Shu

\- Hola Shu-san – murmuro

Shu la miro y asintió hacia ella.

\- Y bien, me dirás donde tenias guardada a esta sakura? – Pregunte sonriente

Ella se volvió a sonrojar pero soltó una breve risa – Me siento un poco intimidada, pero fue idea de mi madre – Respondió

 _"espero que le guste a yuma"_

Me mira a mí y veo un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos, ella espera que yo haya leído sus pensamientos

\- Es hombre, creo que le gustara si sabes a lo que me refiero – Le guiñe un ojo en complicidad a lo que ella sonríe y asiente

\- Gracias jinx, debo irme. – Se despide de nosotros

\- Quien era? – Pregunto Shu

Yo lo miro incrédula – Estudia con nosotros, no lo sabías?

El negó divertido – Y que quería? –

– Estas muy preguntón no? A ella le gusta yuma – Afirme

\- Ya veo – Dice

Yo le sonrió mientras me acerco a atrapar sus labios con los míos pero alguien me detiene

\- Disculpen – llama una chica que no conozco

\- Que quieres? – Pregunto enojada

\- Me mandaron a entregarte esto – Dice y me entrega un papel doblado por la mitad

Acepto el papel y veo como la chica se aleja, al desdoblarlo su letra me desconcierta, no es de nadie que conozca y está en latín

 _"_ _Daemon. Sumus in schola diam, Incomitatus…._ _Arthur ."_

\- Demonio, ven sola al patio trasero de la escuela… Arthur – susurro para mí

Joder, esto no puede ser nada bueno.

\- Sucede algo? – Pregunta curioso Shu

Me había olvidado por completo de él, que le digo? No le puedo decir que me busca un cazador para exterminarme o sí?

Le sonrió de manera tranquilizante – Me necesitan para recoger unas cosas de los salones del segundo piso, regreso en un minuto – Le doy un beso en los labios y me marcho

Antes de salir diviso a vik y azael mirándome curiosos

\- Es el cazador – Artículo sin emitir sonido

Vik capta el mensaje y trae a azael consigo, ambos caminan atrás de mí siguiéndome el paso.

\- Que sucede? – Escucho que pregunta azael

\- A jinx la esta cazando un sujeto y se encuentra aquí. – Responde vik

\- Siempre buscando problemas – Masculla azael por lo bajo

\- Escuche eso idiota – Gruñí

Al llegar al patio trasero veo una sombra que identifico como Arthur y a otra atrapada en sus brazos

\- Tiene a Erika – Murmuro a vik

Los tres nos acercamos y Arthur frunce el ceño

\- Te dije que vinieras sola demonio – Gruño hacia mi

\- Te jodes Arthur, no acepto ordenes de nadie – Le sonrió amablemente

Extrañamente el me sonríe igual – Acaso tienes miedo demonio? – Pregunta burlón

Chasqueo la lengua – No seas iluso, se que los cazadores no andan solos –

 _"Maldición, nos ha descubierto"_

Sonrío – Si lo he hecho – Afirmo

El palidece unos segundos, pero recobra su semblante serio y hace unas señas extrañas. Dos sujetos se posicionan atrás de el, armados hasta los dientes.

\- No me gusta que me obliguen a mostrar mis cartas antes de tiempo –

\- Pero que dices? Estamos tres contra tres – Sonrió pero se me borra la sonrisa al recordar a Erika apresada por el – Suéltala Arthur, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto – ordeno

El se carcajea – Ni creas que te haré caso, la soltare cuando tu vengas conmigo –

Ahora es mi turno de carcajearme y miro a mis amigos

\- Si no la sueltas por las buenas, entonces será por las malas Arthur –

Los dos cazadores corren hacia nosotros, pero antes de que siquiera que lleguen azael los paraliza.

\- Pero que.. – murmura Arthur atónito

\- Arthur te presento a mi amigo azael, general de uno de los ejércitos de abaddon – Sonrió con arrogancia

\- MALDITOS DEMONIOS – Grita con todas sus fuerzas

Erika se ve asustada en manos del cazador, debo apresurarme y salvarla. Quién diría que salivaría a mi enemiga?

Azael y vik se encargan de los cazadores paralizados mientras que yo camino hasta Arthur tranquilamente.

\- Sabes, si la sueltas podrías luchar conmigo a todo lo que das – Digo

Veo como titubea pero al final aparta a Erika de su cuerpo. Con rapidez saca una espada amarillenta y en la otra mano tiene una pistola plateada

\- Con que ámbar y balas de plata? –Me acerco más a él, justo por detrás – Eso no te servirá de nada – Susurro en su oído

Veo como se le eriza el vello del cuello y sonrió ante eso. Con rapidez el intenta rebanarme pero ya estoy lejos cuando lo hace.

\- No seas cobarde – Gruñe

\- Vamos, si me estoy divirtiendo con mi presa – Digo sonriente

No puedo dejar de sonreírle, lo quiero enojado y cegado por la adrenalina para poder alimentarme de él y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

\- Eres despreciable, no sé cómo no han podido exterminarte aun – Dice frunciendo el ceño

Me encojo de hombros – Te lo dije, no soy como los demás demonios – Me teletransporto a su lado y lo empujo tan rápido que choca contra la pared

\- Maldita – susurra con dolor

Me acerco a él – No vas a poder conmigo Arthur, eres solo un humano ordinario –

El escupe la sangre de su boca y me mira – Un humano ordinario que acabara contigo – Las comisuras de su boca se levantan en lo que empuña la espada contra mi

Ruedo los ojos y tomo la hoja filosa concentrando mi poder en ella. De inmediato la espada pasa de amarilla a negra y se parte en millones de pedazos.

\- Te lo dije cazador – Sonreí antes de darle una buena patada en el pecho

Si fuera un humano común y corriente su corazón hubiese dejado de bombear sangre ante la fuerza de mi patada, sin embargo conseguí lastimarlo gravemente.

Tome su cabello entre mis manos – Ríndete y te dejare libre – Mentí haciéndome la comprensiva

El sonrió – Olvídalo, se que no eres nada piadosa –

\- Odio cuando le quitan la diversión – Gruño

Hace un débil intento de apuntarme con la pistola pero solo consigue pegarla a mi cuerpo, sin siquiera apuntar escucho como jala el gatillo y las balas salen disparadas atrás de mí

\- Eres un inútil, si quiera puedes disparar bien –

\- No te apunte a ti demonio – Sonríe con arrogancia

Mi mundo se paraliza y solo escucho un alarido de dolor

-JINX – Grita vik

Volteo y veo a Shu recostado en el suelo, se sostiene su costado con el ceño fruncido. Las balas impactaron en sus costillas

Regreso a Arthur que sonríe con arrogancia. Mi cuerpo arde, siento como mi lado obscuro poco a poco sale, estoy sumamente enojada. Con mis manos atrapo el cráneo de Arthur y lo estampo con todas mis fuerza en contra del muro.

Sus ojos se expanden luego del contacto y por el sonido que provoca el golpe, sé que murió. Veo su alma palpitante en su pecho y la tomo. Esta se desintegra en mis manos, no dejare que renazca, no lo merece.

Me incorporo y teletransporto hacia el cuerpo de Shu inconsciente, azael y vik se encuentran a su lado y se apartan para que yo me siente a su lado

\- Shu.. – Susurro con la voz débil – Despierta… Shu – Susurro de nuevo

Vik me sacude – Jinx, dale tu sangre –

Cierto! Mi sangre.

Con mis colmillos muerdo mi muñeca, la sangre empieza a salir con fuerza y de inmediato dejo que fluya a través de mi boca. Bebo lo suficiente y me acerco a los labios de Shu, el líquido se desliza entre nuestros labios y cae en la garganta de él.

\- Vamos Shu, despierta – Susurro

El abre sus ojos pero los vuelve a cerrar, su cuerpo empieza a arder. Quito el saco del disfraz para buscar el lugar donde impacto la bala, al encontrarlo la extraigo y examino.

\- Tiene letras grabadas en latín – susurro

\- Son balas de plata bendecidas en el vaticano – Dice azael apareciendo a mi lado

-Como sabes? – Pregunto y le tiendo la bala

\- Porque llevan tiempo cazándonos con ellas, Pero esta es diferente… – toma la bala en sus manos y comienza a hacerle un examen –…Tiene veneno de hidra –

\- Maldito cazador – cierro mis puños con fuerza y siento como mis ojos arden por las lágrimas contenidas que no voy a derramar.

\- Tenemos aproximadamente cinco horas para curarlo o morirá y solo hay una manera de hacerlo – Me mira y veo vergüenza

\- No, no por favor… es muy pronto – susurro

\- Cual es la manera? – Pregunta vik que hasta ahora estaba callada al lado de Erika

\- Llevarlo ante Amoline, es la única que puede hacerlo – Responde

Vik asiente pero no dice mas nada. En cambio yo estoy nerviosa, jamás pensé que volvería tan pronto al infierno y menos que vería a la madre de annie.

-Jinx, no te preocupes seguro que annie consigue que Amoline cure a Shu – Dice azael

Suspiro – Está bien, vik llévate a Erika y avísale a annie, los Sakamaki y Mukami que nos encuentren en la mansión rápido -

Vik asiente y corre junto a Erika quien no ha levantado la cabeza extrañamente. Sacudo alejando esos pensamientos y me concentro en tomar el cuerpo de Shu con ayuda de Azael.

Cuando ya lo tenemos bien sostenido, nos teletransportamos a la mansión. El viaje hace que me canse, al llevar días sin alimentarme utilizar mis poderes hace que me debilite mucho mas rápido.

Azael tumba a Shu en el sofá y me mira - Cuanto llevas sin comer? – Pregunta

\- Una semana – Respondo

El frunce el ceño – Debes comer, mantener tu gran poder demoníaco no es sencillo si no comes –

\- Lo sé, cuando Shu esté bien prometo alimentarme – Lo miro suplicante no quiero hablar más del tema, solo quiero que Shu se recupere

Azael suspira – Lo digo por tu bien jinx, si te alteras perderás el control de tu conciencia –

\- MALDITA SEA! LO SE! – Grité sorprendiéndonos a ambos – Solo quiero que Shu se recupere… esto es mi culpa – Murmuro

Azael me observa pero no dice nada, en cambio coloca su mano en mi hombro y me da un ligero apretón.

 **(…)**

\- Estas diciendo que un cazador le disparo a Shu y que tu no lo detuviste? – dice reiji extrañamente calmado

\- No es culpa de ella, no sabíamos que Shu estaba ahí – Dice vik

\- Eso no es excusa. Jamás nos dijiste eso – Reiji me fulmina con la mirada y por primera vez desde que lo conozco lo dejo.

\- Lo siento – susurro

\- Disculpándote no arreglaras nada, y bien? Como curamos a Shu? – Pregunta

\- Mi madre lo curara, es una bruja poderosa – Responde annie

\- Eres una bruja? – Pregunta kanato

\- claro niño, que creías? – Annie rueda los ojos y le da la espalda a kanato

\- Todavía no entiendo cómo fue que ocurrió – dice ayato

\- El cazador tenía a Erika, si ella no… - me quedo callada y observo a Erika

A pesar de que Shu era su amor no estaba llorando o preocupada, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo.

Fruncí el ceño – Erika – La llame

Ella me observo con sus ojos temerosos - Que quieres? –

\- Acércate – Gruñí impaciente

Ella titubeo pero se acerco, no podía leer sus pensamientos, como es eso posible? Cuando estuvo frente a mí, tome su rostro con ambas manos y los recuerdos corrieron por mi cabeza

 _"Debes matar al demonio"_

 _"Eso es para matar demonios"_

 _"Te ayudare a escapar de esos chupa sangre"_

 _"Me alegra que hallas aceptado"_

 _"ten, usa esto para evitar que lea tus pensamientos"_

 _"Cuando sea la oportunidad le entierras el cuchillo en su pecho"_

Las visiones paran y aparto de un tirón el rostro de Erika. Mi enojo se desata y la tomo por el cuello haciendo que el collar que tiene se rompa, al parecer eso era lo que me prohibía leer sus pensamientos

\- Ahora veo porque no pude leer tus pensamientos… Eres una perra traidora – Gruño

Siento como los demás se acercan a nosotros e intentan separarnos

\- JINX BASTA! – Grita alguien sosteniéndome

Los que me toman por los brazos me suelta y se enfocan en annie.

Luego todo se volvió obscuro

/HOLAAAAA, LES TENGO UNA MALA NOTICIA, ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA. QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE DEDICAN UN POQUITO DE TIEMPO A LEER MI HISTORIA. SIN USTEDES NO SERIA POSIBLE ESTO.


	22. Chapter 21 FINAL

**NORMAL POV**

Los vampiros estaban perplejos al ver que la escena se repetía pero esta vez con mucha más energía. Jinx había perdido su autocontrol y sostenía a Erika por el cuello con intención de acabar con su vida

\- JINX BASTA! – Grita Raito

\- Déjenla se lo merece– murmura annie haciendo que todos la mirasen

\- Porque dices eso annie? – Pregunta vik preocupada

\- Esa niña – annie señala a Erika – es la culpable de que Shu se encuentre de esa manera. Ella planeo todo con el cazador – Responde

Todos dirigen su mirada a Erika

\- Jinx está en un transe, hasta que no la mate no estará tranquila – Explica azael

Subaru, yuma, ruki y Raito eran los que sostenían a la peli azul al escuchar dejaron de forcejear y miraron con enojo a Erika

\- Ayúdenme – Suplico la rubia

\- Eres un ser despreciable – Dijo subaru

\- Mereces morir humana – Dijo ayato con una mirada glacial

\- No por favor – Suplico Erika con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Hasta luego bitch-chan, a la final saque lo que quería de ti – Raito le guiño un ojo

Todos vieron como jinx de apoco se transformaba, sus colmillos crecieron más, sus pupilas eran rojas y el resto negro como la obscuridad, las uñas de las manos se tornaron negras. Su cabello azul se soltó por completo y revoloteaba con elegancia.

\- Llego tu hora – Dijo vik sonriéndole

\- Lo lamento! No lo volveré a hacer – Grito con lágrimas en los ojos

-Adiós cerda – Yuma la miro con asco

\- Kou, ayúdame – suplico Erika al rubio

\- Disculpa Erika-chan pero te lo mereces –

Jinx acerco su mano al abdomen de Erika y poco a poco saco su alma. La rubia gritaba y jadeaba de dolor mientras que la sangre no paraba de salir de su boca. Al momento en que jinx saco por completo su alma, el cuerpo dejo de agitarse y Erika se había marchado.

La peli azul ingirió el alma de Erika y el cuerpo de este callo. Al momento en que toco el suelo se incendio con llamas de color negro y rojo.

\- Todo ha terminado – Susurro vik aliviada

-Parece que no.. – dijo annie y señalo a jinx

Esta no había vuelto a su forma original, se quedo ahí mirando a Shu. Hasta que hizo algo que todos jamás creyeron ver.

Las lágrimas fluían a través de los ojos de jinx, estas eran espesas y a la vez abundantes.

\- No lo puedo creer.. – ayato estaba sorprendido – Pitufa…- Dijo a lo que intento acercarse a ella

-Oye.. – azael lo detuvo – no es seguro, esa no es jinx -

\- Azael has algo – Dijo vik

El peli negro asintió y se acerco a jinx - Dormientes daemon – Susurro

Enseguida el cuerpo de jinx se derrumbo sobre el suelo.

\- Estará bien? – Pregunto Raito

Azael negó – Esto no resistirá mucho, ella es mucho más poderosa que yo –

\- Debemos apresurarnos – Dijo vik

\- Nosotros iremos ruki, ustedes cuiden la mansión – Ordeno reiji

Los chicos asintieron mientras que entre Subaru y Ayato cargaron a Shu. Azael llevaba a jinx en brazos

 **(…)**

El infierno era increíblemente cálido, no era como los hermanos Sakamaki se lo imaginaban.

\- No estamos haciendo visitas turísticas – Dijo vik apresurando el paso

Se dirigieron al castillo del rey abaddon donde estaba la madre de annie. Al entrar fueron recibidos por una mujer de cabello rojo escarlata y ojos de color negro muy obscuros.

\- Madre – Dice annie

Amoline le sonrió a su hija – No se preocupen, se porque están aquí, y los ayudare – Dice la mujer

Annie se queda atónica – Pero si tú odias a jinx – susurra

\- Hija, puedo ver pasado, presente y futuro. Ella ha cambiado, se merece que la ayudemos – Amoline vuelve a sonreír y deja pasar a todos – Síganme – ordena

Amoline los guío hasta un pequeño cuarto donde depositan a Shu. Entre las mangas de su vestido largo negro saco un pequeño frasco con líquido negro espeso.

\- Que es eso? – Pregunta reiji desconfiado

\- Las lagrimas del cancerbero, esto curara cualquier veneno – Responde la mujer

Con cuidado desliza el contenido del frasco por la boca de Shu quien de inmediato comienza a respirar y abre los ojos con pesadez

\- Donde estoy? – susurra con voz ronca

\- Shu! – Vik se acerca a él – Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta

Shu asiente – Y jinx? – Pregunta

\- Está dormida, mato a Erika, ella fue la que hizo que te dispararan – Respondió vik

Shu asiente de nuevo – Ya veo.. – susurra y se vuelve a dormir

\- Bien, debemos llevarla a ella ahora – Dice Amoline

Caminaron en bajada hasta los calabozos, pero al llegar a una celda se detuvieron

\- Deben colocar a Scarlett ahí – Dice señalando las cadenas en el suelo y la pared

\- Scarlett? – Pregunta ayato confundido

Azael asiente – Es el verdadero nombre de jinx, Scarlett Ivanova - Responde

Los Sakamaki se quedan una vez más perplejos

\- Y yo que pensaba que jinx era su verdadero nombre – Dice Subaru

\- Porque debemos colocarla ahí? – Pregunta vik desconfiada

Amoline le sonríe de manera tranquilizante – Viktoria, scarlett se encuentra en una guerra con su demonio interior, cuando despierte hará pedazos todo lo que la rodee – Responde

-Porque haría tal cosa? no es la primera vez que se alimenta de un humano – Pregunta reiji

\- Chico, los demonios no son como los vampiros. Son más complejos y delicados, si las emociones de un demonio con poderes semejantes a los de Scarlett se desequilibran, pueden ocurrir muchas tragedias – Responde

\- Quieres decir que es imposible devolverla a su estado original? – Pregunta Annie

Amoline niega – Sus sentimientos fueron los que provocaron ese estado, la culpa, el odio y enojo. Quién diría que se enamoraría de un vampiro –

\- Hablas de qué?... – Azael abre los ojos como plato

\- Exacto muchacho.. – Amoline frunce el ceño y baja la cabeza

-De que hablan? Que ocurrirá con kitty-chan? – Pregunta Raito

Vik solloza – Ella.. Perderá la memoria – Responde a Raito en un susurro

 **(…)**

\- DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO! – Grita Shu

\- No te alteres, aun no te encuentras bien –Dice reiji intentando calmarlo

\- Si su padre es el rey no puede hacer algo? – Pregunta Subaru a Amoline

Ella niega – El señor abaddon esta hibernando en este momento, ser el rey del infierno consume mucha energía y por lo general duerme un mes o más – Responde

\- Debe haber otra manera – Murmura reiji

\- Pues lo lamento muchacho y si no lo hacemos pronto ella… - Amoline fue interrumpida por la llegada de azael

\- Amoline, jinx ha despertado y de muy mal humor – Dice agitado

Amoline hace una mueca – Lo presentía, vamos –

Todos incluyendo a Shu la siguen hasta los calabozos

\- HINC MIHI VERMIS – Gritaba jinx jalando los grilletes que la apresaban

\- Que dice? – Pregunta ayato sorprendido

\- Sácame de aquí gusano – Traduce Amoline

Todos asientes y un fuerte estruendo se oye cuando jinx tira de las cadenas de nuevo

\- devorabit filios tuos usque dum non sit anima quae derelinquetur – Murmura con una sonrisa la peli azul

\- Consumiré tu alma hasta que no quede nada – Murmura annie

Amoline asiente – Debemos hacer esto rápido antes de que sea tarde – Abre la puerta de la celda pero es detenida por cierto rubio

\- Por favor deme un minuto con ella – Suplica Shu

\- Te matara si entras ahí – Dice azael

\- Debo despedirme – Shu lo fulmina con la mirada y continua su camino hasta jinx

Ella gruñe al ver que él se le acerca

\- Aléjate – ordena jinx

Shu se arrodilla a su altura y toma su rostro – Te quiero, no lo olvides – le da un beso en la frente y se aparta

Sale de la celda y asiente hacia Amoline quien sonríe

\- Esta bien empecemos.. – Entra en la celda y se coloca al frente de jinx

\- pythonissam hinc denuo – murmura jinx

\- Fuera de aquí bruja – Traduce esta vez reiji

Annie asiente – Puedes entenderlo? – Pregunta a reiji quien vuelve a asentir

De repente la celda es iluminada por una luz morada que se apaga enseguida.

Amoline se materializa ante todos y se sostiene de los barrotes de la celda con dificultad agitada.

\- Madre, que ocurre? – Annie pregunta corriendo hacia ella

\- Sabia que era poderosa, pero no creí que fuera tanto – Dice jadeante Amoline

\- El hechizo funciono? – Pregunta subaru

Amoline niega – No, no puedo solo borrar los recuerdos sobre el chico, debo borrar por completo todos sobre el mundo humano –

\- Joder – murmura vik

\- Eso quiere decir que no recordara vivir en el mundo humano? – Pregunta reiji

Amoline asiente – Ni ustedes tampoco, nadie en su mundo recordaran a Scarlett. De verdad lo lamento… pero ni siquiera una bruja poderosa como yo lo puede hacer –

\- Madre, esta vez te ayudare – Afirma annie y entra con ella a la celda

\- Viktoria y azael, deben mandar a los Sakamaki a su mundo, no queremos que queden atrapados para siempre aquí –

Ambos asienten y abren el portal al mundo de los humanos

\- Lo siento Shu, de verdad lo lamento – Dice vik arrepentida

Shu le acaricia la cabeza – Gracias por todo –

El resto de los Sakamaki se despide y cruzan por el portal sin mirar atrás

\- Nosotros tampoco los recordaremos verdad? – Pregunta azael

Amoline asiente – Nadie recordara cualquier contacto en lo que tenga que ver scarlett, su presencia será olvidada por completo – Responde

Vik y azael asienten cabiz bajos y enfocan su vista en una dormida jinx

\- Todo sea por ella – susurra vik

Amoline y annie asienten para que luego los rayos purpuras se presenten de nuevo en todo el castillo.

 **(…)**

 **Dos meses después…**

 **SCARLETT POV**

Me despierto al sentir que un brazo me aprisiona con fuerza, volteo y veo a Alexander durmiendo.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta suspiro con melancolía, ya hace un mes que nos casamos por obligación de mi padre, ya que "la reina de los demonios no puede reinar sin un rey". Así que Alexander se ofreció voluntariamente a ser mi esposo.

Honestamente no lo odio, pero algo me falta… hace algunos días he empezado a tener sueños con ojos azules y un cabello sedoso rubio. Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y me concentro en mi esposo quien abre los ojos poco a poco, cuando se fija que ya estoy despierta me sonríe.

-Siempre hermosa – Alexander me da un beso en la sien para luego incorporarse

\- Gracias – murmuro un tanto aturdida

\- Que tal has dormido? – Pregunta Alexander

Yo intento sonreír pero no puedo, no he dormido nada en días, siempre esos absurdos sueños son los que me mantienen despierta, parecen tan reales. Pero es imposible, prácticamente he vivido toda mi vida en este castillo enorme

\- La verdad no he dormido muy bien – susurro

Alexander me mira de una forma que me tranquiliza, se acerca y me da un beso en la frente

\- Duérmete un poco más, con tu condición no queremos que te debilites – Murmura

Asiento y me acomodo en la cama. Gruño al sentir como mi vientre da una sacudida pequeña

\- Hoy está muy inquieta – Digo y coloco la mano en mi vientre para calmar a mi hija.

Hace apenas una semana Alexander y yo nos enteramos que seriamos padres, y al ser demonio de sangre pura crece con suma rapidez. Solo tengo dos semanas de embarazo y parezco de cinco meses.

Amoline la madre de annie, dice que en dos semanas más nacerá. Yo estoy contenta, nunca me imagine que tendría una familia tan pronto, en especial luego de que mi padre muriera a manos de un atentado del clan enemigo.

\- Su majestad – Entra a mi habitación mi cuidadora

\- Que sucede? – Pregunto

\- Es necesario su presencia en la sala de tronos – Responde agitada

Me levanto y coloco un vestido suelto de color negro que hace que mi pequeño vientre de cinco meses se vea pronunciante. Me teletransporto para así llegar más rápido a la sala del trono y cuando llego no puedo creer quien se encuentra ante mí.

-Shin, carla – Modulo incrédula

\- Querida prima, veo que no te va nada mal – Shin me sonríe y se acerca para abrazarme

Yo le correspondo gustosa pero se me dificulta por mi pequeño y abultado vientre. Al separarnos veo a carla acercarse, hace una reverencia y se mantiene en su lugar.

\- No los veía desde que tenía ocho años – Digo y les sonrió calidamente

\- Así es y nunca imagine que tendrías una hija – Dice carla

Me encojo de hombros – Yo tampoco –

Shin coloca la palma de su mano sobre mi vientre y de inmediato la bebe patea

\- Wow, es inquieta antes de nacer – Dice asombrado

Suelto una pequeña carcajada – Así es… -

Los tres conversábamos tranquilamente, hasta que Alexander cruza por las puertas del salón agitado y corre hacia a mi

\- Que sucede cariño? – Pregunto a la vez que siento algo amargo en la boca

\- Scarlett .. – dice Alexander y toma mis manos – Pase lo que pase, prométeme no te alteraras -

-Por qué dices… - Fui interrumpida por una silueta que apareció en la puerta

Creo que iba a desmayarme o algo parecido, no sabía si sonreírle o matarla, si abrazarla o quemarla. Definitivamente no esperaba esto.

-Su majestad es un placer verla – Ella hace una reverencia y me mira

\- Hola… tyana -

/HOLAAA QUERIDAS LECTORAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA. LASTIMOSAMENTE SE TERMINA DE ESTA MANERA. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON CADA VEZ QUE PUBLICABA UN CAPITULO.

NO SE OLVIDEN COMENTAR ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO, ESO VA PARA USTEDES LECTORAS FANTASMAS.

PREGUNTA RAPIDA: LES GUSTO EL FINAL? TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA?


	23. SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

HOLAAA, QUERIA DECIRLES QUE YA PUBLIQUE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA QUE AHORA SE LLAMA: Eres mi perdición y mi salvación: Lazos de sangre

Lastimosamente jinx deja de ser la protagonista y en cambio ocupara su ligar su hija. Se que a muchos les gusta jinx por su personalidad de "Me vale lo que digas" pero su hija tiene mucho o mas carácter que ella... en fin, espero que les agrade mi nueva historia. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
